


Descendants, Comedians and Bending Arts

by Kyeonje



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Raske Menn RPF, Ylvis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bending (Avatar), Brotherly Love, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Original Work "Accidentally" Deleted :(, Pro-Bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyeonje/pseuds/Kyeonje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of their known colleagues are part of a mission to bring them to their world that leads to new discoveries and challenges that will test their bonds.</p><p>Update/s:<br/></p><ol>
<li>Original Work had been "accidentally" deleted. I was meant to delete a chapter draft, not the full work. My bad. :(. But somehow, AO3 emailed me the deleted work for my reference. Still lucky though. Anyways, hope you read it again. :)<br/>
</li>
<li>Original Work Published: 2015-09-19, Hit Count: 158, Comments: 2, Kudos: 3<br/>
</li>
</ol>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission of the Two Sentries

**Author's Note:**

> Since I recently discovered Norwegian comedy groups such as Ylvis and Raske Menn, and I became an instant fan, and also being a longtime fan of The Legend of Korra, I decided that I want to create a crossover-Alternate Universe fiction using them as the characters. Also, this is my first time to create a fanfic so please bear with me if I have errors in context or grammar. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mission for the two members of the Order of the White Lotus that requires them to cross to another world. What are the things that awaits them there?

**_171 AG/Year 1997: White Lotus Southern Water Tribe Compound_ **

**  
_A month after the Unalaq Crisis and the Harmonic Convergence_.**

The reason that I called you from the Fire Nation Compound is that you will have a new mission", said the White Lotus leader to Øyvind, one of the best sentry in the Order. He had a name which is uncommon to a native from the Fire Nation.

"Okay, sir. Could you tell me what my mission is?", he replied nervously. He was used to missions, since at the age of 14, he faced many challenges, both easy and hard, but the hardest one that he got is to guard the Avatar, just months ago.

The leader gets the mission paper under the desk and hands it to him which he accept reluctantly. As he opens the document containing his assignment, the leader said, "I really think that you are the right man for this job". He nods and read the content.

"Sir.... Do I need to go on with this? I think I can't do it", he stammered.

"I am expected that you will say that. You know son, you're the one of the best sentries that the Order had for centuries. You're intelligent and brave. Even the Avatar is impressed with your guts." the leader said while laughing and quickly added, "We need you to keep an eye to them. You need to befriend them and you will bring them here when the time comes. We have found them, they are the descendants of Avatar Wan's colleagues. Their lineage was very powerful."

Øyvind recovers from the news and asked the leader, "How long will I stay there? Days, Months or Years?".

The leader replies, "Until the right time, it takes years.", He was shocked when he heard that revelation, that he will stay there for years.

"Can I comeback here?" he asks again.

"Yes, you can comeback here when you are giving updates about them. So are you ready to accept this?" now the leader is the one now asking him. Reluctant and nervous, he mouthed the word "Yes."

"So, you can go now and just bring the things that are listed on the mission letter."

As he went to his quarters in the compound, he looks up the mission document and read:

 

 

 

> _**THE ORDER OF THE WHITE LOTUS** _
> 
> _**Republic City** _
> 
> _**Official Mission Document** _
> 
> _**Mission Number: 171AG4** _
> 
> _**Mission Category: High/Confidential** _
> 
> _**Mission Copy to: The Person assigned to this mission** _
> 
> _**The descendants of the colleagues of Avatar Wan has been found in the mortal world after their ancestors cross the portals before being closed 10,000 years ago. They live in a place called Norway, in the cities of Bergen and Oslo. The person who entrust this mission should keep an eye to them and get to close to them until the time that they are needed here.** _
> 
> _**Profiles:** _
> 
>   1. _Bård Ylvisåker - age 15, a descendant of Yumi through his mother and Omko through his father._
>   2. _Vegard Ylvisåker - age 18, Bård's older brother_
>   3. _Carl Frederik Hellevang-Larsen - age 20, a descendant of  Hado._
>   4. _Anders Hoff - age 21, a descendant of Ninki._
> 

> 
> **_As you cross the portal throughout the mortal world, there is one place that you can use your bending if you're a bender. The name of the place is in Narvik, also in Norway, otherwise you can't use your bending outside of it. You will feel a stinging sensation in your hand when you're bending abilities are gone when you leave the area and vice-versa if you return. The person who entrusts to this mission will be report through meditiation in the Spirit World. Here are the things that you will use throughout your mission._ **
> 
>   1. _100,000 kroner. That's their version of Yuan. Buy some clothes and rent a house there._
>   2. _Meditation bracelet. It will blinked red when you are needed to report._
>   3. _A piece of clothing from their world. Wear this before entering the portal._
> 

> 
> **_So there you go, you will begin your mission 2 days  after you have read this._**
> 
> **_Good Luck and Hope you will succeed this mission._ **

After reading the document containing the mission, he said to himself, "Well, good luck to me. I need to be strong to get over and succeed with this. I will miss my family, and my friends back in the Fire Nation."

He wears off his sentry uniform and changed to his typical winter sleeping attire, since he is in the Southern Water Tribe and it's cold out there even if its summer and he drifts off to sleep. 

Things were normal when he woke up in the morning, as he do his usual routine, attend sentry meetings, eat, workout, do some firebending exercises and sleep. Then, the day comes, the day that he will cross the portals and enter the mortal world.

"Be safe there, remember, think as if you are mingling with non-benders. Mortals are basically non-benders, for your information. There are similarities on how they live with us. Except they have no benders." the leader laughs loudly."A spirit will guide you on the portal through the mortal world once you cross. I'm counting on you son." he gave him a hug and Øyvind hugs back and said, "I will. I promise" and he waves goodbye to his colleagues and enters the Southern Portal.

 

* * *

 

 _ **Eight years after: 179 AG/Year 2005**_  

_**Bergen, Norway**_

Things have gone so fast, still Øyvind keeps updating his colleagues, by crossing the spirit world through meditation. He was now friends with the persons, he met Vegard, Bård and Calle on a theater school. He enrolled them after knowing that they studying on that place. Luckily, he was a fan of plays, and joined a couple of teather shows when he was young in the Fire Nation Capital before he joined the Order and become a sentry. Then, he met Anders, in a business college in Bergen after learning that he enrolled there. One thing that disappoints him recently on this mission is that he missed the action in Republic City, 5 years ago. A war was going on there between the Nations and the so-called Earth Empire under that tyrant Kuvira. And he learned that another portal was created in downtown Republic City. About him in the mortal world, he went on to become one of the members of Raske Menn, a comedic group together wth Calle and Anders, by joining on this group he had the advantage of keeping them on his eye easily. While the other two, the brothers, also comedians are appearing on national television and radio, giving him a hard time to track on them. 

 

He went on a coffee shop to buy some frappuccino, one of his favorite drink in this world when his bracelet glows red. "Oh, what a good timing", he mumbled to his self. Instead of continuing to the coffee shop, he ran back to his apartment, and sitting in a lotus position and meditate.

 

His spirit is now on the spirit world, waiting in a tree in the meadow, waiting for the White Lotus leader to arrive. When, he arrives a man was with him. The man is tall, and has a fair hair and a striking blue eyes. Together, they sat under the tree and start their conversation.

"Good to see you again son," the leader said.

"Good to see you too." Øyvind replies. " By the way, who is this guy?", he added pointing a finger to the man beside him.

"Well, his name is Magnus, he came from the Republic City Compound as a guard for Zaheer's prison and one of the best sentry, just like you." the leader said. "Nice to meet you Magnus, my name is Øyvind.", as he reach his hand on the other man for a hand shake.

"NIce to meet you too.", Magnus replies and shakes his hand firmly.

"So, the reason that I brought Magnus here is that he will join you on your mission. I know that you are having a hard time tracking the brothers, since they are in Oslo and doing ther jobs as entertainers for the mortals, should I say, nonbenders.", he finally said.

"Well, that's good news." Øyvind replies.

"Okay, in two days he will leave Republic City and he will enter the newest portal. I will expect that you will fetch him in the portal at Narvik and guide him on his mission. Understood?" the leader added.

"I will." says Øyvind to the leader then faces Magnus and said while smiling, "Well, see you in two days. You have many things to learn from me. Alright?".

"Alright." says Magnus.

"Let's go back to our bodies now to resume what we are doing." the leader finally announced and ended their meditation in their respective places.

Hours after talking with the leader and Magnus, he checks online for a flight to Narvik tomorrow morning, he is excited to feel the power again after two years from his last visit to that place following to his groups busy schedules as a group. He fiercely wanted to generate flames and directs lightning something that he really missed. But he is aware that when firebending, he should do it with utmost caution as it can attract curious people and that will cause him a lot of trouble. Now, he pack his baggage that contains food and clothes and have some rest for tomorrow's flight.

 

* * *

 

_**179 AG/ Year 2005** _

_**Republic City, United Republic of Nations** _

"Chief Mako, here is.. oh Corporal Bolin, you're here nice to meet you sir." Bolin just simply nods. "By the way, here is the letter that the Order has given to us", said Officer Yon as he handed the document to Mako.

"Okay, Thank you, Officer, you may go." replied Mako. He walks from his position and sits on his office in the Police Headquarters.

"Hey bro, what is it. Why is the Order gave you a report?" Bolin asks his brother curiously.

"It's because, the Order had already found the descendant's of Avatar Wan's friends who leave our world before he closed the portal." he replied to his brother. "They are very powerful, you know, he helped the first Avatar to defeat the dark spirits while Avatar Wan is dealing with Vaatu. Just like us, when he helped Korra while she deals with Unalaq, years ago."

Almost eight years after, the harmonic convergence and four years after the invasion of the United Republic by tyrant Kuvira, many have changed. Korra and Asami became an item and still madly in love as ever. Bolin, joining the United Forces, and Mako, became the first Firebender Chief of the Police after the former chief, LIn Beifong retired two years ago and fled to Zaofu and live there. Although, she visits Republic City time by time and scolds Mako for every mistake he do as the Chief even the small ones. 

"Can you please open the report now, I'm really curious and eager to see it", Bolin replied.

"Easy, wait, it is my first time to read this report." Mako said as he opened the report. Bolin goes behind the desk and bends forward to read the report that his brother was reading."

 

 

 

 

> _**THE ORDER OF THE WHITE LOTUS** _
> 
> _**Republic City** _
> 
> _**Official Mission Report** _
> 
> _**Official Mission Report: 171AG4:20-179AG**_
> 
> _**Mission Report Copy to: Mako, Chief of the Republic City Police.** _
> 
> _**The person who the mission is assigned to, Sentry Øyvind from the Fire Nation Compound, reports the status of  his mission.  Persons involved in the mission are doing well at least in the mortal world, they became entertainers for years as stated on the past reports, Please see Reports:** **171AG4:2-174AG, 171AG4:4-171AG4:176AG, 171AG4:17-177AG. for full details. Still, there are no major signs of bending abilities exerted to them as they are far away from the portal. But, recently, one of the involved, Vegard, dreamt about a dimension, stating about magic powers, on an interview on national television. Prompting the assignee to report it as an urgent matter. Please see Report: 171AG4:2-179AG. This report is entrusted to the person that have this copy to be aware of the situation. The Order also recommends sending another Sentry, named Magnus from the Republic City Compound and former member of the Republic City Police intelligence division to be sent to the mortal world. May we request your utmost cooperation to the Republic City Police as there are some suspected persons who are in believed to be knowledge of this mission and might interfere with the persons involved.**_
> 
> _**Another update will be given in due time while necessary.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Signed,** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**White Lotus Leader.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**P.S. Reports stated will be sent to the report's recipient after 3 days for guidance.** _
> 
>  

"Well, that was interesting." said Bolin after reading the report, "So, how the Police can help when _ **they are in the Mortal**_   _ **World**_ and the suspected persons stated, is that the same people you are surveilling?" giving emphasis to the words.

"I really don't know. I guess this was related to the Avatar, so they mark this as important and remind us and yes, I believe that they are the same people under our surveillance." his Brother said to him. He stands from his chair and gets a drink and offered his brother a drink. "Do you want this drink, it is one of the best Lychee Juice in the town." Bolin grabs the drink and sits at his brother's chair.

"The name of the Sentry, he sounds very familiar, do you know him Mako?" asks Bolin.

"Yes, I know him. He's one of the Sentries that guards Korra way back in the Southern Water Tribe. He is also her friend. In fact, when we are at the Glacier Spirits Festival, we had a fight because of him." Mako laughs. "I really thought that he was her ex-boyfriend based on their glances at each other."

"That's why, when both of you arrived at the gala for Unalaq, you seem to hate each other." Bolin realizes and also laughs. "But, that's funny, though. I almost laugh at you when you fight."

"Okay, that's enough, past is passed. Korra and Asami is now happy with each other. I wonder what's between the two of them since our world is at peace now. Though recently, there is a group of people that is under our surveillance." Mako mumbled while thinking his two friends that are on work in the Future Industries Tower. "Well, I guess you need to go now Bolin, it's time for our work to resume." his eyes darted at the door as same as looking at his brother.

"Got it, well, see you, me and Opal will have a date tonight, expect me to come home late." Bolin says.

"Okay, bye." Mako replied.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, a man went and enters to an abandoned house in the city. The house is very dark and looks creepy. There are dirt everywhere. He sits down and talks to someone. 

"Sir, the Order has now the latest report about them." a man said, "What should we do?"

"Let them be." replied the mysterious man. "This is not the right time for our plans. We need our plans to be polished and perfect before we do it."

"Okay sir."

"When the right time comes, we will now fulfill our plans to dominate again." the mysterious man said to the latter.

 

* * *

 

_**179 AG/ Year 2005** _

_**Back at the Mortal World**_

Øyvind arrives in Narvik the next morning, he knows that he is in the place when he felt a stinging sensation on his hand while on the plane. He brought with him the latest books about Norwegian lifestyle, something that will help Magnus in staying in this world. He sat down in the cabin that he owned and firebends the fireplace for some heating. Then he rushed to the portal and wait for his companion to arrive.

After a while, the portal glows and Magnus arrives.

"So, Welcome to the Mortal World, we are here in a place called Narvik, in a country that the called Norway. There are many countries in this world, unlike ours, just so you know." he said to him. "I would also like to remind you that it is the only place that we could use our bending. I think, that the Order briefs you about that in your mission letter. am I right?"

"Yes. So tell me, what is our plan for me to get close to that brothers that I am guarding for?" Magnus asks.

"That's a great question." he replied and he explains to Magnus what he should do.

Years have gone by and both of them continuously in this mission, sort of, Magnus, had been successfully employed in a television station, thanks to his hobby, listening to news which is also the common past time of sentries. With the advent of television in the United Republic, he also picks up the style of the Reporters when reporting live events and pro-bending matches which switch to television broadcast from radio. On the other hand, the latter, had been known nationwide, thanks to its performances in television and theater. The brothers, the persons who is very important to this mission, had recently got a talk show on a network and they pick Magnus and Calle as their sidekicks. Øyvind's group also had a show on television as well, but only last a season, though. When they had the show of their own, Calle leaves first on the other show for this one. But, the brothers are very successful, a video that went crazy and taken the world by storm, their talk show renewed season by season, had concerts and such. But, Magnus and Øyvind still communicate with each other, whether they are reporting to the leader or to one another. One of the descendants, Vegard, is still experiencing dreams of their world, but he simply shrugs and dismissed it as for him it is not real and only a dream. Then one day, Magnus is in a neighboring country called Sweden, in a hotel walking in the corridor, where the brothers have a concert and Øyvind, in his home watching some shows when their bracelets glow red. Magnus, rushes back to his room and the latter sits down, and they both started to meditate. When their spirit forms arrived in a meadow in the Spirit World, they met with the Order's leader, they expect themselves to report. But, the leader speaks in first and suddenly said:

"Sons, now is the right time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you are not familiar or new with The Legend of Korra and the so-called Bending Arts, you can check the official Avatar Wiki for info. :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me out! :D](http://avatar.wikia.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Again, Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they already know that the time has come to return to their world with them. Will they succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason that I casted Magnus and Øyvind as sentry characters is that I think they are very serious persons. Although, the others is also serious but the rest of them fits as the main characters. And on the side note, I really need to rewatch the fighting scenes in The Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender for the bending scenes in the upcoming chapters. That's it. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

_**Ten years after, the present time: 189 AG/Year 2015** _

_**The Spirit World**_

"Sons, now is the right time."

"Sir, are you sure about that?" Magnus recovers first and asks. The latter just stared at them, seems very speechless. "Were on another country, think of it that if Norway is the United Republic, and this place that were we are right now is the Earth Kingdom."

"I have the strange feeling that now it's the right time. Do you remember the people we are closely investigating the in the past ten years? Intelligence reports from the Republic City Police say that they are growing number by number and the Avatar needs the help of them." the Leader says.

"So, who is that group anyway? The Red Lotus?, or The Equalists?" now Øyvind is the one who spoke.

"I really don't know by now, but I suspect that it is the Red Lotus." he replied. Magnus now sits back on the ground.

"Zaheer's reformed right, sir? He is now been influenced by Avatar Korra and now serves as one of the monks in the Northern Air Temple." he said.

"Wait, what?! Has Zaheer been released? But how? How come I didn't knew this." Øyvind gasped and eyes bulging from the revelation.

"He helped Avatar Korra to have her Avatar State back, by facing her fears and after further visits from Korra, he became her guide. And just released last year." leader explains.

"But, we are not sure if he can be trusted right? I mean, he is the former leader of the Red Lotus." he said.

"I know, Zaheer is aware of the issue that some of the members of the Red Lotus are still lingering across the nations and he clears to us that he is not involved in that sort of group." the leader says as he finally stands from the position where he was sitting. "Anyways, have a plan how to get them here. We have now needed them here as soon as possible. They should now know their origin and their abilities as the descendants. I remind you that you need to exit at the portal near the tree of time, to the Northern Water Tribe. Sentries are now deployed near the portal and await your arrival."

"Yes, sir! We'll make a plan about this." they said in unison, and the Leader has returned to their world.

"What is our plan?" Øyvind asks Magnus.

"Let's have a party, let's make them drunk, block their chis, and drive to Narvik." Magnus replied.

"Are you an idiot? It doesn't make sense."

"I'm only joking. I have a plan now."

"So what is it?" he asks.

"I will tell you later, just trust me on this." Magnus said to him.

"Okay, got it. We should go on then and make this plan work. Let's go back." Øyvind now stands and both of them goes back to where they are now.

* * *

 

_**189 AG/Year 2015** _

_**Stockholm, Sweden**_  

After returning back from the spirit world, Magnus receives a message from his phone from Bård to come to his room for an important announcement. He is now used to this device now. At first, he wonders what is this about. He hopes that this thing has been introduced to Republic City right now. He gets up, change first his clothes and went to his colleague's/friend's/mission's room.

"Finally, Magnus, what takes you so long?" Bård asks him. "It's been two hours since I texted you to come here."

"Uhhhh...." Magnus was thinking for an excuse. "I fell asleep. I was a bit tired. Sorry"

"That's alright. Nothing to be serious about." he said. "Take a sit."

He takes the chair and sits between Vegard and Calle.

"Hey! Since we are now _**complete**_ ," giving emphasis to the last word and eyes Magnus, and grins. "I have an important announcement!"

"What is it?" they said in unison.

"I just found out that...that..."

"Cut the crap, Bård just tell it." Calle exclaims. "Cant wait for it!"

"Okay. Relax, Larsen." he said. "So, IjustfoundoutthatwehaveafivedayoffandIamtreatingyouallforavacation." again Bård said fast.

"Doesn't make sense, brother." now Vegard finally speaks up, "Can't understand a word. You speak so fast."

"Sorry. I was very excited." his brother said. "So, I repeat, I just found out that we have a five day off and I am treating you all for a vacation."

"Wait, a vacation?!" Calle said. "You will treat us?"

"Yep, you're right." said the latter. "And Calle, tell your two idiot friends to come with us, also my treat"

"That was great! Count me in, since you will treat us!" Calle happily speaks. "And, I'll tell the idiots now that you will treat them as well."

 _Well, well, well, I already knew that, I was about to suggest a vacation, but since Bård said it first, it is now easy for us to execute the plan._ Magnus says to himself.

"I should ask you guys," Bård speaks, "Do you know a place where to go, I can't think of any."

Upon hearing this, Magnus smiles big as he won a prize. _Now, I will add this day in the list of my life's most luckiest days._

"Maybe we should go to Narvik, you know, for a change, since we were always going to Stavanger, Copenhagen and Ålesund in our past vacations." Magnus suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." he replies. "So, do you agree on this? We'll go to Narvik in two days. I'll book the tickets later." the rest just nods.

"That settles then," he yawns. "I feel sleepy now. meeting adjourned, you may leave and I'll see you all tomorrow."

They said goodbyes to each other and went to their own rooms to rest.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was opening the door of his hotel room when his phone vibrates. He took the phone out of his pocket to check who messages him as he enters his own room.

"Oh, as expected. Calle surely told him about Bård's plan." he mumbled.

He sat onto his bed as he open the message and read it.

 

 

 

 

> _**I was told by Calle that Bård wanted me and Anders to join you guys on a vacation. Do you know where is it? and how about the Plan?** _

He thinks of a reply and typed his reply on his phone.

 

 

 

 

> _**No need to worry, just as planned, I suggested to them that have a vacation in Narvik. I'll just tell them when we arrive there to stay in the Cabin of yours so that there is no need to book again for a hotel to stay.** _

And after a while, he receives a reply.

 

 

 

 

> _**Okay, how about the things that we are needed in our plan? Do you have them already?** _

He smiles when he read it and replies again.

 

 

 

 

> **_Yeah, I already have it, since that thing will last for about twenty years. I bought it with me when I first arrive here  thinking that it would very useful and it just found its use. It is placed in a cupboard in your cabin._ **

After sending the reply, he takes a shower first and now read the reply.

 

 

 

 

> _**Good. Just tell me if you need help. I'll prepare myself now and I can't wait to go back to our world and finish this mission. Good night.** _

Reading Øyvind's reply, he felt the excitement to complete the mission that he and his friend have been for years.

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _**Yeah, me too. I just can't wait. I miss Republic City and our people. I guess I'll see you around then. Good night also.** _

Magnus can feel the excitement that lingers in this body and said to himself:

_Now it is the time and I can feel that we will succeed._

And then he now went to sleep.

* * *

 

Two days later, they arrived at Narvik and stay at Øyvind's cabin. The cabin was clean and very homely, but one thing that was noticeable in the cabin is that the decorations are colored in Red, Gold, Blue and White. The couches, cabinets, cupboards, tables, vases and kitchenware. Well, of course, except the electronics.

"I see that you have a taste, man." says Anders. "It's very beautiful. I wish I could have those vases, it seems to be expensive."

"Don't worry, you can have those soon Anders." said Øyvind. "Do you want a drink, I have a wine in my fridge and have some food too. Just sit there in the living room and rest for a while. Magnus, can you help me please?"

"Okay, sure why not." Magnus says.

"Good." he replies and they went to the kitchen.

When they are now in the kitchen, Øyvind speaks up again.

"Hey, where's the potion that we will use?"

"It's in the cupboard, third from the right, in the blue one. Get it." Magnus replies.

He get the potion in the blue cupboard, third to the right, and examines it. The potion is colorless and odorless.

"How are we sure that this will work on them, our potions does a little effect on mortals you know."

"It will have an effect on them of course, they're from our world. They are not really Mortals, but half-Mortals." Magnus said.

"I know, but do you think that the effects on them will last long? Do you think that they will be unconscious until we arrived in the Northern Water Tribe?" Øyvind asks.

"Of course, it will last long, it's been tried and tested. Remember, I'm the son of the best healer and potion maker in Republic City."

"Yeah, I forgot. Right. Just bend that potion now and put it on the wine and I'll serve them now."

"No, no, no, we will serve it later at dinner. So the effect will last long, tonight's full moon and the effect will be strong when it drank at night. But the effect will kick in about an hour and a half after they drank it." says Magnus. "Just serve else, and when it is served at dinner, we'll drink the other one. We can tell the difference, though. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go now."

And they went back from the kitchen, bringing tea instead of potion induced wine and some biscuits for them.

* * *

"Man, this tea tastes great!" said Anders after sipping the tea from his cup. Then grabs some sugar cube, tossed it in his tea and stir it with a spoon.

"Wait, what are you doing?" it is now Vegard who spoke. "The spoon bents and how come you didn't notice it?"

Magnus and Øyvind eyed each other when they heard what happened.

 _His powers are now showing, but thank heavens he didn't notice it._ Magnus says to himself.

"Maybe my grip is too strong." he said to Vegard "Sorry, Øyvind, I bent your spoon."

"That's alright. No worries."

"Anyway, that's enough. What are we gonna eat for dinner?" Bård asks them.

"Reindeer's steak?" Calle replies with a smile. "You remember when doing that segment for the show. We were drunk then."

"Oh no, no, no," says Vegard, his face seems to be disturbed. "That was bad and we were really drunk then."

"Why? When you and your brother puking while taping the segment?"

"Yeah. Don't mention it." Bård speaks. "I don't wanna remember it."

"Okay, man." replied Calle. "I will not bring that topic ever again."

"Back to the question. Any ideas for dinner?"

"We can have roasted turkey, some bread, and wine if you want." the owner of the cabin offers. "I have them in my fridge. I asked the caretaker to buy it for me."

"Great! That settles then." Vegard said. "Do you want me to help you prepare for dinner."

"No. Just stay there and relax." he said. "Magnus already offered to help."

"Oh, okay, fine." the latter said.

"Sorry mate, I just want you to again, relax and feel at home since your brother treated me on this trip." he said. "That's the least that I can do for all of you guys."

"Hey, it's almost dinner time." Magnus told him. "Let's go and prepare the dinner."

And the both of them again goes to the kitchen and prepare the dinner for all of them, at least, sort of.

* * *

"Vegard almost got me in there." Øyvind said as he prepare the roasting oven. The brick style roasting oven. "And, I think, Anders, is an earthbender or a metalbender. I saw how he bend the spoon when he stirred his tea lightly."

"So, his powers are now showing." Magnus replied. "I can sense that he was strong. Strong as Wing and Wei."

"Speaking, of which. Who are they?" he asks.

"Wing and Wei, they are Toph Beifong's twin grandsons."

"Where are they from? Republic City? They are from Zaofu, right?"

"Yeah."

"The Metal Clan. I remember them."

The roasting oven was ready to be used, and while they are chatting nonsense things, a man enters the kitchen eyeing them suspiciously. Øyvind flicks his hand to create a fire in his palm and tossed the flame it in the oven when the man speaks up:

"Did I just saw by flicking your hand the oven flames by itself?"

The two of them looks who said that word, nervously. It was Vegard. That man really, is investigative from the start. They stared at each other, finding words to cover up what Vegard saw. He just saw Øyvind firebend.

"Uhh...." he stammers. Lost at words. His eyes still staring at Magnus, begging his colleague to help him give a valid reason to Vegard.

Magnus was the one who returns from its composure, he steps forward and went where Vegard was staying and spoke:

"What are you saying Vegard? There is a flame in the oven, although it was small."

"Are you sure?" the man said to him.

"It's just a coincidence that he flicks his hand. You know, his hands are a little bit tired, he prepares everything for us." Magnus said. Hoping that the reason he said will convince Vegard.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Vegard said. "Maybe, I'm just tired too, from the flight, you know. I think it's just my imagination."

"You bet." Magnus said.

"I think I should go back with the others." Vegard speaks again. "You may continue helping Øyvind."

"Alright. I'll just tell you guys if the dinner is ready." he said to the man, then Vegard nods and leave Magnus and the other felt a sense of relief when Vegard is completely out of the kitchen.

"Phew, that was close, again." Øyvind speaks up staring at the floor. "That man, really, was unbelievable. I should have been careful. Our cover almost blew up."

"You should, next time." the other said. "Although, you may show them your ability to firebend after this mission." then laughs.

* * *

 

_**Year 2015/189 AG** _

_**Republic City, United Republic**_

"Chief, there was an emergency!" an officer rushes to Mako's office, panting. "Two benders, a waterbender and an earthbender, attacking the guards near the portal!"

Mako already knew the motives of the attackers.

 _It must be related to the White Lotus mission in the Mortal World._ He said to himself.

"Dispatch all metalbenders on-site, quick!" he ordered. "Fend off the attackers, don't let them through the portal! I'll just alarm the United Forces and be there right away."

"Yes, sir!" the officer said.

Meanwhile near the portal, the two benders singlehandedly defeated all the rookie guards at the portal. The guards, of course, were White Lotus Sentries as they are tasked personally by Avatar Korra and the world leaders to guard it. It can be seen that the sentries put up a good fight as the two are nearly tired. But when they about to enter the portal, that's the time when the metalbenders arrived. A metalbender bends his coil of metal to capture the arm of one of them. But his companion, sensed it, bends the earth and turn it into lava prompting the officers to fall back.

"Tell it to your chief and to the White Lotus that you cannot stop us!" the earthbender said and both of them entered the portal when Mako arrives.

"Where are they?" Mako asks his officers. "and why there is a moat in here?"

"One of the attackers does bend lava, just like your brother." Officer Han said. "And one more thing sir."

"What?"

"He said that you and the White Lotus can't stop them."

"I can stop them."

"But how, sir?"

"I know their plans. I'll chase and stop them." says Mako.

"Isn't it too dangerous sir?" the officer says to him, looking worried. "That you are going to cross the portal?"

"No, it's not. I've been here once, during the Harmonic Convergence, remember?"

"Yes."

"But there's a catch, I've never been to the other side. That's where the two are going to." Mako speaks up. "Now, don't tell the others that I'm following them through the portal. Even my brother, Bolin. Tell him that I was busy doing rounds in the city."

"Affirmative sir." Han said.

And now Mako crosses the portal, in order to reach the attackers that have motives in the Mortal World and stop them.

* * *

"And now it's done!" Magnus said. He feels victorious after spending almost two hours with the other man in preparing for dinner in the kitchen. "Can I just go now and tell the rest that dinner's ready?"

"No. I'm the one going to tell." Øyvind replied. "But wait, I'll ask you something."

"What?" says Magnus.

"Are we sure about this?"

"About what?"

"You know, the wine thing, we're going to knock them out!" Øyvind says, he was very nervous about the thing that they will do now. "Like we drugged them or something."

"Oh, that! I already told you about that earlier right?" the man replies. "If we are not doing that, do you have any plans on how to get them to Republic City?"

"No, I don't have any plans."

"That's exactly my point." then he continues, "If we tell them who they really were, they might not believe us and they will think that were crazy!"

"Okay, I got your point." he said. "But, are you sure that there were no side effects on them, in case?" he speaks. "You know, they're technically half-Mortals."

"Whatever, Mortals are just like non-benders, nothing to worry about." Magnus explains. "Just go there and tell them that the dinner was ready."

"Alright, boss."

So, Øyvind gets out of the kitchen when he noticed the door was not closed, and when he was about to tell everyone that dinner is ready, a mysterious man appears at the door, and that moment, a flying rock hits him in the forehead which immediately knocks him out, much to the shock of everyone inside the cabin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the side note, as you read this chapter, Anders's ability revealed as an Earthbender/Metalbender although he didn't know. He will knew it soon somehow. Then, for those who are not familiar what Earthbending or Metalbending means, you may check this out for reference, also, I will tell all of the readers together with the characters what Bending Arts, and the Avatar World is all about in the succeeding chapters. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Earthbending](http://avatar.wikia.com/Earthbending)  
> [Metalbending](http://avatar.wikia.com/Metalbending)


	3. The Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's confirmed. The Plan was failed. Is there any other options?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since, this is my first ever fic that I written, your comments and suggestion to make this fic better is highly appreciated. Don't forget to place kudos as well. :))
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.

_Wow. I'm in the Mortal World._ Mako said after crossing the portal.

He was in a forest, a clear forest, in a clear night sky. He knew that their world and this world is basically the same.

 _I need to find out where they are located, I need to save them._ He said to himself.

Whatever it takes, Mako is really determined to save them from the dangerous persons that after them.

* * *

 

"Woah, what did you do?" Calle said, shouting at the man who hit Øyvind with a rock. It shouldn't knock him of course, because that rock is very small.

"Shut up!" the man said.

"No, you shut up! What is your problem?!"

"I said SHUT UP!!!" the man speaks in rage. He stomp and punches in the air. A big pile of rock hits Calle immediately and falls down.

"Now AGAIN! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Magnus now speaks. Finding a reason. 

"Do you think I will believe you, sentry?" the man replies. "I know that they were here. I can sense the energy? Is it them?" now pointing at the direction of the three who helps Calle to get up after it got hit with a pile of rock.

 _If I speak the truth, they will hurt them and If I'm not they will kill us._ Magnus mumbled to himself.

_It's now or never._

"Well answer me, for the last time." he spoke again. "WHERE ARE THEY?! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER. YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!"

"If you wanna know, who they were. You gonna go through me FIRST!" Magnus replies in rage, then raises his hand, the water from the kitchen surrounds his body and as he pushes his palm in the air, the ring of water surrounds him creates shards of ice the man. As the ice assaults the man, he blocks it by stomping hard to the ground that pushes the land upward creating a shield.

"The four of you!" he shouted. "Help, that unconscious idiot and find a place hide!"

"But" Vegard said. "We want to help you."

"No need. I want all of you to be safe." he said to Vegard. "Trust me. I'll explain everything later."

When the man was ready to attack Magnus, another man appears beside him.

"Don't, let me handle this." the man said. "I want to face that sentry."

"Okay, as you wish."

"Good." the other man said. "Hello, Magnus! Do you remember me?"

"You!" Magnus replied in shock. "How, Kito, what are you doing here?"

"Well, well, my dear friend," Kito replies. "I just want the descendants for our leader. Now surrender them to us."

"No. How did you do this to us." he said. "You're a sentry too."

"No, I'm not. The Order despises me. Now, If you don't want to surrender them, I have no choice but to hurt you!"

"Never, hurt me, but I will never give them to you." Magnus rages.

Now Kito streams the water from his water skin from the left side of his torso and directs it to Magnus, which he avoids by shifting his position on the opposite side.

* * *

"It was real, it was real." Vegard said.

They were hiding in one of the rooms of the cabin. It was dark and no lights, maybe there's a light, but they forgot to turn it on for the safety of course.

"What are you talking about?" Bård asks his brother.

"I can't believe that were in this situation." replied Vegard. "Earlier, before that man appears, I saw Øyvind created a fire from his palm."

"Are you sure about that?" now it's Anders who asks and he stared at Øyvind now awake. "Are you okay? You are hit."

"Yes, I'm okay." he replied. "And, yes, it's true. Sorry man, I lied. It was a long explanation."

"Just as Magnus says." replied Vegard, faces Øyvind and asks him. "Who are they referring to? The Descendants. Is it us?"

"Yes, you are the so-called Descendants." he said. "But, I'll explain later."

"You should. Magnus also said that." Calle speaks. "After all they have done to me. It hurts a lot you know."

"Why?" he said, worried. "What did they do to you?"

"I was just simply got hit by a large rock after I shouted at the man after you knock out."

"I'm sorry." he said. "I should have kept you safe."

"But why?" says Bård, now looking scared and confused.

"Because, you are like us," he says. "But powerful, all of you are stronger than Magnus and me."

"How come that we are powerful, we have no powers." says Anders.

"It's because, you're bending skills aren't showing yet."

"What bending?" still Anders.

"The ability to control an element. But, as I said earlier I will explain all of it later on after this trial." Øyvind speaks, his eyes are focused on the surroundings when he heard large steps towards them. It must be the man who attacked him.

"Shhh. Quiet. Someone is coming." he said. "Stay on the side and hide. I'll be on the cover."

The rest just follows him and hide beside the stacks of boxes in the room. Øyvind stands up and walked towards the door in the room when it forcibly opens. It was the man, who hit him with a rock, a small rock that blocks his flow of energy. He immediately hides, not for being a coward but to have some time to get his energy back flowing.

"I know you're in there." the man said. "Come on join us _**Descendants**_. Let's play a game." He was expected to receive a reply, but no one does it and anger is now in his system. He punches the ground, creating a wave of quakes, the rocks on the ground shattered. The walls of the cabin have been cracked. When Øyvind got the chance, he returns to his friends on the side. They were really looked scared. He sat beside Vegard and said:

"You're the mature one here. I know you saw me earlier, just relax. Don't be scared. I'll protect all of you from him." his face seems to be relax after hearing those words and just nods. He stands up, now energized and faced his enemy.

"You want to play a game, huh?" he said with courage. "I'll show you some game." then he launches a series of fireball strikes to the man. The other responded by blocking and launching multiple rocks as well. Øyvind avoids the attacks by jumping high and arching his feet down to create a large firewall and sends it directly to the earthbender. Then, he continuously jabs to create more fireballs to hit the earthbender. After almost twenty jabs and punches he made, he barely managed to hit the man. _That man is very strong._ He mused to himself. Panting hard, he had a strong feeling that he will lose this fight. The man wasn't giving too much effort in this fight. He thinks that he is waiting the right time to strike him hard just like to knock him again. But, he must not lose hope. His friend, Magnus was really fighting the other man outside. _His enemy was probably a waterbender,_ he said again to himself based on what he heard, just splashes of strong water currents outside.

* * *

"I didn't know that idiot was like that, very different." Bård whispered to his brother. Although he was scared, he managed to say it.

"They're different." his brother whispered back. He was proud of his friend. He was proud that he risks his life for them. _I want to be like him._ he mused to himself while staring at Bård. "So are we."

"Huh?!" Bård sounds confused.

"Are you not listening to what he said earlier?"

"No, I'm not, I was too scared."

"Ugh, he said that we are like them. Our powers haven't showed up."

"That's interesting. We have powers." he laughs.

"Don't laugh, we are serious here. Take it seriously." now Calle speaks up.

"I'm serious here, Larsen, I just want all of you to relax." Bård whispered grumpily. "Because all of you are now on the state of panicking. That doesn't help."

"Sorry."

"By being relax, is the thing that we can do for them."

"I wonder what powers do I have." again Calle mused.

"Shut up, once we get up here alive, you will know." Anders whispers to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Magnus is still battling with Kito, strong currents of water flew, ice shards are scattered on the living room.

"I'm very impressed." he said mocking. "You are getting stronger by the years, Magnus."

He only responded by grunting.

"I wasn't expecting that. A clumsy and shy like you being this strong. Can't believe that I'm saying this, but you're not enough to match my strength, kid."

He knows that what Kito says is true. He was a new sentry, shy and clumsy when Kito was a deputy, he was strong with the missions, completing it with ease and with fluidity. _**He was his friend.**_ Then one time, speculations about him are spreading, that he completes his assigned mission easily by using an illegal way to capture and detain dissidents. A skill that is forbidden throughout their world. By doing **bloodbending** , by controlling the water inside an organism, which the user can use to control the movements of its target. At first, he didn't believe this, Kito is kind to him, an intelligent man, a great mentor. Kito, faced trial and tribunal, in front of the White Lotus council and the leaders of the governments, in Republic City. He pleaded to the tribunal that he doesn't have the skill, but there are several witnesses, appeared in the tribunal that convinced them to place him under detention. He was detained immediately at the compound, treated like a prisoner for days, he himself was sad of what happened to his friend, until one time, he wandered around the compound when he heard screams and grunts, and he saw everything. The speculation is true, he bloodbend the guards to get the key and escapes. After that he hasn't heard about him until this very day. That he was in front of him, that they are fighting.

 _Oh, crap. It's full moon. We were both strong._ Again, he was talking to himself. _He might use that creepy bloodbending, in order to defeat me. I admit that I'm no match with him. But, I think I'm intelligent than him. Still, I'm the son of the best healer and potion maker in Republic City._ After he said that he grinned to Kito.

"Why are you grinning, ready to face your oblivion?" he asked.

Now, he is distracted, as expected. I must think of something that can be useful. "I'm just happy that my dream to fought with you in the battle came true. I'm ready for that oblivion." he acted. Now, I can use this acting skills that I learned here in this world.

"Okay, as you wish then. Get ready!" he shouted. As he slowly bends the water to form multiple spears of ice. Magnus kept thinking hard until he remembers something.

_The wine. Shit, how come I forgot the wine. I need to distract him. I need to lure him in the dining area near the wine._

"Okay, okay, I admit, I wasn't ready to face my oblivion not here in this beautiful room." he said to Kito.

"But where?" Kito said.

Then, Magnus bends the ice shards scattered to create a shield of ice in front of him to give him time to escape to the dining room. As he reached the dining room, he broke down the wine and mix it together and put it in his water skin in his pocket. The effect of this to half-Mortals will occur after an hour and a half, but at waterbenders, in a full moon, the effects will occur instantly.

"Now, get ready. Make sure you can stop this attack."

"I will."

Kito now launches multiple spears of ice to Magnus, and he avoided it swiftly, Magnus, puts out the potion induced wine from his water skin and sent it straight to Kito quickly, it didn't affect him much as expected. Kito was wet with the potion that Magnus sent. He just wanted the potion to contact his skin.

"Is that what you got?" Kito shouts with fury. "You're a weakling."

"Yeah, but there's another." Magnus replies with a smile. Then he waves his hand, Kito realized in shock that Magnus was bending the water outside his skin. "Do you think, that I'm weak?" He continues bending it until Kito feels something, something bad.

"What is happening to me?!" he questions.

"You didn't know. How pity you are." he said, laughing. "The effect of the potion that I bend towards your skin will occur immediately."

"You fooled me!" he said and then he immediately passed out. It will take hours until he gains consciousness.

 _I need to help the others._ He mumbled and rushed to the place where the rest are.

* * *

Now panting, Øyvind is still fighting the earthbender with a series of fireballs and surge of flames, it barely manage to hit the man, who is waiting for the right moment to strike him. _I must think of something_ , he whispered to himself.

"Out of heat?" the man asked him. Taunting him to launch some flames.

"No." he replied to the man. _Damn, where is Magnus._

"You sure?" the man says. "I can sense it. If you may allow, it's my time to strike."

The earthbender lifts a rock, bend it into different pieces and simultaneously strikes him. He manage to avoid the rocks, but he didn't notice that the man disappears out of his sight, he was finding the man, and after a short amount of time, the man reappears, below him and punched him hard, causing him to fall back.

"I can't take this, he's tired and wounded." Vegard said. He is now worried at his friend, his incredibly powerful friend. He can't stand it out that seeing him so much hurt.

"So, what you will do?" his brother replied.

"Let's take that rock manipulating guy out."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not." Vegard whispered but now fuming with anger. "We can't just sit here and hide while our friend is almost wounded."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Calle asks.

"Good thing you asked that." Vegard still whispering, he shifts his sitting and face the rest. "Listen, I don't wanna hear words, or anything before I finished. Anders and I will go out of hiding to lure the man, while the both of you, a bunch of idiots, will get Øyvind and escape as fast as you can, got it?"

The rest of them just nod in unison, agreeing to Vegard's plan.

"You're finished!" the man said to Øyvind, "Too bad, you'll not going to see your beloved Fire Nation." he bend a big chunk of rock, position it where Øyvind was lying, and as he was about to strike him down, Vegard stands up from his position and shouts:

"Hey! Do you want us?!"

The man simply throws away the large rock from the side that destroys the cabinet at the side.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise, Descendant." the man mused.

"Let him lie there, there's no sense if you finish him and we escaped right?" says Vegard acting. He gave a signal to Calle for their next move.

"You're right, descendant." he replied. Calle and Bård carefully stand to get up and help the wounded man, they got him easily and tried to escape but the man sensed it and create a barrier to block them from hiding. Luckily, the man didn't block the door. They were hoping that Magnus is fine and can find them here.

"Do you think that you can fool me, descendant?" the man angrily uttered. "You are about to see my real power, descendant."

The man directs the position to where Calle and Bård where, and bending the rock around them, and enclosed them in darkness.

"Oh, were doomed." says both Calle and Bård.

Vegard noticed that the man not only enclosed them in a huge rock prison, but the rocks move together. He was crushing them with the rocks, he don't want these to happen. Being the nerd, he must do anything to save his brother and his friends.

 _I need to try, I need to try._ Vegard mutters.

"Don't ever try to hurt my brother!" he said and strongly pushed his both fists forward, a large stream of fire continuously appears, and hits the man at the back. The rocks stop moving, saving them from being crushed. That's the time where Magnus arrives at the room where they are hiding.

"Did you see that?" he said to Anders with a bit of happiness and worry. "I can control fire."

"Yeah, I did." Anders answered. "But, there's another problem."

"What?"

"You took down the man, and now the three of them was trapped."

"Oh my goodness, are you okay there Bård?" he shouted.

"Yeah, were okay, just get us out of here." Bård answered back.

"What am I gonna do?" Vegard mused panicking. "What are we gonna do Anders."

Before Anders answered Vegard's question, someone replied in first.

"Anders, you can get them out of there." says Magnus.

"Magnus, you're safe." says Vegard. He is happy to see his other friend safe. "Did you defeat the other guy?"

"Yes. I did."

"How can I get them out of there?" Anders questioned Magnus.

Magnus got the question and answered Anders back.

"Focus your mind on that rock." his fingers pointing at the rock that enclosed Calle, Bård and Øyvind. "Then slowly pushed the rock down back at the ground."

"What if I can't do it." Anders said hesitating.

"You can do it, man." Vegard said.

"Okay." said Anders and focused his mind on the rock. He raised his arm, in the spot of the top of the rocks, and gently gestured his arms downward. He can feel the weight of the rock that he was pushing down, although it is far, but he keeps his mind focused and slowly, the rock goes back down to the ground and released Calle, Bård and Øyvind. He was happy that they are out of the enclosed rock, he got a sensation of weakness on his body then sat down and rest.

Calle and Bård rushed to Vegard's side and hug them while Magnus, went beside the earthbender man and do something.

"What are you doing?" Calle mused.

"I'm doing the thing that I've done with the other guy there." he replied. He bends the water from his water skin bend it again to get into his skin. After he done that, he rushed to Øyvind and use the remaining water, first he separate the potion to the water and use it to heal him. When Øyvind regains he consciousness, he speaks to Magnus.

"What happened?"

"Well, you've been knocked out again and Vegard defeats the guy."

"How come?"

"Maybe he already discover his abilities." he laughs and Øyvind faced Vegard.

"Is it true, Vegard?" he asks. "You discovered your abilities?"

"Yes. I was hoping to become like you, you know, brave and have the power to control fire." says Vegard laughing. "And when I was in rage because that man was trying to crush you three, I pushed my arms forward and voila, a stream of fire appears and got hit him hard."

"I'm glad that you can firebend, I can teach you some tricks." he laughs. "Look at Anders, he's tired."

"He was the one who get you out of that rock prison." again it was Vegard.

"So, did he also discover his abilities by himself?"

"No, Magnus said it." says Anders, now regaining strength. "I can't believe that my ability is the same as that bad guy."

"Do you knew our abilities as well?" Bård asks Magnus, while Calle just raises his eyebrows.

"No." he replied. "But you will discover it soon. Don't worry." and Bård frowns.

"Speaking of which, lets get out of here." Vegard said. "Before that man woke up and attacks us again."

They got out of the room and went directly to the door to escape when another man appears in front of them. The man is also panting and clad in a uniform, a police uniform. They know that he was from another world, the design is different from the uniform of their country.

"Crap, another enemy." Bård said.

"No, he's not an enemy." Øyvind said. "Hello, Mako. Are you here to save us? Well, you're pretty late."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still figuring out what abilities Calle and Bård will get. Either both waterbenders, airbenders or one waterbender and one airbender. Anyways, more chapters to come and i'm thinking of something interesting. Pairings perhaps? Lets see. :)


	4. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey towards a new world begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, thanks for reading my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it. Also, i'm really desperate for your suggestions to make this story better. I would like also to call all veteran writers in all fandoms to teach me and gave me some advices in fanfic writing. That will be a great honor for a newbie like me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

"No, he's not an enemy." Øyvind said. "Hello, Mako. Are you here to save us? Well, you're pretty late."

"Sorry." Mako said sighing "I'm still not familiar in this world. But wait, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah were fine almost killed." he said sarcastically and Mako cringes.

"Who's this man?" Vegard asks.

"Okay guys," it's now who Magnus speaks and gestures Mako. "A time for a little introduction. Introduce yourself, Officer Mako."

"Chief now." says Mako. "Well, I'm Mako. Chief of the Republic City Police. Nice to meet you all."

"Well, I'm Calle." obviously its Calle who speaks in first. "And this is, Vegard, Bård and Anders. They're idiots."

Mako, eyes them and shakes their hands. They say their names as Mako shaken their hands one by one.

"Come on, let's get into the Portal so they can be protected." says Magnus.

"Portal, what?!" Bård exclaims. "I know that we have that so called abilities to control the elements. But, Portals? Care to explain?"

"Yeah, can you explain to us." Vegard added. "And we only have five days of Vacation in case you forgot."

"Oh, that," Magnus replies scratching his head. "Nothing to worry about. That vacation can be arranged."

"Come on!" says Øyvind now angry. "Let's go to the Portal and we'll explain."

"Okay."

So, the seven of them drove to a car and park near the portal. The portal is so big to be visible by any kind. A huge beam that starts from the ground and extends onto the sky.

"This is it. I welcome the four of you to the Spirit Portal." Mako says, awe was seen into the eyes of Vegard, Bård, Calle and Anders while the two sentries are teary eyed. "Come on, enter now. Its safe." Both sentries just mouthed the word,  _Finally, Home_. They obeyed what Mako said and entered the large beam of light.

* * *

 

As they entered the large beam of light, a new place strucks into their eyes. A beautiful place that is full of mountains and lakes, magnificent trees and plants, and full of entities that are not normal with the mortal world. Spirits. They are now in the spirit world. They are now in the place that separates dimensions. Unlike their worlds, the Spirit World is clean and more of nature. The four of them feels different though, a different sensation, a sensation of peace and strength as they are walking through this beautiful dimension. It is like that their souls are dancing in joy and full of love.

"As we are now crossing the Spirit World." Mako is the first one to speak. "I think, we owe you a lot of explanations for dragging you into this situation.

"Yeah, you should." Bård speaks up.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything." says Mako. "Where do you want to start?"

"Tell me what is bending."

"Right, bending. Bending is an art, an art that can control an element. Each person in our world can control a specific element. Some can control fire, some can control water, some can control earth and some can control air. But not all of the people can control an element."

"Why is that?" Anders asks.

"I really don't know. Maybe luck, i guess." then Mako continues. "A person can control fire is called a firebender, like this man and me." pointing Øyvind, he just smirks in reply. "waterbender for a person can control Water, like Magnus, earthbender and airbender for a person that can control earth and air respectively."

"So, I can control earth, does it mean that I'm an earthbender."

"Yes. But there is a person that can control all the elements, a unique one, and this person is called the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" Vegard says.

"Yeah, I don't know how to say this but, the Avatar is the bridge between the spirit and our worlds. formed when a human named Wan, fused with the spirit of light, called Raava, during the Harmonic Convergence. Ever since, the Avatar is regarded as one of the most respected persons in our world, your world."

"So, how can this be related to us? How can we be called, the Descendants?"

"I can answer that." Øyvind interrupts. "You are called the Descendants, simply because your ancestors are the companions of the very first Avatar, as this guy said earlier, Avatar Wan." then continued. "Your ancestors are the very first ones who keep the elements within themselves, as before, the elements bestowed by the legendary lion turtle, a creature that protects the mankind during that time and returned to them after. Their powers are par with the Avatar, but they went into your world after the spirit of dark had been imprisoned to venture and Avatar Wan stayed to maintain the balance of our world. That is also the time that the lion turtle stops bestowing the elements and it was a long time before the humans learned how to control the elements themselves. The persons who controls a specific kind of element gathered together and became the Four Nations, the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads, although another nation have been founded that bounds people from all over the Nations to live together, the United Republic."

"I understand now." Vegard said now interested. "Now, tell us more. About you guys."

"About us?" the two sentries chuckled. "Oh, okay. Magnus, you first."

"Well, you know who am I in your world right? My name is still Magnus, and I am a sentry for the Order of the White Lotus, a waterbender, a potion maker and a healer. I came from Republic City, in the United Republic, just like Chief Mako. I came to your world ten years ago, to keep track on you, since my friend here can't track you because you moved to Oslo and pursue that so-called show business."

"Okay, so Order of the White Lotus?"

"Yes, the Order, we served the Avatar and help to maintain balance."

"Oh, okay. So how about you, Øyvind?" Vegard said now satisfied.

"Me? Well." says Øyvind "My name is still the same, I'm a sentry too, but superior with this damn moron. I'm a firebender, just like you and I came from the Fire Nation. Since Magnus said that he's a potion maker, I should say that I came from the one of the noble families and a friend of the Prince, is he still a prince, Mako?"

"No, he's the Fire Lord now."

"Okay, the Fire Lord. But I hope you guys doesn't change the way how you treat us when you didn't know our real identities. Were still the same."

"Don't worry, we'll treat you the same." Bård sarcastically said. "Because if we didn't treat you the same you're going to knock us out with your fire power."

"Yes, I'll do that, idiot." he said and Bård becomes afraid. "No, just kidding. But seriously." and they all laugh.

"The two of them answered your questions, can you tell me what is your life in your world?" now Mako is the one who asked the four of them.

They were still venturing the Spirit World, various spirits passed them and they reciprocate it with awe, in different forms, from bears, carrot like, frogs and foxes. They seem at peace and kind.

"So, back to my question." again says Mako. "How is your life there?"

"We are comedians." says Bård. "Me, my brother, Calle and Magnus had a television show that is very popular with our people."

"Interesting. What else?"

"Aside from being a comedian.." says Vegard. "I'm also a pilot, and I like fighter planes a lot."

"That's cool. I can introduce you with my brother in the United Forces, you may try to fly our firebending fighter planes."

"Geez, thanks a lot." Vegard answered with a glimmer in his eyes.

"So how about you, slick haired tall man? You're Anders right?"

"I like the others, was a comedian too. We have our own television show as well, but that was two years ago and were going back to the theater soon."

"Okay, well then. And last but not the least, this blue eyed man."

"Who, me?" says both Bård and Calle.

"No, not you." Mako said to Bård and eyes pertains to Calle. "Him."

"Just like the others, I'm a comedian too." Calle explains. "But before I became a comedian, I worked with the Armed Forces, particularly in the Navy."

"Great, one of you likes planes and one of you are a former naval official." Mako said then eyes Calle and Bård, "Since the two knew their abilities, being a firebender and an earthbender, do you know yours?"

"That's the problem." Bård replies.

"No, we're not." says Calle.

Mako stares at them seriously, as if he was inspecting them. Calle and Bård just stand them in awkwardness. He checks them physically. Their eyes, both are colored blue, bright as the skies. The hair, Bård had a blond hair but looks dark when stared longer, and Calle had a light blonde hair, _This Calle, had a characteristic that only a Northern Water Tribe royalty have. A light hair. Different from the other tribesmen, just like Princess Yue. After all, he's a descendant. But I'm still not sure about that._ he says to himself and spoke back to them:

"Maybe you two are both waterbenders."

"Really?!" two of them speaks in unison.

"I'm not that really sure," he spoke to them. "But, based on your appearances you might be. Still not sure. Just look at this guy." he gestures his arms to Øyvind and all of them stares him.

"What???" Øyvind says.

"Well, I'm just saying earlier that they might be waterbenders, but still not sure."

"Why, because that I'm a firebender and my eyes are blue?"

"Yeah, sort of. Mr. Blue-eyed Firebender." he sarcastically said.

"That is because, my mother is from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Basically, if you are not sure what are abilities was, can we determine it by doing some bending moves here?" Bård asks Mako.

"Let me think." Mako said and thinks for a while. "No."

"But why?" he eagerly asks again but before Mako can answer, Vegard interrupts.

"I'm going to answer that one." he said to his brother. "We are not allowed to do bending, even we can do so, because the Spirits will get angry."

"How, do you know that one, Vegard?" Magnus eyes him.

"I don't know. It's just crossed my mind."

"Speaking of which, I received a report, years ago about you Vegard." Mako said.

"What report?"

"About that, Vegard." Øyvind talked. "When you have the kind of dream, different things, and then you said it into the national television, I was really worried about that and I kinda report it to the Order when I meditate."

"The report is not that complete, though." Mako said and asks Vegard. "Care to tell about what are the things you have dreamt about."

"It's just different views and people who had magic like that." Vegard said. "But, I only remembered a part of my dream when I woke up in the morning. Nothing bad happens in my dreams, sort of."

Still, they are wandering the midst of the Spirit World when Magnus suggests on how to see Vegard's dreams.

"When, we arrived in the Northern Water Tribe, lets went to the Healer to check his dreams."

"Northern Water what?" that was the only reaction the four have said. Aside from the questions, they also say the 'what' thing when they aren't familiar. They are right to say that thing, because they barely knew their new world.

"Are they any scary things that will hurt us there?" Bård courageously asked them. He thinks that the word tribe is connected with weird things and stuff.

"No," Magnus says. "That is the Northern division of the Water Tribes. Full of waterbenders and healers, a city full of canals and enclosed in a fortress and buildings that is made entirely of ice."

"Wow!" the only thing Anders said when he heard of it.

"I'm thinking of the place just like Venice." Vegard blurted.

"That's a fact." Magnus says. "But, entirely made of ice."

"Earlier, you tell us about the so-called Avatar." Bård asks them while scratching his head. "If Avatar Wan is the first, who is the current Avatar?"

"Interesting question." Mako replies.

"I was about to ask that, question." his brother said. "I was waiting for the right time."

"Well, not the right time for you." he laughs. "The right time for me."

"Whatever." then Vegard eyes his brother like he wanted to strangle him.

"Ehem." Mako coughs. "The current avatar's name was Korra."

"Is the Avatar a he or a she?" now Vegard asked the question.

"She." he says then continues. "She's a great avatar and wise, and..." Mako doesn't know if he wanted to continue what he was about to say to them. Being the ex-thing of the Avatar was a great privilege, well not that great, after all he was a friend of the Avatar from the start.

"His ex-girlfriend." Øyvind continues what Mako should say.

"Really? Is she good?" says the intrigued Anders.

"Anders?!" Calle snaps. "What the hell you should ask that kind of question."

"Why? Is it bad." and turns to Mako. "Sorry."

"No, its alright. its been 18 years." says Mako. "And besides, I'm happy with her right now."

"So Mako tell me. Do I have a chance with the Avatar?" Øyvind blushes. "I kinda like her you know. Is she single?" The rest of them dropped their jaws after hearing that.

"Well, I know that idiot. You are the reason why we fought up in the Glacier Spirits Festival."

"Back to my question." the sentry was eager to know what is the current relationship status of the Avatar right now. "Is she, you know."

"She's with someone else now."

"Oh, too bad. Do you know who he is?"

"Well..."

Magnus puts his face near Øyvind and whispers something.

"What?! Are you serious about that Magnus?" he was shocked, really shocked.

"Yes. It's true."

"So, what did you say Magnus?" says Mako, curious of what he told the sentry about.

"That Avatar Korra, was with your another ex."

"Oh my god." the four of them, Bård, Calle, Vegard and Anders blurted in unison. Apparently, they are shocked too.

"So, is it true? Mako?" the sentry asks Mako.

"Yeah." the chief of police answered him.

"Mako, that was unfortunate of you." Vegard told Mako, who first recovered from the shocking news while the others are speechless about that.

"Imagine that, my friend." Calle told him. "It must be very awkward in your situation." the rest just nods in agreement. "Who is she by the way?"

"You're about to know that, when you met her personally." he teased. "Then for all of you, let's just continue and stop talking about my love life."

As they continue their journey throughout the realm of Spirits, they passed by a meadow, they saw a thing that is similar with the portal that they have entered, surrounded by flying entities of all colors, and luscious plants, the color though is different, the portal that they have entered in Narvik is colored violet, while the color of the portal was yellowish. But sadly, that wasn't the portal that they would enter as that leads to the old downtown area of Republic City. It was created an accident, by Kuvira, when she unleashed the power of the spirit vines to conquer the United Republic with her dream to unite the Earth Kingdom under the 'Earth Empire' banner. By present time, Kuvira is detained in Republic City due to the damages to the city. Even though the portals are opened, it was well guarded by the Order of the White Lotus to prevent the dark energy of a person to influence peaceful and calm spirits living beneath the portal.

Hours and hours since they started venturing in the Spirit World, none of them feel tired or sick. Normally, in Mortal World, that journey is very exhausting and very sweaty. The flow of energy and spirituality in their own selves prevents them to feel the sensation.

"At last! Were here." Magnus exclaimed.

They have arrived at the valley where there are two portals, the Northern Portal which leads to the North Pole and the Northern Water Tribe and the Southern Portal which leads to the South Pole and the Southern Water Tribe. A sense of triumph engulfs the two sentries as their mission has come to an end after 18 years for the firebender and 10 years for the waterbender/healer/potion maker.

"Yeah, were here." Øyvind says while his eyes are in tears then points out the reddish brown light. "A new journey for you guys will begin here as we enter the Northern Portal. But I should ask you one thing."

They only stand there in silence, waiting for the question that he will ask them.

"Are you ready to face a new adventure in your life?." then continues, "Are you ready to conquer new fears and face challenges awaits you?"

The four of them stared at each other for a while and they simply said, "Yes."

"Good."

"By the way," Magnus spoke up. "That thing between the portals is the tree of time. We can use it incase you return, for bringing back the time."

"Okay." Calle says.

"So, what are we waiting for." says the very excited Bård, "Let's see what the new world looks like and face it together."

"You're right there my little brother." Vegard agrees.

Together, they entered the portal to face the new discoveries and revelations that await them.


	5. The Fortress of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård and Calle will now determine their abilities through the help of the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

They expected what Magnus says, but they seemed that he was wrong. As soon as they exited the portal, all they can see is a forest, full of trees much like a tropical land.

"I think we exited the wrong portal" Calle exclaims, he was sure that he was seeing was a tropical forest, not an icy landscape. "There's no ice in here."

"No, were not." says Magnus. "Were here in the Northern Tundra, in the North Pole."

"Are you sure about this?" he whined. "It's warm here, not cold."

"Believe me, my friend, were here. Let's walk further and see it yourself." the waterbender sentry told Calle and then smirked.

As they walked further away from the portal, the temperature are now changing, at first when they are near, it's warm but as soon as they are now far from the portal, the temperature was super cold. The sentry was right, they were now in the Northern Water Tribe. They also expected that they will saw a bustling city outside the portal but it was wrong again, they only saw vast fields of ice and mountains. They saw a person walking towards clad in in a blue and silver like armor type uniform with matching helmet with a logo on the center.

"Hello." the man in the uniform said then shifts to the four, "I'm Sentry Jan, welcome to the North Pole, it is an honor to meet the Descendants."

"Yeah, hello to you too," Vegard replies to the man.

"Magnus and Øyvind," Jan said to the sentries and hugged them. "It's nice to see you for a long time. I didn't know that Republic City's Chief of Police is with you too."

"Something came up, you know," Øyvind said to Jan.

"Somebody, went to cross to the Republic City Portal and defeated the sentry guards that are in duty." Mako told Jan and then continued. "I expected that the motives of that two, are the Descendants so I followed them."

"Do you know who that two persons are?" Jan said to them.

"I didn't know the name of the Earthbender man." Magnus muttered, "but the other man is Kito."

"Really?" Jan and Øyvind said in shock.

"Yes. He is in some sort of a group and they want the Descendants."

"So did you alert the Order then? How come that the Northern Water Tribe Compound doesn't know this."

"Sorry. I told the police to not to told the Order in Republic City, it may cause some trouble and it might alert the group."

"Well, let's get going. The Northern Water Tribe was informed that you have arrived and aware of your presence, so the tribal chiefs wants all of you to be there and have some relaxation of course before we get going to the Republic City."

"Excuse me...." Bård asks shivering from the cold. "I know that this is stupid but, do you have any thick clothes or jackets? It's really freezing in here."

"Well, of course, lets get into the airship for you to have some jackets to protect you from the cold winter."

* * *

The airship that they boarded was huge, unlike the airplanes in the Mortal World. It was huge, as big as a mansion in their town. The exterior of the airship is magnificent. Covered in blue and white paint, with a moon and wave emblem in the sides. The decorations are also colored blue, just like the cabin, with decorations of swords, bone, and pelts of various animals that they didn't know.

While, inside the airship, they noticed that the windows are closed, Vegard heard the crew that the windows should be closed because the snowstorm in the tundras is very harsh and it might break them apart. They also changed their clothes. Their new attire was very appropriate on Bård and Calle, it makes their blue eyes glow more, it made them more handsome as ever. They are sitting in a couch in a large space at the center of the airship when someone announced a message on the airship's speakers.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, welcome aboard to the Northern Water Tribe airship, we will be arriving at the tribal capital in an hour and a half. As you noticed that airship's windows are closed because of the ongoing snowstorm in the Western Tundra and slight turbulences are expected. The windows will be opened once the airship is in the vicinity of the capital city. Have a good day._

They spend the time in the airship by eating some fruitcakes, which was delicious and drinking some juice that they aren't familiar of. Turbulences are also felt while the airship was crossing the Western Tundra. Bård stumbles upon a newspaper that is placed at the center table, he picks it up and started to read it. The newspaper, called _The Northern Water News_ and it displays various news articles in the tribe and some vacation advertisements, but he, of course, didn't fully understand what is written there since he was new and he only glanced the pictures of the newspaper. On the other hand, Vegard stands up from where he sat and stared at the large map of the Northern Water Tribe that is hanging in the center wall of the airship. _The tribe must big and full of people,_ he whispers to himself. He noticed that the metal coverings of the airship's window are slowly opening when another message was announced on the speakers.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the windows are now open and we are now approaching the tribal capital. The airship will be landing in a short while. Thank you._

After hearing the announcement, all of them ran to the nearest window and see what's under the skies. First, they saw the thick clouds below but as the clouds dissipated, their mouths dropped open on what they saw, the beauty, the greatness and the formidable fortress of ice that made up the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

 

The Airship now lands at an airport in the capital of the Northern Water Tribe. They can't believe in the fact that almost all of the structures are made of ice as a primary material. As they exited the terminal, they truly saw the real elegance of the Northern Water Tribe, various temples, houses, and establishments, it is the same as a fully grown city in their own world. There are boats, a little number of cars, bicycles in place, people are very busy with their errands, they also saw large ships from afar.

"A satomobile will arrived shortly and escort us." Sentry Jan said.

After waiting for a while, a satomobile has arrived and they ride towards the central block of the tribal capital, they've seen so much advertisements all over the place. Bård thought that the place shouldn't call itself a tribe, but a large nation. He saw an advertisement that leads him into his curious mindset and pointed it to his brother.

_After almost 18 years, the Tribes will clash again but now in the Bending Arena, who will win this ultimate fight? In about two days, tune into your own radio and television for the live event._

"Hey Vegard, look at this." Bård pointing the written advertisement to his brother. He can't believe that there is a traffic in this world.

"What is it?" his brother replied to him, then reads the advertisement. "I don't get it, maybe a sporting event."

"What are the two lovebirds fuzzing about?" Calle interrupts them. The traffic is now flowing and the satomobile now advances.

"Bård is very curious of the advertisement he saw earlier." Vegard said. "And by the way, were not lovebirds, maybe you and he are the one."

"Not really. Care to tell me what you saw Bård?"

"It just said that to tuned in to a radio or a television after two days, for a live event."

Mako heard what the fuzz the three discussing about and he can't control himself to join.

"I can answer your question about that Calle." Mako said to him.

"So, what does that advertisement mean? Were not familiar of course."

"It's the upcoming final of the pro-bending tournament that will take place in Republic City." he explained then added. "The teams that competing were both Northern and Southern sponsored, so that's it."

"Okay, can we watch it while were here?" Vegard asks Mako.

"About that Vegard, no."

"But why?"

"Because, we will go to Republic City and watch it live of course." Mako smilingly announced. "I have the tickets for the best seats in the arena since The Future Industries is one of the major sponsors of the event. But for the meantime, let's enjoy our stay here in the Northern Tribe."

* * *

The Chief's Palace is located at the farther north of the tribe where it overlooked the whole tribal capital and the northern waters. When they entered the palace, their eyes are filled with fascination as well as glamor. It is the first time that they have ever entered a place of royalty, in fact, they have never entered the Royal Palace in Oslo. Adorned with various decorations and beautiful artifacts, the thing that was the most impressing is the architecture of the palace itself. Together, they were escorted by the Royal Guards to the throne room where the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe was waiting.

The thought of the Northern Chief filled into Calle's mind, he imagined that the chief is a male, big, and clad in fur blue coats and intimidating. But he is wrong, when the Royal Guard announced that the visitors or they had arrived in the throne room, the chief turns around and greet them.

"Welcome, I am Eska, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe." she said. "You must be the Descendants." pointing to Calle, Vegard, Bård, and Anders.

"Yes, we are your highness?" Calle replied to her. In his mind, the chief looks beautiful, with her dark hair, olive skin, and blue eyes. But one thing on his mind registered the most is that she looks very scary and really intimidating.

"Your highness?" she said to Calle and then laughs. "All of our subjects called us _Your Eminence._ But that's fine with me since you barely knew me." Calle didn't say a word as his gaze was on the icy floor of the palace.

"Of course, apologies, Your Eminence." Vegard said in place of Calle.

"Your apologies are accepted." she notices that Mako was here and speaks again. "I didn't know that you were here, Mako."

"That's what sentry Jan said earlier. By the way," now Mako asks Eska, "where is your brother Desna?"

"Desna is in the Republic City with his family for a visit and him of course, will attend the championships as the Northern representative. He is very tedious in ruling the tribe. Anyway, those descendants, did they know their abilities yet?"

"Only the two of them knew their abilities." Mako said, gazing at Vegard and Anders. "And as for the rest of them, the two with the both blue eyes. Doesn't knew yet."

"Interesting." Eska nods. "The two of you didn't know your abilities yet."

"Yes," Calle muttered but still didn't leave his gaze on the floor. "Your eminence."

"I can help you knew your abilities."

"Really?" Bård replies with enthusiasm. "You know how to?"

"As I said earlier, I can help you." she happily announced to the two. "But not today, Tomorrow will start to know what are they. In the meantime, let's have some dinner in the royal hall." then she called out the royal guards and said:

"Guards, escort them to the Royal Hall for dinner."

They happily obliged with her and the guards escorted them to the royal hall where the dinner took place. When they got out first, Mako went to Eska and said something:

"Eska, I know you have plans for them to knew their abilities, are you?"

"Yes, Mako. I do have plans, and this plan is very exciting."

"Oh no. Make sure that they will not be hurt too much."

"I know that. Trust me, this plan will be the way to reveal what bending they possessed."

The dinner at the Royal Hall, took place as planned, the food was very nice and the dishes are great much like their food in Norway, albeit that the ingredients used on making the food is unfamiliar, but the food is food and it was very delicious. Eska, the chief introduces them to the members of the royal court. They are also informed that she and her twin brother, Desna, ruled the tribe together. As Eska said earlier, Desna is in Republic City with his family and she stayed in the palace. After the dinner, they were escorted to their own rooms in the palace. On the other hand, Bård cannot contain his excitement. He will now learn what is his ability with the help of none other than the chief of the Northern Tribe. The smiles in his face never leave as he goes to sleep and can't wait for a new day to come.

* * *

A new day, another new beginning, a sleepy Bård was woken up by a loud knock at the door of his bedroom in the palace. He stretches his arms first before he got up to open the door. He expects that Vegard or Calle was the one who knocks, but as he opened the door, it is a royal guard who is knocking.

"Excuse me sir," the royal guard says nervously. "Her Eminence wants to require your presence today at the throne room."

"Oh, okay. Be there right away." he replied to the royal guard which his respond was only a nod and immediately leaves. He almost forgot that this is the day, the day that he will now know what ability or whatsoever he will get. He immediately put on his blue jacket and went immediately to the throne room.

When he got to the throne room, he noticed that he was late, all of them are in the throne room waiting for him. He muttered an apology which they all accepted. Eska stands in on her throne and talks to the guys.

"Now, this is the time to determine your ability." she explained. "Lets go to the courtyard to get this thing started."

They went in the courtyard and there are guards in place.

"The test is to make your abilities show, in order to show that, you need to focus your chi into your body and defeat the guards using bending. Otherwise, you may be likely hurt. Also, teamwork is needed on this test. Now the two of you position at the center." They placed themselves in the center of the courtyard. The rest of them are just watching. "Guards, surround them and do all your best to defeat them."

After Eska said the order, Vegard felt nervous for his brother. He can't stand that his brother will be hurt by those guards, but on the other hand, he should think that this thing might help his brother to release his ability.

The test has started and the guards are now attacking the two men, with simultaneous strikes of water and ice, which they only shielded with their bodies.

"Focus! Don't just shield their attacks. Do something." Vegard shouted at his brother.

"I'm focusing here, moron. Just shut up." he shouted back. Now, he was distracted and got hit by the smirking guard which makes him fuming with rage.

"Is that what you got, Descendants?" the smirking guard whose face is covered with a mask and teased them. "How weak the both of you. Are you sure that you are the one? Maybe the Order is wrong with your identities." When Bård and Calle heard that, their bodies are slowly building up the tension. How can he say that? That they are not them, after all that they have gone through, from the attacks that what happened to the cabin that almost cost his friends and their lives. How dare he.

The next move of the royal guards is that they would attack them, but they were wrong. Instead, the guards shift their position and faced Vegard, Anders, Magnus, Øyvind and Mako. Off-guarded, the guards create a large wave then hits them making all of them fall in shock. The attack made Bård and Calle trigger their abilities and together, they moved their bodies in unison as if it was choreographed and synchronized. They created large pillars of ice which it hits all the guards and defeat them at once.

 

"Guards! Enough!" said Eska.

The rest of them now stands up from their fall and they cannot believe what did Bård and Calle have done earlier. The two, now waterbenders still in awe as they walk towards them and think about what they have done as well.

"Wow. That was a strong attack. You're teamwork works." Vegard said in amazement.

Calle only smiled and scratched his head while Bård is frowning. "I was in the state of rage when I saw that those bastards attack you without notice. That's not fair.

"No, you're wrong Bård." his brother said to him suppressing a laugh. "We planned that to trigger your abilities and to show your real power and it works. Besides, were such good actors aren't we?"

"Are you serious? I saw all of you knocked down."

"Magnus is a waterbender remember? He countered it and make it show that we fall."

"But, that wasn't funny!" he shouted still furious.

"Awwww, don't feel bad, my brother. I'm really sorry that we've done this to both of you." then he gave Bård a hug which he hugs back. "After all, you are a powerful waterbender."

"Yeah, I know. And I will be better than you." he laughs.

"Well, well, well." says Mako. "It's time for a celebration! There is a local bar in the downtown where we can have some authentic Water Tribe drink. Come on."

"About that," Magnus interrupts. "I need to accompany Vegard to the healer and to have his dreams checked. The order asked me to do so."

"Oh, right." Vegard mutters. "You better go into that place first, and we will follow after we have gone to the healers."

"Okay, then, let's go." Mako happily says.

* * *

 

"Are you really sure about this healer check thing?" Vegard said to Magnus. He was nervous about that session with the healer.

"Yes."

They went to the best healer in the Northern Water Tribe. A healer that has a specialty in spiritual and celestial and psychic things. Although, Magnus's family hailed their roots from this tribe and regarded as being the best in the whole United Republic. There are healers on that specialty is only unique to the Northern Water Tribe. When they arrived in the building where the healers are, Vegard only mutters to himself as they both entered:

"Let's get this thing started."

 


	6. The Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegard will knew the meaning of his dreams, and the rest will know the fuzz about probending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D  
> 

They entered the Healer's Institute. It is biggest one in the Northern Water Tribe. Established at the same place after the war, on the location where the famous healer, Yugoda formerly teaches female waterbenders the form of healing. Before the war ends, girls from the Northern Tribe has been forbidden to join the waterbending force of the tribe. Thanks to its patriarchal rules, unlike its sister tribe where equality for all waterbenders are enforced and enjoyed by its people. But when the war ends, there are reforms in the tribe that female waterbenders can now join the forces and male waterbenders can now learn to heal.

"Hello, is Healer Yungo here?" Magnus said to the assistant in the Healer's Institute.

"Yes, she's here. Just wait for a moment." the assistant replies and went to a room, possibly where Healer Yungo is located.

A woman, in her mid-60's, arrived and smiles to both Magnus and Vegard then she asks:

"What can I do for you, young men?"

"About that," Magnus replies to Healer Yungo, scratching his head. "My friend here, Vegard, dreams of something. Would you check what his dream means?"

"You're not from here, aren't you?" She looks at Vegard from head to toe. "Are you from the Fire Nation or the United Republic?".

Vegard doesn't know what to answer so he looks at Magnus hoping to save him from that kind of question. Fortunately, Magnus sensed that Vegard needs help, then he speaks in behalf of his friend.

"About that, Healer Yungo." he blurted with pride. "He's not from either of the two. As you can see, he is one of the Descendants."

She seemed to be shocked when she heard that Vegard is one of the Descendants.

"Oh, great moon and ocean spirits," she trembled, teary eyed then bowed at Vegard "I cannot believe this. It is my real honor to meet you and serve you, Descendant."

"No need to bow to me, Healer." Vegard said shyly. "I'm just an ordinary person that needs a healer's help."

"Nonsense." she said. "You're very important to us, to the world. Your ancestors are the only individuals aside from the Avatar that the Ancient One hadn't taken the bending after Harmonic Convergence, ten thousand years ago. The rest of us, acquire bending through learning from its originators. So, whenever a descendant needs a healer's help. This institute is really open for all of you."

"Okay. So can we start?" Vegard asked. "How much is per session."

"Normally, we charged 100 coins." the Healer laughs. "But for you, it's free of charge, of course, you silly."

"Alright."

Magnus leans to him and said laughing, "100 water tribe coins costs 500 kroner."

"Oh, that was really expensive."

"Should we start the healing session?" Healer Yungo asked Vegard.

"Sure."

"Come, follow me."

They went to a room in the Healer's Institute where there is a bed that is made of wood and ice. She gestures her hand towards the bed, signaling to Vegard that he need to lie there which he instantly obeyed. Vegard was now lying in the hard bed when Healer Yungo speaks up.

"Now, I want you to relax and feel the energy in your body so we can start immediately."

"Sure."

Vegard now started to relax and tries to feel the energy that is flowing into his body. When his body begins to relax, again, the healer speaks:

"Now that your body is starting to relax, I just want to remind you that this may take a while. Alright?"

"Yeah, alright?"

"Now, let's begin." the healer bends, the ice beside him and turned it to water. She placed it into Vegard's body and the water starts to glow. Signalizing that the session has started.

* * *

"Man, this was the best drink that I've ever had in my life." blurted Calle, while sipping a drink.

They were at the Glacier's Bar, one of the best in the Northern Water Tribe. Full of people that are hanging out with each other, dance to the latest music, albeit they are not really familiar with the form of this world's popular music. The bar is made of ice, as usual, from the tables, and countertops of the bar. Just like a famous destination in Jukkasjärvi, the Ice Hotel, in the neighboring country of Sweden, Bård thought. But like that one here, it is very common and available year-round. People inside seemed not to be cold, because they are used to the climate, the bar is also controlled by waterbending, from the utensils and all the materials, even the drinks, it is served remotely be the use of the skill remarkably that the use of bending in this world is really essential in a life of a person. Although, not all of them are had a privileged to be a bender, as Mako told them when they are in the Spirit World.

"You sure like it huh?" Mako told Calle. One of it's ingredients is from the bile of a tiger seal, imported from the Southern Tribe." When Calle, heard that revelation, he cannot contain himself and coughs loudly.

"Really, from bile?" he said, not believing him. "I didn't see that coming. But nonetheless, I really like this one."

"You can make it more delicious, by making it really really cold."

"How?"

"Use your bending."

"Okay." then Calle bend the content then the drink freezes then bend it again for the drink to look slushy. Then drinks it again.

"Wow, you're right." he said. "This one's really delicious." and all of them laughs.

Bård on the other hand, stared at the television at the bar, it is broadcasting something that made him interested, for real. He isn't the interested type in all things that made a person curious, as his brother was the one.

_Tomorrow is the big day, probending fans. Who's gonna be the new probending champion? Is it the Varrick Global Industries Polar Bear Dogs? or the Canal City Buffalo Yaks? Probending analysts named it as the one of the most anticipating match in probending history. Nicknaming it the Second War of the Water Tribes! Tune in to this year's tournament highlights in a bit, and this is Shiro Shinobi, your commentator will be back after a short moment._

"Mako, can I ask you something?" he asked Mako.

"Yes, Bård?"

"What is the fuss about that probending thing? I really don't get it even though, I'm really interested with that."

"Oh, you wanna know about that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it is the most popular sport in this world. Where fire, water and earthbenders are fighting and beating each other up." he laughs.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not really, you have protective gear. Anyway, we will watch the final live as we will go to Republic City tomorrow and I'll tell you everything."

"Tell him everything, Mako." Øyvind interrupts and teases him. "Tell him about your experiences."

"Wait, you're a probender?"

"Yes. But for the meantime, let's not talk about it and just watch the highlights and I'll tell you everything I know tomorrow."

"Okay." then Bård faced again the television as the program resumes.

_And were back again, still were live from Republic City for this year's probending highlights. Starting of with the matches from the Buzzard Wasps and the Wolfbats. Veteran teams, that traces back for years and years since the start of the probending tournament fifty years ago. With great offensives and defensives, the Buzzard Wasps, and the Wolfbats are one of the hardest teams to defeat. Of course, for this year, is quite the opposite. Both are been defeated by the Polar Bear Dogs in the preliminaries._

_With fuming hat tricks by the Polar Bear Dogs firebender, the defenses of its Earthbender and the splashing offensives by its Waterbender. I'm sure that the team from the Southern Water Tribe has the odds to win this year's tournament. Being a rookie team and in its second year of competition after losing the quarterfinals last year, now they're facing the four-time champion, the Canal City Buffalo Yaks. Will they be the next Future Industries Fire Ferrets of this age? Let's find it out tomorrow._

_Before I forgot, let's check its supporters from the Southern Water Tribe, where our correspondent, Crimson, what a lovely name is at Harbor City for the situation, are you there Crimson?_

_Crimson: Yes, Shiro, I'm here at Harbor City in the Southern Water Tribe. People here are overwhelming support with the new team. Parties are all over the Southern Water Tribe and supporters are hoping that the current defending champion will lose the match._

Meanwhile, in the bar, people are chanting boo's when Crimson the reporter, reports. Then at one moment, there are people holding cameras and lighting entered the bar, and prepared. Bård speculates that it was related in the broadcast that is being aired live in the television, then Mako looks pale and a little bit worried. faced the counter and watch again the broadcast.

"Oh great, a television crew." Mako said. "I need to hide, if they catch me, my brother will know that I was here."

"Okay, Mako. Hide now." Calle said. "You're a celebrity too."

"Sort of," he said and rushed to the toilet to hide.

After Mako leaves, Bård faced the counter and watch again the broadcast. He didn't catch what the reporter and the commentator talks about was because he is busy staring both Mako and the crew that is preparing inside the bar.

_Shiro: Thank you for your report, Crimson. And now, let's see the situation in the Northern Water Tribe, where our crew is there live at the Glacier's Bar, one of the tribe's famous bar and one of the bases of the defending champions. Arko, what is the situation there?_

Arko, the Northern correspondent, is now live on television and he can hear what he is saying behind and watched himself on the screen.

_Arko: Hey, Shiro and good evening to all the viewers. I'm here in the Glacier's Bar, which is owned by one of the members of the Buffalo Yaks for the situation of the Northerners for the upcoming final tomorrow. I'll be roaming around the bar and interview them._

_Shiro: Okay, Arko, go ahead._

Now, Arko is roaming around the bar to find some interviewees, then she spotted Bård, Calle, Magnus and Øyvind watching and went to them.

"Hello, I'm Arko." he said facing Bård and shakes his hand. "I just want to know, how are you feeling for tomorrow's event."

"Well." he doesn't know how to answer but he tries to answer the interviewer. "Well, I'm just really excited about it and can't wait who will win tomorrow."

"That's great, so what team are you rooting for."

Bård being used to interviews back and being a celebrity, know this and answered Arko the reporter back.

"I'm here at the Glacier's Bar, so I'm rooting for the Buffalo Yaks."

"And that's it. Thank you, and your name is?"

"Bård"

"Okay, Borr, what a unique name, thank you for your time and Shiro, back to you in the studio." Arko said and again shakes his hand and his team left the bar.

_That's it folks, and we'll see you again tomorrow for the most anticipating event live in the Bending Arena. Again, this is Shiro Shinobi, good night._

_This program is brought to you by, Future Industries and Flameo Instant Noodles. Your official sponsors for this year's probending tournament._

When the program ends, that's when Mako, exited the restroom where he is hiding and went back to the countertop in the Bar.

"Well, that was close." he said to them.

"Yeah, I was being interviewed." Bård said and Mako just laughs.

"Do you having a hard time while being interviewed?"

"No, I'm used to it. Besides, I watched the highlights as you said so that helps."

"So, Okay." Mako added.

"Yeah, well, let's stay here for a while and wait for Vegard and Magnus to arrive. I can't wait to tell him about this thing." Bård mused back.

* * *

 

>  
> 
> _He is in a place, an unfamiliar place, it is dark and he cannot see where he was. He find a way to have light to see, but when he opened his palm, a flame appears in his hand. He is shocked that he had that kind of power, the power to control fire. 'Magic! It was real.' he only said to himself. He noticed that he was walking in an old alley, garbages are everywhere, old clothes are hanging around homes. He kept on walking when someone whispered to him. 'Come on, the captives are here.' He followed the order of the unknown voice and found himself in an old manor. Still unfamiliar, he entered that old manor, where he was welcomed by a man, he is clad in a black coat. He didn't knew the man personally, as he only met him the first time. He only nods then man mused him to follow him in a room where the he said that the captives are detained._
> 
> _In the room, there are the captives, all battered and bruised, with wounds all over their bodies, he is sure that they are tortured by their captors. Their faces were covered, so he didn't know who they were. When he was about to leave the room, one of the captives sensed that he was there in the room and then he spoke:_
> 
> _'How can you do this to us?!'_
> 
> _'I didn't know what are you talking about.'_
> 
> _'Oh, you don't know what am I talking about? Look at what they've done to us, it is all because of you.'_
> 
> _'Really, I don't know. It's not me.'_
> 
> _'How come that it wasn't you? You are there. Are you fucking kidding me.' and then laughs hysterically._
> 
> _He didn't speak in reply. He only stared at him. He doesn't know the man, even his voice, he didn't recognize it. His voice was coarse, probably from tiredness._
> 
> _'What did we do wrong?' again the man said, now he was crying. He saw that tears coming from his cheeks._
> 
> _'I don't know! I don't know!' he only blurted and hurriedly get out of the room before something happened. He too is in the verge of crying, tears are now forming on his eyes. It was true he didn't really know what happened to them. But why did they blame him on their situation. When he was outside the room, another man reaches him, tapping his right shoulder and said:_
> 
> _'Good job, Kid!'_
> 
> _'Huh?'_
> 
> _'Again, I said, Good Job for capturing them.'_
> 
> _'But, I didn't capture them.'_
> 
> _'Are you crazy, of course, you did! You lured them remember?'_
> 
> _'Okay, so good for me. I must be tired then.' he only said to the man. He said that to avoid suspicions. He was nervous and really confused. He knows to himself that he didn't do that, but people around him are saying that he did the capture. Then the man in the black coat who greeted him welcome earlier arrived. He wanted to get out to that place and tell others about what happened. He said to the man:_
> 
> _'I will go now. After all, it was a tiring day.'_
> 
> _The man only nods, and seconds after walking out that old manor, an unfamiliar sensation struck him and makes him drop unconscious._

Hours after, Vegard woke up, in a place that was familiar to him. He was in the Healer's Institute with Healer Yungo. He was sweating and realize that what he experienced earlier was a dream. He forgot that he was been examined, or rather in a session to determine what his dream means. Before, when he dreamt something, he tends to forget it easily. Now, he remembered all. That Vegard was being blamed in that capture incident that he is the one who orchestrated. Healer Yungo noticed that Vegard was now awake and suddenly comes to his aid.

"What are you feeling right now?" the Healer said to him. She was holding some papers, it must be the results of the analysis.

"I'm fine. Just woke up from that dream, or should I say nightmare." Vegard replied to her.

"Your results are with me and.."

"And... what healer?"

"The spiritual analysis says that the spirits are maybe giving you some sort of precaution or a premonition. May I ask you, is that the same dream that you are dreaming everytime?"

"I guess so, but I really don't know since I hardly remember them before, until today."

"Well then," she said and handed him the report. "Should I tell also your friend the result?"

"No, I will be the one who will tell him about it."

"Okay, if you dreamt differently, don't hesitate to come again and see me. Even you are outside the tribe, descendant."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for that."

"No problem, it is my pleasure to serve you. I should leave now to take care of the others in the own rooms."

And that, Healer Yungo leaves the room where Vegard had the session, clutching the result in his hands. He doesn't bother to open the result because Healer Yungo said it to him awhile ago so he put it in his side pockets. After that, he leaves the room where he is greeted by Magnus, whose now bored from waiting.

"Finally, you came out of that room. I saw Healer Yungo first." he said.

"Sorry, for waiting then, I just stayed for a while to dress up."

"So, what happened? How's the result."

"Nothing much, just a normal dream. Fantasy stuff." he lied to him.

"That's great then. So come on, let's go where the rest is and have some fun."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The next morning, they have to leave the Northern Water Tribe for Republic City, in the United Republic. Again, they will board an airship, of course from the Northern Water Tribe, but it is now different. It was the royal class airship that they will be boarding on, courtesy of the Chief of course. Nothing much happened yesterday when they leave the Healer's Institute and went to the bar where his brother and his friends are having fun. When they arrived, an hour after they leave the place, his brother cannot stop telling him that he appeared on the television and that he is really excited about that probending thing and told him that he will support the rookies from the Southern Tribe even though he told the reporter that he is rooting the Northern one. They made him drink the famous concoction that the bar had and it made him forget about what really happened to the session. Although his brother and his friends ask him about what happened, he answered that nothing much, and it was fine, the same thing he said to Magnus, when he asked him about it. He mused to himself that he should be the only one aside from Healer Yungo know what the real result was and to save them from worries.

"Republic City, here we come!" an over-excited Bård said to his brother as the airship flew off now currently navigating the skies of the Northern Tribe.

Vegard only smiles at him in reply and he cannot wait what Republic City looks like.

 


	7. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have arrived! Meeting the Avatar and her friends, bending training and a tour of Republic City before the probending final which will happen at night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this chapter to be detailed at Republic City since this is one of the main setting of the story. Also, my first option is to include the tournament but I guess that I will create a separate chapter for that one. So enjoy! Don't forget to leave impressions about my work. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

The United Republic. The Nation of Peace and Harmony, was formed 89 years ago, from the largest and oldest Fire Nation colonies by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, this place is where benders and non-benders around the world, can live together. That's where they going, and they are still boarding the royal-class Northern Water Tribe airship and now currently crossing the seas of the Earth Kingdom. In a span of two hours, they will be arriving in Republic City, its capital.

The probending thing has been on Bård's mind since he watched the highlights on the television. All he did while on the airship is reading all about probending. The rules, the teams and the styles, As he read the latest issue of the magazine, he cannot contain himself on excitement, which is better than to be bored.

"We can have our own probending team and join next year." he said to his brother.

"I'm not sure about that. What about our family and friends back home?" Vegard mused to him.

"We could always sneak out you know."

"Can we talk about that later? I'm busy here."

"Hmph. Fine."

Vegard had been busy too, he got an interactive map of the world from the and as always, he wanted to explore it. The interactive map had a built-in GPS like system that he can track on what part of the world are they now. The interactive map displayed that they are now crossing the airspace of the United Republic and will arrive in the city for about forty-five minutes. Also, Vegard keeps thinking about that session with the healers yesterday. _Maybe I should forget that thing and think about it later._ He said on his mind. Vegard placed the interactive map on the table and sit beside his brother who is still focusing on reading with a grumpy face.

"Hey." Vegard said.

"What?!" Bård replied still grumpy.

"Sorry about earlier. I was just tired."

"Nah, it's fine. So you want to form a team with me?"

"Maybe.. But were still inexperienced, and I'm fairly new with our acquired abilities."

"We can manage that." Bård said while laughing.

"Can I see that thing that you are reading."

"Sure." Bård passes the magazine to him.

Vegard hands the magazine and started to read it. He read about the championship mechanics and the amount needed to join.

_In order to join the probending championship tournament, a team be qualified by winning the local tournament and if qualified, the team joining should pay 30,000 yuans as a registration fee. Local competitions always happen at Republic City throughout the year and teams from all over the nations are there to compete for the slots in the championship tournament. There are sixteen teams in the championship and played in an elimination style phase. The winner of the year's tournament will receive 480,000 yuans, that's 30,000 times 16 teams and will be automatically qualified for next year's tournament without winning the local tournament but will also pay the fee required._

_Naming is one of the important aspects of probending, if you want to name your team, you and your teammates have to think of a unique one and appealing to the fans. The current trend is that, naming a team based on location or sponsor then a name of an animal. An example of this is Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps and Cabbage Corporation Wood Frogs._

_Sponsorships are always part of the probending industry. Various companies all over the world are sponsoring teams in order to boost their revenues. An example of the team with company sponsorships are the Future Industries Fire Ferrets, champions of 171 AG, which composed of the now Republic City's Chief of Police, Mako, as their leader, his brother the now General of the 2nd Division of the United Forces, Bolin and of course, Avatar Korra and then the Varrick Global Industries Polar Bear Dogs, which hails all the way from the Southern Water Tribe._

Vegard's eyes enlarged as he read the article. Mako, was a probender before and became a champion. He's sure that his brother hasn't read this one yet and he thinks that he is only focusing on the images, as usual.

"Hey did you read about this?"

"Not yet."

"Then read this. You'll be more interested."

Bård snatches the magazine and read it again.

"I can't believe this." he said enthusiastically and then shouted. "Mako!"

Mako is on the top of the airship's deck together with the ship captain and the two sentries. When he heard the shout from Bård, the three of them rushed to the lower deck to see if what commotion is happening there. Calle and Anders who are sleeping earlier while the brothers are having a discussion woke up at Bård's shout.

"What is happening here?" Mako said to them. "Are there any problems?"

"Yes, there is." Bård said to him, acting. "You didn't tell me about this thing." then he showed the magazine to Mako which he grabs then read it. Vegard and the others only sighed while Magnus and Øyvind is grinning widely.

"Ah. This one. Sorry, I didn't tell you. I was planning to tell you when we got to the arena and you knew that I'm a probender right?"

"Yes, I am." Bård scoffs. "But, you didn't tell me that you are a probending champion."

"Really?" Anders said. "You were one? That's why you rushed to hide when reporters are there in the bar."

"You got it right there."

"Some kind of a celebrity, huh?" Calle added. "How is it to be a celebrity here?"

"The usual, the press, interviews and such other stuff like sponsors, advertisements and appearances," he replied to Calle. "But that was before."

"Hey, Calle." says Magnus.

"Yes?"

"Did you know that his brother was a mover star?"

"Mover?" says the four of them.

"Their version of Movies. In your's it's called Motion Picture, but here it's called Moving Pictures." he explained. "But still the same."

"Whatever." Calle said. "I like to become one. I never had the chance in Norway, only on television and theater." and all of them laughs at Calle.

While they are having a good time on the lower deck, Mako is explaining all the things about that probending with them along with his experiences during their time in competition, the captain of the airship announced something:

_Gentlemen, we have now arrived in Republic City and this airship will land in the Republic City Airship Terminal in a short while. Thank you._

Upon hearing that wonderful news, Mako stands in front of the four descendants and smilingly said:

"Vegard, Bård, Calle and Anders, I personally welcomed you to Republic City."

* * *

Ah, Republic City, the capital of the United Republic. Home to millions of benders and non-benders from all over the world, from firebenders, to waterbenders and to earthbenders. With its rapid development during the years after foundation, it surpassed the Fire Nation Capital in being the world's most advanced city. Thanks to its boastful industries that gained their status. Automobiles such as the satomobiles, trains and airships are in widespread use. Companies from around the world are headquartered or have corporate offices in the city and its civil enforcement and the way of living is regarded as one of the best.

They were about to land at the Airship Terminal, located west of the new downtown in Republic City when a group of people, clad in wingsuits in color maroon, yellow, orange and gray knocks and entered the airship. One of them made a funny face to Calle which made him got on his nerves.

"Are they some sort of bandits?" says Calle. "A guy from them mocked me."

"I don't know. Maybe." said Anders. "He must find your face funny from fascination."

"Why should we asked Mako or Øyvind or Magnus about it." said Vegard which is agreed by his brother, which the three of them got back to the upper deck to guide the airship to the airship terminal.

They were about to ask them on the upper deck when the three went down with new faces. One male and female, from the group of people who saw earlier. They had blue arrow tattoos on their foreheads and arms, and didn't really know what it is about.

"Guys, I would like you to meet, Ikki and Meelo." said Magnus. "They are airbenders, from the Air Temple Island."

"Hi there! Welcome to Republic City, I'm Ikki." said the airbender girl, she is tall, sporting hair buns on the sides of her long dark brown hair and light gray eyes. She offers her hand to them where they shook in return. "And by the way, this man, is my brother, Meelo."

"Hello. I'm Meelo. Airbending master, and a strategist. Nice to meet you." said the airbender boy, also tall, sporting short dark brown hair, and same as his sister, having light gray eyes. Over the years, Now 24 years old, Meelo trained and became an airbending master, after her sister Ikki of course. He was a great artist and the only member of the new Air Nation that is on service in the United Forces, with the rank of Corporal under the Second Division. He also offered his hand and the four of them shake it also in return. When Calle was about to shake his hand, Meelo said something, "You look funny." then he laughs out loud. The others also laugh at the words Meelo said while Calle just make a face and became annoyed.

"Anyway, enough with that and I announce somewhat important." Øyvind says and everybody became attentive and starts to listen to what will the firebending sentry was about to say. "We will have a change of plans, the Order says that instead of landing here in the Airship Terminal, we will go further east and land at the Air Temple Island." The airship began to take off again en route to Air Temple Island.

"Why?" says Vegard. "So, we are not going to Republic City."

"Avatar Korra's order. She's there at the island with Mako's brother and Ms. Sato and requested you to be there. So that's why Ikki and Meelo are here. " then continued. "And no, Air Temple Island is still in Republic City."

"Really, the Avatar is there?"

"Yes. And she is very excited to meet you and to teach you some techniques in bending."

"Wow, that must be an honor, being mentored by an Avatar." says Anders.

"Really an honor it is." said Bård raising his eyebrows. "By the time we got there, I will ask her about waterbending and her experience as a probender."

"So you are really into probending huh?" says his brother who can't believe how interested Bård is into probending. He should be the one whose the curious type, not him.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

 

Air Temple Island, where they made a detour is located in the coast of Yue Bay, east of Republic City. The island is the home of the members of the Air Nation as well as the Air Acolytes. Air Nation members are practitioners of airbending, which resurfaced after the Harmonic Convergence where some of the non-benders from the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom, abilities to manipulate air.

The Air Acolytes guided the airship in landing, and all of them are ushered to the hall where some of the airbenders, and the Avatar are there.

"Hello! Welcome to Air Temple Island." says the air acolyte bowing at them. At first they didn't know if they want to shake his hand but they simply mimic the air acolyte by bowing in return. "This way, please. Follow me."

The hall is very beautiful, full with adornments of yellow, orange and gray. Its foundation is full of ornaments and swirling patterns, the floor that is made of wood, that made the person inside feel lighter. Vegard only stares in awe in seeing the beautiful masterpiece. A woman, preferably his age, went to them. She had a long black hair, olive skin and blue eyes. She contains a happy smile on her face, possibly due to excitement and says:

"Hello, you must be one of the Descendants." the woman offered her hand which Vegard shakes. "I'm Korra, you are?"

"I'm Vegard. Nice to meet you." he said turning his head to his companions and mouted them. Come on!. They immediately got it and went into Vegard's rescue.

"Nice to meet you too. Where are the others? Oh! There they are! Hello Sentry, long time no see."

Øyvind blushes so hard that his pale cheeks turned red. "Hello there, Avatar Korra." Calle and Anders noticed it so they laugh out loud.

"Shh. Quiet. Manners you idiots!" Bård hissed and shakes Korra's hand. "Nice to meet you, Avatar, my name is Bård, and I'm Vegard's brother."

"Nice to meet you as well." Korra said then she faced Calle and Anders. "You must be?"

"I'm Calle and this is Anders." Calle said and points his fingers to the person beside him. "We are the friends of those two."

They are having a conversation when Mako arrived with two people with him. A man in a green uniform and a woman in an elegant maroon dress.

"Hey, Guys!" Mako exclaimed. "I would like you to meet my brother, Bolin and Asami Sato, Korra's girlfriend."

"Hello. I'm Bolin." said the man.

"Hello. I'm Asami." said the other.

"Nice to meet you both." the four said in unison.

"Anyway, let's have some breakfast first and I'm here to know you better and to help you train." Korra said to them.

A sound of growl from Bolin's stomach was heard and all of them laughs. "Come on. My stomach is now revolting. I'm hungry."

* * *

 

After they ate their breakfast which was great, they were served with authentic food of the Air Nation. All vegetarian meal composed of herbs and leafy vegetables and as well as fruit pies which are remarkably delicious to eat. Bård can't contain himself in excitement and asks Korra about probending and if she can train him right away. On the other hand, Vegard, together with Calle and Anders, had a conversation about planes, the military of the United Republic and they found out that Asami is the Chairman of the Future Industries. Asami promised them that they will have a tour at one the Future Industries headquarters later. An air acolyte entered the dining hall and says:

"Excuse me, Sentries Magnus and Øyvind, the White Lotus leader has arrived and requests you for your final report to the quarters."

Both sentries excused themselves and went straight away to the White Lotus quarters in the island where they can deliver their final report to their superior.

"Let's go to the training yard so that I can teach you some skills." Korra offered to them.

They are on their way to the training yard when Calle saw some airbenders that are trying to balance themselves on a thin pole and somebody from their kind blasts some winds. Bolin noticed it and told Calle that airbenders do it all the time every morning in order to harmonize themselves in the air.

"This time, what are they doing?" Calle asked Bolin. He saw that the airbenders are done with the balancing pole exercise and went straight ahead to rotating doors beside.

"They are going to cross that doors without knocking them out." he replied then chuckled. "If you think that crossing is easy then you're wrong. Believe me, Mako said that Korra did that before and almost destroyed that thing. According to my dear Opal, the key to cross that obstacle is to be as light as a leaf."

"Well, that was pretty hard."

"Now we're here!" Korra said. "First, I will teach waterbending, then earthbending and last firebending. Who's the waterbender?" and both Bård and Calle raised their hand.

"Are you ready for some basics?" and the both of them only nod in reply.

"Good. Lets start this training right away."

* * *

"Welcome back, sons." the White Lotus leader greets the two sentries in their quarters in the Air Temple Island.

"Nice to see you again, sir." replies Magnus while Øyvind just nods.

"I have received a report that two benders attacked you in the Mortal World."

"About that, yes. An earthbender and Kito."

"So Kito, is a part of that group now. By the way, the mission is a success and both of you will receive a reward by completing it." the leader said then continued. "However, the higher ranking officials of the order wanted you to have a some sort of vacation mission."

"Really?" Øyvind said.

"Yes. But take this as a mission as well. You will not wear the sentry uniform and the Avatar requests that the both of you will be the Descendant's bodyguards. But, don't tell your friends that you will be their bodyguard. Instead, you will tell them that you will be off duty, if they ask you so. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, this mission begin today. Now, you can wear off that sentry uniform and change to your normal ones."

* * *

"First, being a waterbender is employing yourself in to fluid motions of the art. You need to adapt to change, as water is the element of change. Not all the time there are an abundant source of water that you may use to attack others or to defend yourself if you're in trouble. Not that I'm saying that waterbending is for combat, but for other purposes as well. You can use it to create other things as water is also a life source for all of the living things in this world. Then being versatile and resourceful is one of the key factors in waterbending." Korra said then showed something to them. It's a pouch that is made from skin or pelt of an animal. "This is called a water skin, you can use it to store water and you can use it for emergencies or other things that need water. As a waterbender, you need to carry it all the time. Here have this, I got something for you"

Then Korra gave Bård and Calle their own waterskin and she demonstrates by bending a water from her waterskin and she let it float in her both arms.

"Now, streaming water is one of the basic forms of waterbending. Draw from a source and let it move and shift around you. Can you do it for me?"

Bård and Calle nods then start bending the water from the waterskin and slowly hands move in fluidity as the water moves around them.

"Good. Now, the concept of push and pull is also important in waterbending. Follow me." then they went into a small cliff near the training ground. "As we draw our source from the moon and ocean spirits, we need to understand the flow of the sea to ourselves. Just mimic the way the sea moves the water as it is effective in manipulating the water. Just do the push and pull motion. Korra moves his arms forward then backward and the water in the sea followed her motion. The two tried it and succeed as well.

"Great! You knew the basics. Well done! Before we moved on, if you just noticed that we are training in the part of the island that fronts that thing there." then points at the distance where there are ruins and there's a yellowish glow of light. "That is the ruins of the old downtown and the Republic City portal which was created 15 years ago. The energy from that portal helped us as well to focus. But, enough for explanations, you can discover it on your own and let's continue with earthbending, I believe that it is you, Anders."

"Yes." Anders replied hesitantly.

"Cool. Let me tell you that earthbending is a serious thing to master. You got to be strong and stiff as a stone. As said by Toph, be rock-like. Anyway, the key to earthbending is that you have to wait the right time before doing something. Also, you need to employ the use of your lower body as that part of your body is your connection to the earth. Like this." Korra, stomped her right foot and a rock floats up in the air, then she did a punching gesture, which the floating rock pushed towards the sea. "Would you like to try?"

"Okay... I guess". He followed what Korra did earlier and did it without hesitation.

"Good Job! Magnus told me earlier that you can bend metal." an impressed Korra said.

"Really? I don't know about that."

"Yes. It is a special ability that 1 out of 100 earthbenders can do. Metal in an instance, is a piece of earth that is refined and processed, but there is a traceable amount of earth that was not really refined in metal. So that traceable amount is that thing we bend in order to bend the metal as a whole. However, a purified metal such as platinum are not bendable. Here I have something for you." she tossed around the case to Anders which he caught it easily.

"What is this?"

"That is a spool of metal cables. Metalbenders used that frequently. Like waterskins, you can have it in handy. Let me demonstrate and focus on what I'm about to do." she bends out the spool of metal from it case and she surrounds it to Calle discreetly as if she was capturing him.

"Woah," Calle said being dragged. He was shocked that Korra got him very fast using that metal spool.

"Relax." Korra said to him.

"Fantastic!" that was the only thing that Anders muttered after seeing that demonstration.

"Try it. Try to drag Curly Hair. He's next after this." Korra points at Vegard who is busy talking with his brother, unaware of the situation.

"Okay." He carefully moves his hand and let the spool break free, then he again, carefully surrounds the spool to Vegard who is still unaware, as well as his brother. Vegard feels something that is wrapping on his torso, but before he can react, Anders pulled the spool and drags Vegard to them.

"What the..?!" Vegard shouts, probably from shock as well as he was hurt from what Anders did to him. His brother, on the other hand, is shocked as well while Calle just giggled.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" Anders asks him.

"It's fine. Just minor scratches." Vegard had some minor scratches on his lower back.

"Anders, you did well and then to you mister, I'll heal those scratches first before I teach you fundamentals in firebending." Korra said to both of them. "Now, can you lift your shirt, so I can heal them?"

"Yeah, of course." he lifts his shirt up, exposing his wounded back. Korra bends the water from the well nearby the training ground and glows bright. She bends it direct to Vegard's back which sooted the pain and the wounds sustained disappeared fast.

"Done. Are you good now?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Vegard said to Korra, thanking her.

"Wait, Wait. How come you didn't teach us that healing stuff earlier." Bård interrupts Korra.

"I have no time?" she smirks which Bård gets grumpy again. "Kidding. I will teach you that some other time. Promise."

"I will be looking forward to that." said Vegard's younger brother.

"And last but not the least, is you curly hair." Korra said then asks him. "How did you learn to firebend?"

"We were attacked by two benders on that cabin, then I was desperate to help my friend. So, when he was about to kill him. I myself, was in rage then try to punch in the air. Then, poof! A strong burst of flame appeared."

"I see that. Don't worry from now on, you'll be safe here at Air Temple Island. Since firebending comes from your power or energy drive. Being in rage makes the fire strong. Also, breathing is one of its aspects in becoming a firebending master. Learn to control your breath as well as to control your temper. Being weak is not part of being a firebender, if you lose your drive on something, you're inner fire will lose as well, and when you try to bend, the fire that appear will be weakened. Understood?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now, let's go to the city!"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you will teach me something more."

"In firebending, all you have to do is maintain your drive and focus."

"Okay."

"Clear. I'll see you in about an hour and let the tour started!" she happily announced.

The tour went around great. The new downtown Republic City looks like more of New York, London, Vancouver, Shanghai and Hong Kong combined according to them. Full of skyscrapers and great things, airships are scattered in the air as well as Satomobiles. They also went to a department store to shop for a new set of clothes. Well, color coded, of course, red and gold for Vegard, blue and white for both Bård and Calle and green and silver for Anders. Asami never failed her promise to tour them around the Future Industries headquarters which made them in awe, especially Vegard. Newer models of satomobiles and airships are on the factory. She also told them that they will be meeting Varrick, the owner of the world's largest shipping business later at the probending arena.

"Well, let's return now to the island and make ourselves prepare for the tournament. I can't wait for the four of you to wear your new clothes." Asami chuckled while Korra hugs her.

* * *

"Sir." the man said to his boss. They are in a secluded place in Republic City. The place is scary and dark, and full of unlikely things. "The descendants have arrived in Republic City according to my informant. What are we gonna do?"

"Let them enjoy being in Republic City for a while and we will execute our plans, once it is ready." said the mysterious man, the boss. "Kito and Hun have failed. So make sure that you will not fail this time. We need at least one of them, the firebender perhaps?"

The man only smirks in reply as they are planning something for the Descendants. "Okay. Just tell me once it is ready and give them a special surprise."


	8. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the pro-bending final and something will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

_Here we are folks, live at the probending arena in Republic City, where we will witness a spectacular battle between the four-time defending champs, the Canal City Buffalo Yaks, and the rookie, Varrick Global Industries Polar Bear Dogs. This is Shiro Shinobi, your commentator for this epic night!_

The probending final is just a moment to start and all of the spectators present in the probending arena can't contain their excitement. Yes, all of the spectators, including them.When they arrived at the arena, the place is full of cameras, and different reporters from all over the world. Surely, they can handle that as they are really used to it back in the Mortal World, being celebrities and such. One thing that they really anticipate the most is to saw the what is inside.

The new arena is modern, sophisticated and elegant. Constructed at the new downtown Republic City, still in the coast of Yue Bay. The old one has been demolished being heavily damaged during the invasion of the Earth Empire troops, the one that was located near the portal. Now, the new arena, was made of glass. A clear glass with a modern look instead of the golden domed glass structure. But the more important structure is the playing field inside the new glass arena.

The playing field hasn't changed since then. The ring which is still hexagonal in shape, that is divided into two sides, sides of red and blue, and in each side composed of three zones, and a water pit, also known as the Drink surrounded the ring. The sides of the ring had metal ropes, in order to prevent the players from falling to the Drink. There are grates located in between the both side zones that is filled with water for waterbenders to use. Waterbenders aren't allowed to bend the water in the Drink also to produce long streams of water of more than 1 second. Forty-two small earth discs, or twenty-one each side are strategically located for the earthbenders to use as well. For firebenders, flames produced should be not longer than a second as well, and for safety, only waterbending is allowed for head strikes. Metalbending and lightning generation is also prohibited.

"Well, look at that! We got the best seats in the house." Bård says as he plunged into his seat. His brother, sat beside him on the right side and Calle sat on the left.

"You're right. The view here is really great!" his brother replied in glee.

They are seated in one of the private boxes in the arena. Boxes that was primarily reserved for sponsors. Asami had two private boxes for the event. One is for them and the other is where they are staying. They also met Varrick, one of Asami's business partners and the challenger team sponsor, together with his wife, Miss Zhu Li Moon and two children, earlier before they enter the arena.

"I can't wait for next year." again says Bård.

"For what?"

"For this. Here."

"What do you mean?"

"Still you didn't got what I'm saying?" Bård exclaimed and it took a while for Vegard to get his point.

"Oh, my. Are you serious?"

"Yes indeed, my dear brother."

"What about our careers, our family?"

"I told you about that a while ago, remember, we can manage." Vegard only hums in reply then Bård continues what he was about to say. "Besides, this tournament is not year-round. We will be crossing between worlds when we have trainings and matches. So no need to worry okay, and by the way, I already told Anders about this thing and he is part of our team now."

"Okay.." Vegard was unsure if he will be glad or be dismayed with his brother's intention. "I mean.. I'm not against this probending thing... But we had to focus on what we will be doing in this world first."

"For the third time, brother." Bård slightly raised his voice. "We can manage this thing! And about our purpose here, we —"

"Oh my god, Bård" Calle interrupts him before Bård finished his sentence. "Can you two of you just shut up! This thing is about to start."

What Calle said, was true. The final is about to start.

"Easy there, Larsen." Bård told him. "You are more excited than I am." Instead of replying a word Calle just make a face in reply.

* * *

_Now, folks! This thing is about to start! Again this is Shiro Shinobi, your commentator and we are broadcasting live on all television and radios over the world for this event. From the Northern Water Tribe to the Southern Water Tribe, from Fire Nation Capital to Ba Sing Se, from the Air Temples to Omashu, and from Zaofu and all over here to Republic City! If you are watching the televised event, you can see the crowds from the world's cities are now very excited. Sorry for the radio listeners, you can only hear their excitement. Here in the arena cannot contain our excitement for this year's epic match, as well! I can see that the crowd here is in jampacked in color blue! That's the Water Tribe essence!_

The lights at the arena blacked out and spotlights are placed in the center of the ring.

"Introducing, the challenger! On the blue zone, The Varrick Global Industries Polar Bear Dogs."

The crowd roars and chants as the challenging team the Polar Bear Dogs, coming to the playing field waving to the crowd, through the moving platform.

"And the four-time defending champions, The Canal City Buffalo Yaks!"

The crowd again is in chants and roars, although boos are heard. Probably from the other team's supporters! They look intimidating and strong, they are still, not reciprocating the love from their supporters as they are moving towards the playing field.

"Wow. That team!" Bård says irritated. "They are snobbish on their supporters! If I were on that pedestal," then pointing the moving platform. "I will be waving my hands at them and give my supporters a flying kiss! Just like our fans in Norway!"

"Maybe they are just tensed at this moment." Vegard replies, his eyes are focused on the playing field. "You know, they are defending their title for a fifth win."

"I know. But, they should welcome their supporters, without them, they aren't complete." and then continued. "You are supporting them right, it seems that you are defending them.

"You're right there. I think you should focus on the match and stop whining about that team. And no, I support no one."

Bård didn't reply and simply focused on the event.

"Round one!" the announcer just said as the bell rang on the entire arena, signalizing that the match had started.

* * *

  
_And now it started! The challengers are heading towards the end of zone one. Zoe the firebender, are giving the defending champs a burst of multiple flaming strikes! And what a nice shot out there, she just knocks out the champ's waterbender to zone two. Clearly, she showed her trademark hat trick! I can see that Jon is in a rage too! He is showing the two remaining benders in zone one a spectacular shot of his earthbending followed by a support water strikes from May! The champ's are having a hard time on this one to strike their opponents due to this tremendous strategy while Zoe is still attacking the waterbender on zone two, then plunges back to zone three and a strong hit makes him fall on the Drink! For the first timers, this may be a bit boring, but this is clearly the Polar Bear Dogs was known of. And I'll expect that next round was going to be intense!_

The bell rang that signalizes that round one ends.

_With that, one of the champs are in zone two, the Polar Bear Dogs, won the first round._

"That round is boring, am I right?" Calle told it to the person beside him. "I'm glad that I'm Bård didn't ask me to join the team that he is planning."

"Shh. Quiet. Bård may hear you." Anders said then glances at Bård who he hears chatting to his brother about the first round of the match. "It's just their strategy to win the round. And for the record, he didn't ask you because he is a waterbender just like you and you clearly saw that only one earthbender, firebender and lastly one waterbender composed a probending team."

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, on the other hand, Mako went near the brothers are sitting and asks them. Mako is out of the private boxes and is stationed to the seats where the public are making sure the safety of the public on the event.

"Did the both of you enjoyed the first round, I can tell you, a little not interesting round."

"Well, yeah." Vegard said.

"For me, it's not. I enjoyed it. That firebenders single-handedly knocks out the waterbender. Both are opposite with each other." Bård replied and Vegard eyed his brother. They both possessed element that was opposite too. Water and Fire. He only shrugs in with his brother eyeing him and then asks Mako. "How many rounds in this one? Twelve?"

"Only three. Twelve rounds of probending are too much." Mako answered him then glanced at his wristwatch to check the time. "Now, I must get going. Round Two is about to start. I'll see all of you after the match."

"Okay. See you after the match." both of them replied.

* * *

_Round Two! The two teams are now head to head with each other! The defending champs, the Buffalo Yaks are now placing their offensives! Splashes! and Throws! and Jabs! Targeting one by one! What a tactic, folks, the rookies are all plunged into zone two! Now, the Buffalo Yaks are now advancing into the Polar Bear Dog's territory and the rookies are defending with multiple strikes of earth and fire and what a good defense folks! You can say that how the champs defended their title for four years! It's their good defense and offense! They must be cooling off on Round One and will they give them a taste of their medicine this Round?! I'm sure that they are! And holy moly... look at that! What an interesting turn of events!_

"I admit, this is gonna be exciting!" Vegard mused to his brother.

"I'm sure it does." a focused minded on game Bård replied.

_The polary beary doggies managed to reclaim their zone one on the last minute of the round. Will it be resulting to a victory for them or a tie-breaker round. Will see that exciting action folks!_

"Tell me, Bård, straight win? or tie breaker?"

"Straight win. you?"

"No idea." Vegard laughs.

" _Ding-ding-ding_." The bell rang and we are now on a tie-breaker match!

The head referee, went to the center of the playing field, as seen on the big screens on each side of the arena, a new feature wherein two big screens are placed that showed the broadcasted match to the spectators on the higher levels unlike before. The referee holds a two colored coin, colored blue and red, of course, and tossed it.

"The Buffalo Yaks, win the coin toss." said the head refferee. "Which element do you choose?"

A meeting took place on the defending team on which element they would choose for the tie-breaking match. Argues all over them and we saw that folks that Jin, the earthbender steps forward!

"We choose earth!" Jin said.

"Alright!"

The earthbenders from both sides moved ahead to the small stage in the middle of the playing field and it rises.

_Looks like that earthbenders are clashed into the tie-breaker match! Both shoots earth discs back and forth. Jin avoids the launching earth that was on to him by crouching down and then used the same disk Sham on the stomach! A nice hit for Jin as he stands up quick! Sham only resists the strike and a strong body that he possessed. He doesn't fall to on the platform. Oh! What a hit! Sham and Jin are now head to head as they wrestle each other trying to throw one of them outside! Sham is strong, but we can all sense that Jin is much stronger build! And as I say it to all of you folks! Jin managed to push Sham on the edge and hit him with a strong blast of earth! Round Two goes to the Buffalo Yaks! For now, we will take a break and we will be right back for Round Three!_

* * *

 

Calle checked out the spectators seating on the general seats of the arena from his seat in their private box using a special binoculars that were placed on the side cabinets when he saw something familiar afar. All private boxes at the probending arena had a specially made binoculars for probending viewing if you want to watch the match and not from the screens placed on the sides.

"Bård, Hey."

"What?" the other mused.

"Remember Dan? The guy from Sweden?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think I saw him here look." Calle gave the binoculars to Bård. He looked at the direction when Calle saw that familiar person.

"Nah. He's not him. Besides he's a mortal." says Bård after looking and gives back the thing to Calle. Even after three days when he learned that he was a bender. He now refers to humans to the world that they were born to as Mortals.

"But... I saw him and you saw him too. Tall brown hair, amber eyes." Calle explained. "I'll go down and approach him."

"No need Calle. You must be mistaken him as someone else. If you go down there you'll going to be embarrassed."

Still, the other dismissed what Calle saw. It is impossible for Dan to come to this world. He's from Sweden, from Kiruna, in fact. In fact, Dan, was a transfer student. They met him in school in Bergen. A good and shy friend. Also, he was around Bård's age. However, two years, he moved back to Sweden and they recently heard that he was working as an entrepreneur in his hometown.

"If you say so. Maybe he's not him." Calle said to him in disappointment. He is very sure that Dan was here, well not really. Running in his mind, thinking that if Magnus and Øyvind crossed the portal and lived there for years. It is possible also for that person to crossed the portal too.

"Guys. What you are arguing about?" Vegard asks them.

"Well, this guy." Bård points at Calle. "He said that he saw Dan. Actually, he showed me that person that he believe that its him and I think it's not him."

"Oh. Really. Can I see?" Vegard asked Calle for the binoculars. "I can check if he is Dan or not."

"Yeah. Sure." Calle passed the again binoculars now to Vegard. "Look at that direction, on the down left side near the red corner of the playing field."

Vegard, using the binoculars look around on the spot where Calle told him to check on the person.

"Unfortunately, I saw no Dan in here. I think the person had left and I'll put this thing back because I can sense that it will start an argument." Vegard said putting back the binoculars at the side cabinets. "And, I don't want you guys to argue with each other. Anyways, I need to pee. I should go out and went to the toilet."

"Do you know where it is located? Maybe you'll get lost." Bård spoke to him.

"I can ask around. I'm old enough to be lost in a place." his brother spoke back. "I'll be back before the third round starts. Don't worry."

"Just make sure, Okay."

"Yes, sir." Vegard hurriedly said and ran directly to the door. "I really need to go now, The storage content is about to released." 

 

* * *

Vegard was walking on the hallway to return on their own private box in the arena when suddenly his body starts to move on its own as if he was being controlled. He tried to resist it and called for help, but no one was there. The whole area for private boxes is only accessible to those who are on it.

"Ugghhhhhhh. What is happppennning tooooo meeee....." Vegard groans in screeching pain. "Whoooo are youu?"

"Bloodbending. Thanks to my friend beside me." the man covered in mask said then looks at the other person he's with, then continued. "You knew me, Vegard. You knew me well."

"I... I... don't knoooww youu.. Arghhhh." He knew the other man, it was Kito, the one who attacked them when they are back in Norway. The man who Magnus fought and defeated.

"Look at me in the eye, Vegard. Look at me." the man mused.

Vegard looks the man in the eye and his own eyes widen in shock.

"Well, you knew me now." the latter said. "Do you like my surprise?"

Vegard didn't respond. He can't respond due to the pain that bloodbending cause him. In his mind, he wanted to attack them with his fire power, he wanted to resist them, but he can't.

"It seems that you didn't like it much." the masked man moved towards on the wall where he was pinned and put a piece of paper on the front pocket of his suit, then whispered. "Well then, just give my regards to the others. Especially to Bård. Alright?"

Still, Vegard didn't respond.

"Your silent response means yes to me." again whispered. Then what happened next was the man rapidly began to jab and hit the flesh of his weak body. He was tormented by excruciating pain aside from the bloodbending thing. He felt that his energy from his body was draining. Kito released his bloodbending grip against him and Vegard fall back on the floor, very exhausted. He didn't say anything. He was just gazing them as they ran away as he slowly faints.

* * *

Mako was going to check the boys out on their private box. The third round of the match began and he was about to ask them something. He was supposed to talk to them about that later after the match but he felt something. As he was about to reach the boys' private box, he saw a person who was lying on the floor. He ran to the person and check him. It was Vegard. Vegard passed out on the floor. Again, he ran immediately to the boys' private box. He opened the door and saw Vegard's friends and brother who are enjoyingly watching the match.

"Guys!" he shouts. "Help me! Vegard passed out on the floor."

"What?!" all of them worriedly said, especially his brother who felt very nervous. "Come on, let's go!"

They hurriedly went to Vegard who is still lying on the floor, unconscious.

"What happened to him?" his brother asked Mako.

"Well, I don't know." Mako said. "I was going to check you guys when I saw Vegard here."

"He was supposed to return from the bathroom." Calle said. "And then this happened."

Magnus have his suspicions and then checks Vegard. He was right with this.

"His chi was blocked and he had been bloodbended." he said. "It must be Kito. His chi will be unblocked after a while and he will regain his consciousness too. Let's go back to the box and I'll heal him."

The others only sighed in relief. But Anders noticed something on Vegard's suit pockets and get it.

"Guys, I had found something." he said as he waves the piece of paper that he got from Vegard's suit to them. "Maybe his attacker leaves a note for someone who can saw him."

Bård snatched it from Anders and opened the piece of paper and it reads:

 

- _Tell this to the White Lotus, Descendants. We are up for something, including you. This is just the beginning._

 


	9. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will now discover the real reason of their journey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

 

Vegard woke up surrounded by his friends. He didn't know what happened. He just knew that he passed out.

"Where am I?" he asked his brother.

Instead of answering his older brother, Bård hugged him tight, as tight that he couldn't almost breathe.

"Hey! I'm alright." Vegard gasped for air and tried to push him. "I couldn't breathe."

"Ow. Sorry." Bård released his brother from his arms. He felt relieved now that Vegard is better than earlier. Instead of going to their box as they said awhile ago, they immediately went to the Northern Healers, which is owned by Magnus's family. He healed him there for almost an hour because his body first contacted a grip of bloodbending and his chi was being also blocked. "I was worried about you. You've just passed out on the hallway. And where here in a healer's place. Actually, it is owned by Magnus's family."

Vegard silently thank Magnus with an apologetic smile which the latter gets and smiled back. But before he opened his mouth to speak again, Mako asked him first. He also notified Korra and the rest about the situation, she wanted to go and checked him but Mako said that they can manage.

"Who attacked you, Vegard?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe who attacked me." Vegard answers in disappointment. "You're right on what you saw Calle."

"What do you mean?" Bård interjected in surprise on what his brother said. "You mean that the man attacked you is Dan?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. I can't believe it." said Calle, who shifted his position from standing beside Vegard's bed in the Northern Healers and sits on a chair. "I mean... He's our friend and he's kind.. and you know... he used to be best friends with Bård.."

"I knew it!" Øyvind spats angrily. "That's why whenever I come to you when you guys are with him. He will make an excuse that he will do something and leave. Everytime!"

"And I thought that he had a crush on you or something. That's why he does leave when you are near." Calle said to Øyvind whose face who looked like he tasted a sour thing after he heard the joke then laughed. He did say that to ease the tension that is now building up on the room and for his friend to not to worry. All of them laughed as well except for one, who walked down to the corner and sulked. Calle went to the latter's direction patted his shoulder. "I know your upset, Bård."

"Yeah, I am upset. I mean.. I am really upset" he gasped. "As you said, he was my best friend in school. How can he do this to us?"

"I don't really know." Calle doesn't know what to say to him. "But one thing for sure is that he's like Øyvind and Magnus, but he's from the bad side."

"Right." says Bård. "But I felt betrayed... No.. we felt betrayed."

"I know." says Calle and then holds his arms to make him feel better. "Now forget about him and we will deal with him and his gang later on. Let's go back to Vegard's side and not to sulk here in the corner."

Bård agrees and goes back near Vegard's bed where he is lying.

"I'm sorry, Bård," Vegard said.

"For what?"

"For Dan."

"You don't need to be sorry about him." he spatted. "It is you that was been hurt. Not him."

"But he's your best friend and.."

Before Vegard continued on what he was about to say. His brother interrupts him.

"Let me correct you, once and for all, brother." Bård said who is now fuming in anger. "Starting this day forward, I will consider him as my former best friend, and I will now consider him as my mortal enemy, after that he was done to you."

Vegard only nods in agreement. He too couldn't believe that he will do that to them, especially to him. For him, it is better that he suffered that kind of assault because he will not take it if his brother the one in his place earlier.

"Hey! I have some better news!" Magnus entered the room. After he healed Vegard, he went by on his father's office in the Northern Healers and told him about their situation as well as his mission results. His father was glad that he came back to Republic City after a decade in the mortal world and he happily offered his help on any circumstances. "You will be discharged by tomorrow morning. We've run some tests and its normal. The paleness of your body was a reaction when you first contacted bloodbending and chi blocking. Whenever you encountered it again, it will not be the same as the first."

"What a relief." Anders said. "Thanks, Magnus."

"You're all welcome." the waterbender sentry said.

* * *

 

Bård was doing his usual thing since Vegard was being attacked, to went to a pond in the Air Temple Island to train. He tried to create huge waves, compress water, blocks of ice and more. Anders asked him why did he do this and he only shrugs and only said, he just doing this for his brother, which worries them about his state. For three days, his routine was to wake up, train, eat, train, and go to sleep. He doesn't talk too much unlike when they first arrived here, which he became like his brother, Vegard, who is curious for all nerdy things. Bård is a bit of a nerd and weird, yes, as well as intelligent. But he tend to hide his nerdiness and weirdness it to others, especially to showbiz people.

Magnus does his daily rounds on the Air Temple Island as part of his new mission to protect them when he saw Vegard's younger brother still in the pond.

"Hey," he said. "Aren't you a bit tired? It's getting dark."

"Can you teach me that thing, Magnus?" Bård says not looking at him, he was still focused on his so-called training.

For the other man, it was not a training. It was self-torture. He admits that all benders need training, especially the new ones. However, not a full day of training with no rest hours or socializing.

"What thing?" Magnus curiously asks. "More waterbending techniques?"

"No." he hardly spat.

"Then what?"

"The thing that they did to my brother." Bård angrily throws the spears of ice above then bended it to become fluid. Magnus's face flustered in horror when he heard what the younger brother said. "I want a revenge for what they did."

"No. I can't" that's the only thing that Magnus said. In truth, he doesn't know how to bloodbend and he doesn't want to learn it even he had an opportunity. "Sorry, but again, I wont let you learn that horrible thing."

"But why? Magnus?" Bård shouts. "Why?! You're a waterbender too."

"Because, it's illegal Bård!" says the waterbending sentry now shouting as well. "It's bad and outlawed! You can go to jail!"

"I don't care, Magnus," he shouted back splashing water to Magnus. "I don't really care!"

The others heard that shouting between Bård and Magnus and all of them went to the pond to know what is happening. And to stop them from quarreling, of course.

"What is happening here? Bård?, Magnus?, tell me." Vegard asked the two. He is better now, after three days. He can manage to produce strong flames and he can now propel as well. Yet still he had some nightmares of what happened to him for the last two nights. Korra said that to let go of that nightmare or what she called just a not so strong bad dream, he just accept that he had been bloodbended, after all, she also said that bloodbending, where she experienced it from Tarrlok and Amon during the Anti-Bending Revolution is far from what she experienced in the hands of Zaheer, almost 18 years ago and to Kuvira, almost 15 years ago.

"Your brother here." Magnus calmly said, bending the water from his clothes. Luckily, Magnus was the patient type of person. Being patient was a requirement to be a sentry of the Order of the White Lotus. "Wants to learn bloodbending."

Calle, Anders, Øyvind and then Vegard, widened their eyes as well as their mouth in surprise.

"No, way Bård." Vegard was the first one to gain his composure. "I won't let you."

"That was this guy said earlier. Look at you, brother. You should agree with me." his brother only laughed then continued. "You're the one that was hurt, and as your brother. They deserve a punishment from what they did to you."

Vegard was moved in tears because of what his brother said. His brother wanted to protect him. Still, learning that thing was wrong. There will be another way, a right way for them to be punished. He went to his brother and hugged him.

"I know that you wanted to protect me." Vegard whispered in his ear. Tears are now flowing in his very own eyes. "But being a person that was full of hatred and wanting a revenge is not right. And I'm fine now. Besides, I found out that there are many things in this world are yet to be explored. Right?"

"Yeah right." Bård said, also in tears as he let go from his brother's arms. "I'm so sorry, Vegard for being weird this past three days. I just don't want to see you hurt by anyone else."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry too, Magnus." again says Bård in embarrassment and shyness. In the first place, he doesn't want to do that to his friend, to their protector. It's just that his anger towards his former best friend and now sworn mortal enemy overtaken his emotions for three days. "I promised that this will never happen again."

"It's really okay, Bård," Magnus said then smiled at him. "It's only a splash, though."

Bård scratches his head then laughs.

Meanwhile, Calle, Anders, and Øyvind just stands and only to spectate the drama that was happening.

"Well, that was settled," Anders said.

"Yeah." Calle agreed. "Too much drama for that idiots."

"Right. But before I forgot, I need to tell all of you something." Øyvind said then called the other three. "Bård, Vegard, Magnus. Come here!"

The three heard the firebending sentry of a friend calling them and went to him.

"What?" Magnus said.

"Shut up." he replied. "I want to tell them something, you knew this already. I told you about this earlier."

"Oh." the other said. "Okay, go on then."

"What is it?" Vegard asked him while his brother flustered his face in puzzlement which makes Vegard felt very awkward because Bård being the tall one hugged him from the back. "Stop hugging me, Bård, were not kids anymore."

"Why?" the other replied. "I'm still your brother and I want you to show some affection."

"Yeah, you may. But this is awkward."

"Whatever."

"Okay, enough with that silly arguments. You may continue that later." Øyvind speaks in a commanding tone. "The White Lotus leader wanted you to be at the headquarters by tomorrow and he will tell you the reason why you are needed here."

"Alright." the four of them replied in unison. At last, they will finally know what is their purpose here on their new world.

"I must say that we will leave early in the morning." added Magnus. "Now, off to your dormitory and have some rest. We will have a busy day ahead tomorrow."

* * *

The White Lotus Headquarters is in the outside of Republic City. The place itself is magnificent and hideous. Being at the outskirts of the capital, and strategically located in the surrounding mountains. And here they are, waiting for the leader to arrived. They're in a bit of early in fact, they were able to tour around the headquarters. Despite that the place is inside a mountain, air is well ventilated, walls are made of wood and metal and also protected in other elements such as floods and fires, and even earthquakes. A man arrived in a different style of uniform, they presumed that this person must be the White Lotus Leader.

"Oh. Hello to you Descendants, I'm the leader of the Order of the White Lotus" the leader said. He was around 70's and he was a tall man with a beard and graying hair. He wore also glasses that makes him look very wise and a respectable person of authority "Sorry to keep you waiting. There was a meeting in the Parliament of the Earth Kingdom in Ba Sing Se that needed the Order to be present and I forgot to tell you about that yesterday."

"Hello to you too, Leader." Vegard said which acts as their representative. "It is a pleasure for us to meet the head of the Order."

"It's alright." Magnus said. "Why the Parliament, needed the White Lotus on their meetings, were neutral and need not to interfere a move of a certain nation."

"Actually, you're right about that." the other said then moved his gazed to Vegard and the gang. "But, the meeting has something to do with the Descendants, with them."

"Excuse me to interrupt, but-" Calle interjected, scratching his left earlobes. "Something to do with us?"

"Yes."

"Could you please tell us now." says Bård, irritated and eager to know the reason why they are summoned here. "Why we are here in the first place? I mean.. I really loved the fact that we discovered who we are, the real us.. But this thing had a purpose."

"Alright." the leader reluctantly said . "Come follow me."

All of them followed the leader when the old man stopped and said:

"You two," pointing at Øyvind and Magnus. "Just stayed behind here. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir." the two just said with a disappointed looked on their face.

"But, do not fret, my sons. They will tell you what are we about to discuss in due time."

They only nodded meaning that they got the order and the leader closes the door of the room in the headquarters.

* * *

 

"I just got a word from our informant that the Descendants are having a meeting with the leader of the Order of the White Lotus. They seemed that they got the message I gave to Vegard." says Dan standing in a dark throne room where their leader is staying. "What's our next move? The message of alert had been given."

"We need to find the legendary spirit orbs that the great spirits entrusted to Avatar Wan and his friends for almost 10,000 years." the mysterious boss said. "Before the Descendants got it first and used them for the good of this world. That orbs weren't discovered by that humbug Kuvira and used only spirit vines. That orb was equivalent to a thousand spirit vine that can harness energy enough to dominate. And we, the Black Rose needed that!"

"So, what's the point of needing the Descendants in finding that orb." argued Dan. "When we can find it out ourselves, we have many people located all over the world that can help us to find them."

"That's not easy as you think, my dear Dan." the mysterious leader stands up on his chair throne, walks behind him and gently touches his face. "Even if we knew the location, only them can unlock the orbital protection that protects the orb as long as they are alive. The only way to unlock that protection is to either they unlock it and or we eliminate them by force."

"If I knew that earlier, Kito and I should have eliminate Vegard."

"No. You can't easily eliminate them."

"But why?"

"They control only one element, but their power is at par with the Avatar."

"Oh."

"Now you know that they can't be easily defeated." he said. "Dan, I wanted you to go and distract them while we are preparing for their great defeat and for our great victory. I supposed that you are friends with them, Am I right?"

"Yeah. It used to." Dan said. "But that was before. After all, that was a part of my mission."

"Right." the mysterious leader says and pats his shoulder. "I supposed that you do not harbor any pity with them."

"Of course. I don't pity them."

"Good."

* * *

 

"The Parliament of the Earth Kingdom, wants the earthbending descendant, meaning that you Anders, needed to train the traditional way of Earthbending under their tutelage." the leader said. He already explained the real reason of why they are here, why they are needed here and why they are important to the Benders and Non-Benders. They needed to protect the orb from being released, and only them can release the orbital protection that bestowed in each orb. Currently, there are three orbs representing Water, Earth and Fire. The orbital protection of the orb that represent Air was being released after the Air Nomad Genocide where the descendant was forcefully eliminated by the Fire Nation and the power was automatically activated after the Harmonic Convergence due to the strong spiritual energy on that time, and it's power caused to reborn the critically endangered Air Nomad civilization by bestowing airbending abilities to non-benders. Good things will happen if it was activated automatically even though the orbital protection was released due to both circumstances. But if it is been activated by a corrupt soul, the energy inside of it can give the person who activated it an immense power that can lead to a big catastrophe. He also explained the group behind the attacks, the Black Rose, a militant organization that aims to reconquer the world and launch an immense war to other worlds beyond the Spirit World, including a war on the Mortal World, on their originating world, much to their dismay.

"I will be going there?" Anders said nervously. "Can I just train here with my friends?"

"They already expected that for your response. Of course, you can train here with your friends. Your trainer will be arriving from Zaofu, three days from now."

"And what about us?" Bård said. "Who will gonna train us?"

"No need for you have a special trainer. Only Anders."

"But why?" said Calle and Vegard.

"Because they are with you now."

"You mean?" all of them said together.

"Right they are here." said the leader. "For you Bård, you will be trained by the Avatar herself being a proficient in Southern style waterbending."

"Really!" Bård exclaims in happiness. "Cool!"

"For you Vegard..."

"I was expecting Øyvind."

"You're right. Because he's from the Fire Nation itself."

"And for me?" Calle adds.

"It's Magnus." the leader speaks.

"Of all people!" a shocked Calle muttered on his trainer. "Why him?"

"Why not? He's a good waterbender, and a healer and a strategist. You may learn from him. Besides, he's a Northern style waterbending master."

"I guess that I have no choice then." Calle said in defeat.

"Well then.." added the leader. "Once Ander's trainers arrived in Air Temple Island, your immense training will start. And remember, I must say that your training will be very intense."

 


	10. The Exchange Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Dan. Bård's former best friend now sworned mortal enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

_**172 AG/Year 1998** _

_**Republic City, United Republic** _

For Dan, this mission is considered the "Hardest" that he will going to complete.

He was assigned by their leader to have an eye on the Descendants. At first, he doesn't know who they are and what he will going to do. He expect that he will having this mission on the outskirts of the city or on the neighboring Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. But he was wrong. He was told that he will be going to cross the Spirit Portal, much to his shock. He was told to pose as a Swedish citizen, in a country called Sweden, in the Mortal World. 

It was his third mission since he joined the Black Rose, a militant organization that aims to seek world domination and one of them is to conquer the Mortal World using a special object that gives extraordinary power. Members of the Black Rose are in mixed of non-benders and benders with abilities that can defeat the weak. Dan is a firebender, and considered one of the youngest masters of their group. He is considered tall based on his age, had an attractive amber colored irised and short cropped brown hair. His first two missions are easy enough, eliminating that is considered as a threat to their cause. Unlike the Equalists whose leader posed as a  non-bender who proclaimed that it is time for benders to be equalized and remove all bending prowess of a bender using Bloodbending and the Red Lotus which cause is likely similar tho theirs but to extent that they cause chaos in the Earth Kingdom, the Black Rose is doing their cause in secret as it is not the time for them, yet as of the time being. 

He underwent several trainings and preparations for this mission. He learned the lifestyle of the mortals. While the mortals living on a dimension beyond the Spirit World are similar to non-benders of their world, they are highly civilized and somewhat in par on their mechanisms and technology. He was given things such as a Swedish passport, where will be called 'Dan Olsson', a bank account that had 100,000 on their currency, an apartment in a place called Kiruna which he will considered as his pretend hometown and another apartment in Bergen, a city in another country called Norway where the intel report says that three of the Descendants are living there while he will be posing as an exchange student. As a part of this exchange student thing, he studied the history of the mortals, their feats in science, war, technology and mathematics. Being one of the genius of their group and as young as 16 years old, this studying will be very easy for him. He also ask if he will be living alone and they answered that some of the older members will be posing as his pretend parents in order to avoid suspicions. 

Dan completed all the training and preparation in two months and he is now ready to cross the portal. He will be crossing the portal in the Northern Water Tribe during a strong surge of a snow storm and at night. Before that, he told his brother back in his home in Republic City that he will be going to have a mission outside. His brother understands that, but his brother didn't know that he was a member of the Black Rose. He bids goodbye to him and goes ahead to an abandoned airstrip in the outskirts of Republic City. The airstrip was formerly owned by the Future Industries, became one of the hideouts of the Equalists during the skirmish between the Avatar and Amon and abandoned it after the Anti Bending Revolution of 170 AG. 

As he crossed the Northern Portal, he is told by their leader to be mindful on his mission because one of the sentries of the Order of the White Lotus crossed the Southern Portal to keep an eye as well to the Descendants. They gave Dan a photo of the sentry to know who the person was and instructs him to avoid him at all cost, and also the list of instructions that he will be obliged to do when he got there in the portal in a place called Narvik, where some of his colleagues are now there waiting and also in Bergen where he will do the mission.

Dan crossed the Portal to officialy begin his mission in the Mortal World.

* * *

 

_**189 AG/ Year 2015** _

_**Republic City, United Republic** _

Its been 17 years. 17 years that have passed and Dan still remembers his mission in the Mortal World. Of course, he will remember, he spent almost 5 years there before going back to Republic City.

  
On his very first step to the Mortal World, he felt a sudden surge of energy. The energy of the Mortal World is very different. He arrived in Narvik, the nearest portal to the Descendants. It is known that there are only two portals in their world, two of them are located in the polar regions, near the two water tribes. But in the Mortal World, there are many portals, almost hundreds of them. All the portals are hidden from Mortals, and one them is located of course, in Narvik, in Norway. There is no spirit portal in the country of Sweden, and the nearest one from Narvik, is in a place called Reykjavik and in Turku. Dan doesn't know where that those two are located.

  
Dan remembered when he first met his first best friend from the Mortal World. All the way from Narvik, Dan and his two other colleagues, two older members of the Black Rose, travelled through Bergen via train to start their mission. He noticed that when they got past Narvik, he felt a stinging sensation in his arm and suddenly he felt sick, that his enery was being drained on his body. One of his colleagues, noticed it and told him that it is normal, that for benders, their powers will work when they are near the portal as the energy flow in the Mortal World is very diffrerent from theirs. They told him that he will be used to it as time goes by. Arriving in Bergen is normal for him, and fascinated. It is very different from Narvik and very different from Republic City. Bergen, is beautiful, full of busy people going to work and few cars and of course, almost less traffic. Of course, there was a little traffic during rush hour. He was enrolled in a high school in Fana, a borough of Bergen, just like the Dragon Flats, in Republic City as an exchange student. He was surprised that the Black Rose, forged all records of him to get him to school. He asks the older members, how they done it but the two simply shrugs off and didn't directly answer his question. He thought that maybe it is a secret. He is mearly 16 years old that time.

  
His first day of School in Bergen was the same as schooling in Republic City. Although, there are difference in subject matter. He was been introduced by their teacher, called Mr. Hansen, and he was sitted beside one of the Descendants, named Bård. He was lucky that this mission will be very easy for him to gather intel about them. He and Bård became best of friends during that time. He also met his brother, Vegard and Calle, both descendants when Bård invited him to their home during a Norwegian holiday.

One time, Vegard invites in brother and Dan, to a play and that's the time that he met, Øyvind. He was nervous at that time. Really nervous, that Øyvind will sense that he is a bender, and can blow his cover. He knew that the man was a sentry from the Order of the White Lotus. He clearly remembers him as the person in the photo that the Black Rose had given to him. Whenever Øyvind lingers around them, he do his very best to avoid him at all costs. Bård asks him one time why he avoid Øyvind every time, he tries his best to make some excuses. He can't tell his best friend, that he, his brother and his friend was his mission and Øyvind was an enemy for them. An enemy that can delay or destroy their group's plan. Luckily, Bård always tells him all the time that the man was very kind and understanding. He even joked about him having a crush on that sentry and he just laugh it off and said to him that maybe it is always a coincidence that he was busy all the time that he was there. One thing that Dan was sure that sentry Øyvind always stares at him every time that he will make an exit when he arrived all the time. 

Time goes by so fast. For 5 years, Dan made sacrifices in order to complete the mission. Now that the mission was complete, wherein he gathered all the details about the Descendants, their way of living, friends, family, and many others. Prior to depart, he told Bård that he will study in a University in a place called Copenhagen, in a country called Denmark, majoring in Mathematics. Of course, he made that up. And, as far as he knew, the brothers became successful as well as his friend, Calle, and another descendant, from the city of Oslo, named Anders and to his surprise, the White Lotus Sentry itself.

When he got back to Republic City, he was surprised on the city's change. The Old Downtown, was destroyed and lays in ruins. A new portal sprouted on its place. The City had been expanded westward, integrating the suburbs and towns bordering to became new boroughs. New constructions, new roads, bridges, and the city's spirit wilds became a popular. tourist attraction.

Dan rose to ranks of being a lowly agent of the Black Rose, to the right hand man of the leader of the group. One of its privilege is to have his own henchmen, and can order missions to agents in behalf of their leader. His henchmans, named Kito and Hun. Kito is a former sentry of the White Lotus, he's been banished due to the use of the illegal bending technique that is considered the most darkest, and in some sorts, powerful. Bloodbending. Hun, on the other hand is one of the gifted earthbenders that possessed the ability to control molten rock, turning an ordinary rock into scorching hot lava. The power of lavabending. 

* * *

"Kito," one of the Black Rose agents said. "Dan is calling you on the hall, as well as Hun."

"I'll be right there." Kito said. "I'll call Hun."

Dan is waiting at the hall of the Black Rose compound, waiting for his most loyal henchmen. Before, when he was in the Mortal World, he admits to himself, that he became infatuated with Bård. Infatuated in a sense that he would like to defect Black Rose, left their world, and live in the Mortal World for good. He talked about it to his companions, but they warned him. A member defects the Black Rose, will suffer consequences. Serious consequences. And then, he remembered his brother in Republic City. What if his brother got hurt when he defects? or he will go back to Republic City in secret to get his brother and live a normal life. But then, after days of serious thinking, he made a sacrifice that he should complete this mission. He had to save his brother from the wrath of the Black Rose when he defects. And also he made clear to himself that the infatuation that he felt on the youngest Descendant, was merely platonic. Its just, he reminds Bård, of his brother. He is in the middle of this reminiscence when Kito and Hun, arrived.

"Dan," Hun said. "the agent said that you are calling us."

"Yes," replied Dan. "Our agents in Sweden, in the Mortal World told us that the White Lotus are bringing the Descendants to Republic City."

"So, what are we going to do." Kito said.

"I need you to cross the portal today and bring the Descendants to us."

"Alright then, as you wish Dan."

"But.." says Dan.

"But.. what?" replied Hun.

"Hand them to me first," Dan said. "Before we hand them to our leader."

"Okay."

"Good. Now go."

Kito and Hun have succesfully infiltrate the Republic City portal and much to Dan's dismay, the Republic City Police and the White Lotus have been alarmed on its surprise attack. _Damn it!,_ he said to himself. Although, they have crossed the portal, they have failed again. Kito and Hun had been defeated during a conflict in the cabin, according to Kito of course. They have underestimate the two sentries. They are more stronger as they imagined, atleast one of them. Vegard singlehandedly defeats Hun, in a strong jab of flame. Dan was impressed. Really impressed to Vegard's feat. He wondered if Vegard was a firebender, what are the bending abilities of the rest. He guessed that Bård is a waterbender, due to his cunning and fluid personality. A trait of being a waterbender. Now, all he have to do is to think another way to get the Descendants for them now that they are in the vicinity of Northern Water Tribe and will travel all the way to Republic City, two days from now.

* * *

 

 "Dan, what are we gonna do next?" says Kito. "We've delivered our message to the Descendants. I'm sure that they are on red alert now."

Of course, they succesfully delivered a special message to the White Lotus as well as for the Descendants through Vegard during the match between the Canal City Buffalo Yaks and the Varrick Global Industries Polar Bear Dogs at the new probending arena, four days ago, by using force. Based on Hun experiences that he's been defeated by a bender who have recently discovered his immense power. They have to take precaution. Dan felt a slight guilt on what they have done to Vegard, but they have no choice. He's very powerful and he's a Descendant. Even though Kito said to him that the bloodbending grip that he used to Vegard wasn't that strong. He's been subdued by it. First, they have sneaked out on the private boxes in the arena, which the arena was heavily guarded by Metalbending Police Forces and some of the low ranked White Lotus Sentries. The Avatar is there at one of the ten private boxes, as well so they have to be careful. The three of them climbed all the way through the glass roof of the arena in order to access the air vents of the private boxes. Kito, Hun and Dan are all skilled in this thing so it is easy for them.

"Were going to sneak out at Air Temple Island, at night." Dan says.

"But how?"

"The island is very easy to access when the sentries are now relieved from their duty and all of them have gone to their quarters."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Besides, you should knew that, you're a former sentry."

"Yeah. I'am. But, I haven't been stationed on that Air Temple Island." said Kito worried about their plan.

"Don't worry, I got your back." said Dan with an evil grin on his face.

"Uhmm. Does our leader knew this plan?"

"Yes. We've talked about it yesterday."

"Okay."

"So, you and Hun are taking care of the rest."

"And who are you gonna taking care with?" Kito asks him curiously.

"I'm dealing with my best friend."

 

 


	11. The Mark of the Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happened during their so called rigorous training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier, I put a tag that this fic will be having a _no wives no children au_ type so I changed my mind and now include their families here as well. So, that's it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

"Hey! Can I rest for a minute", said Vegard, panting as he made his way to the bench in the training grounds. "I'm really freaking tired."

"Yeah, sure. It's been three hours."

"Really?! Geez. Thanks Øyvind."

"No problem," said Øyvind. 

It's been a week since they start the rigorous training in order to enhance their abilities as the Descendants. Vegard's been lucky that his friend was the one who trained him. Well, the three of them are lucky. He, his brother and Calle. Regarding Anders, he's sure that his trainer was now torturing him. For real.

* * *

 

"I can't take it anymore. Can we please stop!" said Anders, now bruised from his training. From the start of the so-called "rigorous training" and ever since that his trainer, that man, arrived, he feels that person makes his life miserable.

"You know that I won't until the day is over right?" said Keon, his trainer in a sarcastic way. Keon, hails from the Earth Kingdom. Right, from the place called Zaofu, a member of the influential Metal Clan, master earthbender as well as metalbender. Keon had a height of 6'1'', luscious green eyes, dark blonde to brown hair, and muscular. Well, not exactly muscular as a wrestler and he and his idiot friend Øyvind are on same age. Anders is friendly towards anyone or everyone and he even had a trait of being a person with longer patience. As a comedian, of course, longer patience is required and at the same time not taking sense of humor and criticism seriously. But for this man, he might lose that trait. His trainer is very sarcastic, and ruthless in training unlike his companions. He seems that they are enjoying the training. 

"What?!" Anders said, now losing his patience. "Can't you see that I sport bruises and wounds all over my body."

"Well, that's not my fault." said Keon, while bending a thing that is very unfamiliar to Anders. "You know, you should focus on this training, jerk."

"How dare you call me a jerk," now Anders starts to lose his patience.

"Because you are not focus on this training!" Keon shouts at him then laughs loudly. He is still bending that metal thing. "And I have the right to call you a jerk, since you are really a jerk."

"You're not calling me a jerk!" Anders is now shouting at his trainer and he is really losing his mind to this immature, sarcastic and cheeky earthbending bastard.

"No, I'm still going to call you a jerk if there is _still_   no to little improvement on this training," Keon said seriously, as in serious serious. No sarcasm or mocking added. "It's been a week now and you should deflect my attacks on you when you use your blindfold."

"Well, I'm really trying, Keon, as you can see," Anders said, emphasizing his trainer's name really hard. His head staring at the floor. Embarrassed.  "I hope you understand that."

Keon sensed that embarassment and shame coming from Anders, so he approached him, puts his mouth behind his ear and said:

"I think you might need some help," he whispered to him seductively, "You know that I can help you. Thank you very much."

Anders felt the blood is flushing on his cheeks. Making the man looked like a fresh tomato out of the garden. When Keon, saw his reaction, he just laughed really hard.

"What?!"

"You know that I'm really joking right," Keon said. "I just want you to ease your tension."

"But...-"

"Hey, hush up. Now, for a change, I will give you some rest today." again said Keon. "Goodness, youre really blushing."

"Yeah... thanks, I guess," said Anders. "And no, I'm not blushing. I'll see you around."

"Alright. See you around and man up, dude. You're a Descendant."

"Okay."

Anders rushed to the dormitory and he's really embarrassed.

* * *

"So..." Calle said to Anders. "How's training?"

"Well, not okay," said the latter. "I got wounds and bruises on all over my body. And, I think he's flirting with me."

"What?!" Calle tries to prevent himself from laughing loud. They are now at their room in the Men's Dormitory of the Air Temple Island. It's almost midnight now and all of the Air Acolytes as well as the two brothers are now asleep. "Man, how can you say that? Do you think that he's... you know?"

"I don't know." Anders tried to speak as quiet as he can. "Do you think that he was? It's really embarassing. My cheeks are blushing. And as far as I know, I'm not.. you know."

"I really don't know as well. Maybe he's just smitten or infatuated with you. You have the looks Anders," Calle stopped for a moment and think. "Remember, the fan's pairings for us? Canders?"

"Yeah," Anders said. "But, it's just work. We just do that in the sake of our fans and our career."

"You're absolutely right there. I think we should sleep now. We don't have training tomorrow, and I really want to audition as an actor for a new mover. You know, for a change."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not preventing you for that. Just ask Magnus or whoever is the superior here."

"I already asked Magnus."

"And what did he say?"

"He and Bård will accompany me tomorrow." says a sleepy Calle. "You want to come with us? Or you want to stay here and think about Keon?"

"Uhmm, I guess, I'll stay here."

"Alright."

"Yeah... Wait! No, i'll come with you guys." Anders said. "I'll just deal with Keon next time."

"Okay. So, we should sleep right now. I'm sleepy."

"Fine."

* * *

 

_**Harbor City, Southern Water Tribe** _

Korra is patiently waiting at the Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace for an hour now. His father, Tonraq steps down from being a chief after 10 years, and the Council of Chieftains and Elders successfuly selected a new chief as their head of the state. Of course, the Charmain of the Council is still the head of the Southern Water Tribe Government. She needs to talk to the new chief, regarding the Descendants, especially Bård.

The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe arrives and Korra nearly lose her patience. Korra is known for being a low tempered Avatar.

"Korra, it's nice to see you again," the Southern Chief said with a smile. "I apologize for being late, the Council is having a meeting about that Black Rose."

"It's fine," said Korra. "I was here to talk about that as well."

"Oh," the chief said. "So, what can I do to help you? You know that I'm always here to help."

"Well, I'm resuming my Avatar duties and I will go to the Fire Nation to talk about matters for two weeks and I need one of the tribe's best men to train one of the Descendants."

"Really? How is it going?"

"Bård's a natural. I've been training him for a week now," Korra said. "And I'm somewhat in an urgent Avatar duty for two weeks so again, I need one of the tribe's best men."

"Okay, i'll talk to him later and I'll send him to Air Temple Island immediately."

"Thanks."

"No problem," the chief said. "Just doing this for the sake of our world,"

"Yeah."

The chief stands and approached Korra then said:

"So, what about the Black Rose?"

"According to the report of the Order, they are now gathering many members as many as they can. They've even have members from the Fire Nation and from the Northern Water Tribe. Although, majority are from the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom." Korra stops for a moment to think and continued. "What about the Southern Tribe? I believe that there are members here as well."

"Yes, we suspected that there are few, about 50?" the Chief said. "Mostly, they are bandits from the tundras as well as criminals. And there's one thing.."

"What is it?" Korra said.

"The Black Rose are focusing on the Descendants, not the Avatar." the chief said. "I guess that's new."

"Yeah. That's new for me as well." said Korra. "They really need them to release the powerful orbs to launch a new war, which the Order and us will do our best to prevent it. And, in order to prevent it is to have the Descendants, master their respective element and to attain the so-called Mark of the Elements."

"What's that?"

"It's a legend thing," said Korra. "Just think of the Avatar State, but only one element is used. But, I must say, history said that it is very powerful."

"So how can we knew that they attain that Mark?"

"As I've said earlier. Just like the Avatar State. The color of their irises will glow vividly, then they will have a mark on their forehead, just like the markings from the Lion Turtle. I haven't seen it in person because they have not unlocked it yet and that's why all of us should help them to have it as soon as possible. The Dangers are now lurking ahead and we don't know whey they will strike."

"You're right." the Chief said. "And all of us don't want another war. It's exhausting and senseless."

"Absolutely." said Korra. "So, I guess, that one of your men will be on Air Temple Island tomorrow."

"Sure." the chief said. "Anything for the safety of our world. Rest assured that one of the best in this tribe will be there to train the Descendant."

"Thank you very much."

* * *

Calle's been freaking tired for the day. Tired on auditioning in a mover series that will be airing all over the United Republic. Of course, he auditioned for the lead star.

"So, how's the audition?" a smiling Vegard approached him when they arrived at the Air Temple Island.

"So far, so good." Calle replied to him in a tiring tone.

"Well," said Vegard still smiling. "I need details."

"How about next time, Vegard," said Calle. "I'm really tired."

"Oh," Vegard said. He's really surprised when Calle doesn't talk about it. He's used that everytime Calle had been on a new venture, like new radio or television shows in Norway, his mouth speaks as fast as a race car. But now, it's different. "Alright."

"Sorry, man," Calle blurted and goes straight ahead on the men's dormitories. "Magnus, Bård, Anders."

The three men only nods in reply. When Vegard sensed that Calle's not around anymore, he turns into the three to ask for answers.

"What the fuck is happening to Calle?"

"Well, we don't know," Anders said. "We even didn't see how that audition process for the mover works. We just leave Calle in the studio and have some sightseeing nearby because only auditionees are allowed on that area."

"Yeah," Magnus said. "Maybe he failed?" followed by a nod from his brother, Bård.

"Maybe." Vegard somewhat slightly agreed that his friend failed his first mover audition. "There's still another audition. You know, Republic City is huge and it is also the same as ours, although in another dimension or should I say world. And by the way, Bård."

"What?" his brother said to him.

"Your new trainer arrived earlier." he said. "And I must say, that based on his looks, that your new trainer is a powerful waterbender."

"So, is she a boy or a girl?" his brother asks then continued. "And, did you met my trainer already?"

"Nah. I just saw yours arrived from a ship together with Avatar Korra." Vegard said then added. "Your new trainer is a male, by the way."

"What does he looked like? Is he strict looking? A goofy man? An old geezer?" now his brother bombarded him questions about his new trainer. _Curiosity at its best, brother._ Vegard said on his mind. "You like to ask many questions about him, no?"

"Yes, I did," said Bård. "And, I would like to make sure that my trainer is not like, Keon, according to this man beside me. You know what, Vegard?"

"Know about what Bård?" said Vegard.

"That Keon, tried to flirt with him."

"You serious, Anders?" Vegard's gaze moved from his brother to Anders.

"Well, I guess so." Anders said, now embarassed and there is a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Don't tell me."Vegard said seriously, eyeing his friend. "You tried to flirt with him as well."

"No! I am not. And, he said that he wanted to release the tension between us, you know. All this training and stuff, and I realized that being an earthbender and as well as a metalbender, required perseverance."

"Right." Vegard said. "It really -"

"So, back to our topic, Vegard," his brother interjects. "Now tell me."

"Oh. He's about your height brother, had slightly tanned skin, he sport a slight stubble on his angelic face, and of course, his eyes had the typical waterbender eyes, blue. Like, cerulean blue. Except for our friend, Øyvind, though whose eyes are blue and is a firebender. "

"Angelic face? What the heck, Vegard." said Bård, preventing himself to really laugh very loud. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. His face is calm, you know, stress free. Just like your's brother."

Bård is now flushed with redness on his cheeks from being complemented by his brother. He was used to being complemented by his fans and colleagues in show business, but by his brother. Well, he find it awkward. Really, really awkward. "Whatever, Vegard."

"Okay, guys," Magnus said. "Sorry to interrupt but I think we should go now to our respective quarters, I mean dorms, and have some rest. It's almost midnight and we have some serious training to do. We need to unleash the Mark of the Elements on your bodies and to prevent the plan of the Black Rose."

"Yeah, well. You're right," Anders said. "I think we should call it a day. See you around Magnus."

"See you," Magnus said and he goes straight ahead to the White Lotus quarters.

"Okay," said Vegard. "Training again tomorrow. Now, let's go."

"Yeah, we know."

 

* * *

 

Turns out that the trainer Bård was expecting, is not as same as Anders. His trainer really had an angelic face, his demeanor was calm although from the looks of him that he is very strong and powerful. He was good in handling trainings, and of course, patience. He guided Bård in becoming a strong waterbender. He even learned some of the tricks that only a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe can do. He also mastered the art of healing in a fast paced way.

Vegard, on the other hand, cope up with his trainings with his firebending sentry friend. He's becoming powerful minute by minute. Strong jabs and punches here and then strong kicks there that can produce flames of different color, much like the flames produced by no other than Lord Zuko before when augmenting fire. He learned fire augmentation too. And, another feat for Vegard is that he can generate and redirect lightning, much to his friend/mentor's surprise.

Calle, much like Bård does well in his waterbending training, when the former is learning the Southern style or variant of waterbending. He himself was learning and focusing on the Northern style with of course, his friend Magnus. He is very happy that Magnus becomes his trainer. Magnus is a skilled master waterbender of Northern style and a great healer too. Much like his other waterbending Descendant, he too, mastered the art of healing and he is proud of what he became right now. A celebrity in the Mortal World, in his own country, Norway and here in the bending world, he is regarded to become one of the most powerful benders, next to the Avatar.

And last, Anders, the man who find it hard to train earthbending and metalbending, because of his trainer that is very annoying and kind of flirting with him. Although, recently he managed to improve on the type of training that they have right now. He is satisfied with that and his trainer, Keon is happy as well. Now, he can deflect or avoid attacks from Keon when blindfolded because he now mastered the skill of Seismic Sense which is really important for an earthbender and a metalbender. 

But, for all of them, one thing is on their minds right now. They missed their families back in Norway.

Well, five days of vacation in Narvik have passed and it's almost three weeks. It's now overdue, and their duties in Norway as celebrities are at stake. Although, they haven't much commitments for spring and summer, except for some appearances in television shows and awarding ceremonies. Magnus told them that they will be returning to the Mortal World, once the training are done in order to finish all the errands that they have left there. And, much to their surprise, the Order of the White Lotus agreed that they should tell their families about who they really are, to their wives and children. Their children had the right to know because, one, two or even all of them inherits the gene of the Descendants. They didn't know. But, the Order encouraged them to bring them here.

Now, this is the time to know if the training have paid off.

The four of them, are standing together in the center of the training ground at the back of the island. Magnus approached them and said:

"Guys, this it it. Focus your energies and let's see if it had been triggered now."

The four of them only nods in agreement and begin to focus themselves. They closed their eyes and started to feel the chi that was flowing to their system. Once they felt it, the chi flow rapidly change, from slow to fast, chi flows from their hearts unto the other parts of their body. They felt the adrenaline that is rushing to their veins. The surge of power. And then suddenly, after a brief moment, the chi on their bodies backs to normal. They knew that this is the right moment to open their eyes to see the result, and when they open their eyes. The chi flow begins to flow again rapidly. They are surprised when their trainers and the White Lotus looking at them open mouthed.

It is because, they saw the big change to the Descendants. Avatar Korra was right, the color of their pupils are now glowing vividly and they have a strange some sort of tattoo on their foreheads, patterns that are the same as the ancient and legendary Lion Turtles. And one thing that it is very sure though, they have now triggered and obtained, the Mark of the Elements.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... as for Calle's audition.. it will be on a separate chapter. a filler one. you can skip it or go with the flow. :D


	12. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A news that makes the Descendants more difficult to finish their little errands in the Mortal World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer: I do not also own all the establishments and companies mentioned in this chapter nor advertised them. This is only fiction and therefore not affiliated with them.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

Norway, beautiful Norway. 

Located in the Scandinavian region, north of the continent called Europe, a kingdom, rich in history and culture. Beautiful landscapes, fjords, flora and fauna. A rich oil nation. Regarded as one of the most rich countries in the Mortal World. Salaries are high, standard of living are also high. Thanks to its economy which boomed in the 70s.

People living here are called Norwegians or _Nordmenn_ in their own mother tongue. They speak a language called Norsk, which have two variants, the  _Bokmål_  or the book tongue, and the  _Nynorsk,_ or literally new Norwegian. They are enjoying a normal life, with equal rights in both government and social factors. Of course, we are not talking all about Norway here. The White Lotus sends its elite force of sentries to keep an eye to the Descendants' families, in Bergen and in Oslo. Reporting on what are they doing for the day. Specifically, their love ones are in Republic City. Also, they are keeping the families safe as well, from the intruders, or we should say, the Black Rose. But there is one thing that the elite sentries that seemed to forget. They forgot to tell the relatives and the immediate families, as well as in their own respective colleagues at work that their love ones and or colleagues are in Republic City. Well, they cannot say that, and at least they make a plan or should we say, an alibi for them to believe, like vacationing in Copenhagen, or Stockholm, or London, or having a sketch in New York for their show, or going out of town for weeks to have an idea for a new single, for the brothers at least, or an inspiration for the remaining three for their new show in theater. 

Forgetting to tell these had a big consequences. Big consequences.

Television stations, radio stations and newspapers are making headlines that Ylvis and Raske Menn, have gone missing. From the Norwegian state broadcaster, _NRK_ , to commercial broadcasters such as _TV2_ , _TV3_ , and _TVNorge_ , from newspapers and tabloids like, _Verdens Gang_ ,  _Se og Hør_ , _Dagbladet_ and other celebrity gossip magazines to county specific newspapers like _Bergens Tidende_ , _Stavanger Aftenblad_ and also, the worst part is that the news of them missing is that it reach, other nations, such as Sweden, Finland and Denmark. Headlines apprearing in Swedish media such as _SVT_ , _TV4_ , _Svenska Dagbladet_ and _Aftonbladet_. Danish media such as _DR_ , _Berlingske Tidende_ , _The Copenhagen Post_ and in Finland, such as _YLE_ , and others.

This happened on the same day that the Descendants triggered their own Mark of the Elements. And one thing that they should do to prevent this in making the news to spread worldwide is that, the Descendants should return to the Mortal World for the mean time to finish and settle all the errands they left before going to Republic City and tell their families who they really are, who they really were and where did they're ancestors originally came from.

* * *

 "I should've expect the unexpected," said Calle.

"Yeah," said Vegard. "Me too. It's been almost three weeks."

The Descendants are now in front of the Republic City portal where they will be crossing in order to get back to the Mortal World. What happened when they triggered the Mark is that, they felt immense power, of course, the symbol that is etched on their foreheads disappeared a second after activating it and what was left is that the glow of their irises. Keon, as usual asked them to do bend their respective elements, and the results are surprising, one weak punch in the air from Vegard resulted in a flamethrower like surge of fire. A flick of a hand from Bård, as well as Calle, can make waves on the sea as high as a meter, and a simple hand raise from Anders can raise the ground as high as a two storey building. Of course, that was the first time that they bend an element that was enhanced by the Mark. After that, Øyvind asked them if they can get back to normal and they did it by closing their eyes then opened it again. The Mark on their foreheads appeared again at the same time as the glow on their irises backs to their normal color. Since it was the first time, they felt weak, and felt that energy was drain to them, being exhausted. Exhausted in a sense that they did a marathon twice. Experts from the White Lotus said that the exhaustion that felt by the Descendants will be temporary until they learned to control their own chi flow. So the recommendation is that, is to continue the training, after they have done all the remaining errands in the Mortal World.

Well, they are happy with that except for Anders which is slightly disappointed because he will be having a training again with his flirty and stupidly weird trainer.

"Oh my Goodness," Anders blurted while stomping his foot angrily. "As much as I like to train, but again to Keon?! Can I just train myself?"

"You can't do that," Magnus tells him. "You need to control the power that comes from the Mark. And, also, you need Keon in order to control it."

Anders only replied with a groan.

"I know that you don't like him but, think of it as a sacrifice. And as far as I know, Keon is a good guy. He's Huan's best friend."

"Who's that Huan guy?" Bård reluctantly asked Magnus.

"Well, he's-"

"Huan Beifong," Øyvind interjected. "Son of Suyin Beifong, Zaofu's Matriarch and Half-nephew of Lin Beifong former Republic City Police Chief. A metalbender, earthbender of course, and a self proclaimed artist. And in my opinion, he's very weird. But powerful. And by the way, he's Opal's brother," then Øyvind laughs.

"Of course, he's weird," Anders added. "As weird as that Keon."

Then, Bård and Calle just laugh when Anders said that.

"Okay guys," Vegard said. "Stop that first. We have some things to do," then he faced Bård and Calle. "Once we get out of the Spirit World and back again at Narvik, don't reveal ourselves first. Were gone for almost three weeks and we didn't know what happened at that time."

"As far as I remember, the Cabin was destroyed, but not completely destroyed." said Calle.

"Exactly," says Vegard. "So, we have some clothes back there and when we arrived, all of us should cover ourselves and get back to Oslo immediately if our clothes there are not destroyed. Otherwise, we'll go and have some disguise. Got it?"

"Got it," all of them replied including Magnus and Øyvind.

They crossed the portal from the Spirit World that leads to the portal in Narvik. It was dawn when they exited. Around 4 or 5 in the morning. They were very lucky because people are starting to wake up at that time and they have time to get their clothes and flew all the way to Oslo.

But when they got into the cabin, they noticed something, something different.

"What the?!" Bård gasped, mouth opened when he saw their cabin.

"Oh my," is what Øyvind just said.

The cabin, or their cabin was surrounded by the local police and as well as the police from Oslo, and the whole vicinity strapped and surrounded with police barricade tapes.

A man holding a local newspaper walks through the road where they are hiding and Øyvind approached man if he can give it to them in exchange of money. When he asked him, the man suddenly stops for a moment and eyed him as if he knew Øyvind. The latter wished to himself that the man wouldn't recognized him as a celebrity. So after a few seconds of eyeing or should we say staring each other, the man reluctantly give the newspaper. Øyvind sighed in relief that the man didn't recognize him. So, when he stumbled upon the newspaper's front page, his eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

"Guys, look," Øyvind stammered. Still staring at the newspaper that he's holding right now.

"Hey what is it?," Bård approached his sentry friend and take a peek at the newspaper he's holding. "Oh, shit. Vegard, Calle, Magnus and Anders, look at this."

The four of them looked at the newspaper and based on their faces, they are too, shocked.

_"Ylvis and Raske Menn: Three weeks and still missing."_

Thats what the front page depict.

"Oh, goodness," Vegard groans. "Why this happened, and why did the sentries that been sent here did not explained to our families where we are. Now, the whole nation is scrambling over this news." then laughs. "For what I am expecting, this will became a scandal of sorts."

"Yeah right," Calle agreed. "Our country had an unusual thing for such news about celebrity news reports and such and this will become such a big deal for us instead of finishing our errands here. You know, press conferences and more television and radio interviews about this news. And oh, I' so frustrated right now and I want to punch those sentries. This is their fault, forgetting their duties. Ugh."

"I know." Magnus calmly speaks. "The damage has already done and all we jave to do is to deal with it. And by the way, Calle." he looks at Calle, smiled and then continued. "No need to punch those sentries of ours, they will be punished by the Order in a non-violent way. Trust me."

"Oh, okay." Calle just nervously said.

"Before I forgot," said Vegard picking up his phone from his pocket. He in fact, tried to use his phone in the Bending World just in case that will work, sadly its not and expected to be broken but its not either. So he turned it off. He opened the phone and its still work after three weeks. "I need to talk to my wife to make sure that we are all safe so they will not worry too much." then he punched in his wife's number on the phone and called her.

"Hello, Helene? .... Yes, it's me .... Yeah were not missing, its just something happened... Yeah were safe nothing bad happened us were not abducted or whatever the reports said.. I'm sorry if I didnt tell you immediately... I know, and I'm sorry if we made all of you worried on all of us.. Yes, were here in Narvik... Okay... So, can you call Maria, Mom, Dad, Bjarte and Kaja and Calle's parents and Anders' wife and family and of course the all the kids to come up here in Narvik?.. Yes... Just book a flight immediately... Yeah, and sneak out on reporters okay so that they will not find us? Once all of you are here... We'll tell all to you.. Yeah. Alright. I know. So be safe honey.. I miss you.. Can't wait to see you and the kids.. It's been three weeks... Yeah, i'll make it up to you.. We'll tell you where we are or Magnus will pick you up on the airport. The media didn't know that he's with us right now and all they know that he's still in Stockholm having a vacation of sorts." said Vegard, Magnus mouthed to him that he will be picking them up at the airport, then Vegard continued. He is in a verge of crying at this moment, and tried to prevent the tears from falling. "Right, Magnus said he can pick you up.. Okay. bye."

"What did Helene said?" asked Øyvind.  
"Is she mad or something?"

"She said that she will contact Maria and the rest and she'll take care of the tickets from Oslo to here for a while. And yes, I can sense that she's sobbing really hard and preventing herself to cry really really loud. My poor sweetheart."  
says Vegard wiping the tears from his eyes that is ready to fall on his cheeks.

"Now all we have to do is to rent another cabin outside of the town, so that no one can notice us," said Bård.

"Or we can use the house that sheltered some of the sentries here after you've went to Republic City." Øyvind said.

"Alright. I agreed with you," says Bård. "We'll take this mans suggestion."

"Lets go then."

* * *

 Helene woke up when her phone rang early in the morning, she thought that there is now a lead about his missing husband and his brother in law. She picks up the phone to check who is calling and when she saw it, she is trembling and answered the call nervously.

"Vegard, is this you?" she said, preventing herself to sob. Her children might woke up if they heard her. "What happened to all of you.. and why you didnt tell us? Threr weeks and no calls or texts..... You should have told us, do you know how much we are worried, Vegard?.. Are you still there in Narvik?..... Okay... Aha... Do I need to tell them about you? We'll book a flight there.. Alright... Okay. You better tell us what really happened... You know that I miss you right?.. Me too... Okay sure...Well be there by afternoon... Okay.. Bye.. Again, take care sweetie."

So, Helene felt a sigh of relief that his husband was safe. She called first Maria, Bård's wife to tell her the news and then called her in laws which are currently having a spring vacation in Tromsø, as well as Calle and Anders' families respectively before she went to Emma and Mads' room to wake them up and tell the good news.

The news of them missing starts when, Helene herself cannot contact her husband as well as Bård three days after they said that they are having a sketch up in Narvik. First, they contacted Concorde's office as well as TVNorge if this was true. They said that they have such no idea about what sketch and all they knew is that they are having a five day off before commitments to some various award ceremonies as well as the brothers' famous Expensive Jacket Tour in other major cities.

So, she, Maria, Kaja and Anders' wife went together at the police headquarters or in Oslo and in Nordland to file a missing report. Of course, being Narvik as the last place that Vegard said, the Nordland police will handling the investigations meanwhile the police in Oslo will assist. And when that news broke out to the media a day after they filed the report, television, newspapers and radios are following the story from rumors and speculations until this present day. 

Then Helene booked two different flights from Oslo Gardermoen to Harstad Narvik airport, Scandinavian Airlines or SAS for Helene and her children, Emma and Mads, as well as Calle's wife, Kaja and his daughter Sine, then Norwegian Air Shuttle for Maria and her children, Sofie, Nora and Jens and Anders' wife and little girl. The brother's parents as well as Bjarte didn't book a ticket because there are no direct flight from Tromsø to Narvik so they decided instead that they will drive since they bought their car with them from Bergen. And they told them not to wait instead just to send Bjarte a message where they are staying. The brother's mom said also to them that she had a speculation on the matter that his sons are having right now which made Helene very confused. She asked her mother in law about it and she said that she will confirm it first from their sons.

* * *

 

Vegard sitting in a comfy sofa inside the house that sheltered all the agent type White Lotus sentries that supposed to tell their own families about the whole situation. Vegard can't blame them because for him, it might freak their families out and they can go to jail and because again, he is in a verge of freaking out when they knew that he had special ability to control an element. Freaking out on that news might not help because it can get him, his brother and his friends in trouble especially that the sentry of a friend tells them in the middle of a skirmish. The original plan was to tell them all after five days, the day that supposed for them to return to their said sketch program that they are doing for a new season of _I Kveld med Ylvis_ which will be airing next year except for the special episode that will aired before christmas. But unfortunately, they forgot. Yeah, unfortunately. So, this is the consequence, media frenzy about being missing for three weeks. Also, he can't blame Helene and the others in reporting about that matter. This signifies that their respective wives love them which made all of them really, really special. 

A knock on the door, which means that they have arrived and they can't wait to meet their love ones again after all those happened in Republic City, and the bending world.

Helene, and all their wives are teary eyed when they saw them. And they as well, teary eyed too. 

Bård approaches his crying wife, Maria and then hugs her tight.

"I'm sorry, honey for not telling you the truth," he said to Maria. "This might be the best option so that you can be safe."

"What happened honey?" Maria said then pushed her palms at his husband's chest. "Are you guys in trouble?" 

"No, were not in trouble," Bård said. "We are supposed to tell you now, what happened."

"So, tell us Bård, tell us, you know that we are all here to support all of you no matter what you're done right?"

"Yeah, well."

"Good. So would you mind to tell us everything happened in three weeks, honey?"

"I guess." said Bård nervously. "Actually, Vegard here will be the one to tell. Right brother?"

"Right." said Vegard, then glances at to both Øyvind and Magnus, which they only nod. "So, are we gonna wait for Mom, Dad and Bjarte?"

"Actually, no need Vegard," said his brother. "We can tell them personally, and less freaking out situation."

"Okay," Vegard started. "Well, I don't know you might not believe this but, were... were... uhm.."

Three persons entered the room, two males, and a female. When Vegard was supposed to tell who they really are, the woman said.

"You're benders? Yeah. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a filler one. It will be focused on the day that they dont have the training. Meaning, it will be featured "What really happened when Calle auditioned for the a mover" and also, if you watched the television show called Supernatural, which I am watching, well, they will be a part of this filler chapter too. As we all know that The Black Rose is not only targeting Norway for their plans but the whole world as well. There. :)


	13. The Audition and The Hunters: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang except Vegard will support Calle in his very first mover audition, while Øyvind and Keon will be crossing to the a portal from the Spirit World to the newly opened American portal to give the two of the best hunters there as well as their angel friend a heads up about the impending plans of the Black Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be that this will be a one time filler chapter, featuring Supernatural characters as cameo but it turns out that the chapter is long and have to split it into two. And so, they are not related on the story plot. I will not add a tag for this one. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon, and Supernatural belongs to its creator, Eric Kripke and The CW.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

_**Two days before the Descendants went back temporarily to the city of Narvik to do finish their errands left undone..** _

"Sir, a new portal has been opened in the Mortal World" said a sentry that is monitoring the position of the portals. On every portal in the Mortal World, there are more than 20 White Lotus sentries are on guard against the Black Rose. There are almost hundreds on portals scattered on the Mortal World, including in Norway, Iceland, China, Japan, Australia, New Zealand and many others except in the place in the Mortal World named North America, where it doesn't have any portals, but, now it has. "A new portal has been opened in the North American nation called the United States of America."

"Check the location within," said the other sentry.

"Yes, sir." the sentry obeyed and checked the base of location in where the new portal was located. "It's located in a state called Wyoming. Five kilometers outside its capital city of Cheyenne. Population over 60,000. In an abandoned area."

"Oh, this is bad. The portals are opening one by one in the Mortal World, while on ours, there is three ."

"Yeah, because the Mortal World is very powerful you know, and I've heard that even though there are no portals yet opened in that area, there are some entities are really lurking around the place," said the monitor sentry. "Should I call the leader?"

"Yes, we need him now for options. And of course, we will send out 20 sentries on site to monitor the new portal."

* * *

 

"Are you ready Calle for your very very first audition in this world?" said Magnus to Calle who is now preparing for the audition that he was anticipating. An audition for a new mover that will be premiering in two months. Calle planned to audition the lead role, the detective from the United Republic who ventured into the Fire Nation to solve a case. Well, he is very confident that he will snag the coveted role.

"Yes, I am, Magnus." Calle said. "I am soooo ready for this."

"Yeah, you are." Anders added then laughs. "Really, Calle, confidence dude?"

"Confidence dude? I am confidence dude. And what are you Anders? Keon's flirt dude?"

"Oh you shut up." said an annoyed Anders. "He's the one who is flirting with me and I'm not flirting with him as well, luckily, we dont have training today."

"Lucky for you, but not for me." said Vegard's brother. "He said that our friend and Keon will be having their errands for this day so, no training for us. And, speaking of Vegard, he will not join us. He will be having his so called 'me time' in this very beautiful Air Temple Island."

"Guys," said Calle. "Can we hurry up, were going to be late. You know, and the location is very far from here. We might got stuck in traffic?"

"Really, Calle, Traffic?" said Magnus. "We can go there fast, you know?"

"And by what means?" Calle asked sarcastically.

"You're an idiot when you're very excited. We are benders right? Use our bending to get to the shore quick."

"Oh my god, sorry I forgot." said Calle. "And hey, who tell you that I'm an idiot when I'm excited?"

"Well, you are showing it." Magnus laughs.

 "Whatever," said Calle then points his finger on his friends. "I swear that if we arrived there late, I will punch you one by one."

* * *

 

"This is the Mortal World?" said Keon, gazing the surroundings. "Same as ours, not bad. And tell me, why all the Mortal World portals are near forests or in an area that is neglected and scary?"

"Well, I do not know," the firebending sentry, Øyvind annoyingly replied. "And for the record, don't ask me that questions. You can ask the portal if you want, idiot."

It is the first time that Øyvind went to the United States without paying for it. Literally. The last time that he went to the United States, in New York in particular was spending a vacation with Calle and his own set of friends. Different set of friends. The brothers and Anders not included. While on the other hand, his companion, the ever annoying idiot of a warrior slash guard, Keon was his literal first time in this land. So he is expecting that he will be bombarded by questions from this flirty man. He remembered once that he tried to flirt with him when he landed on the Air Temple Island weeks ago, but he quickly dismissed his move, much to the latter's dismay.

"Can I ask you a question?" Øyvind said.

"What is it?"

"Your hair seems whitish, or silvery?"

"You've noticed? Wow. It's been there for hours and it's a new color of Varridye, suits for metalbenders like me... How do I look? Is it good to impress those hunters?"

"What?" said the other surprised and then annoyed. "Thinking of impressing those persons instead of telling them our warning?"

"Not really, just showing off." Keon said grinning. "Of course, I will stick to this mission, well, I might be slightly distracted."

"And why is that?"

"Because you know.. Uhm.."

"What?"

"Because they are good looking, impressive for a non-bender like them."

"Oh my goodness. You're such a flirty idiot person." said Øyvind. 

Before they went venture on the place of the new portal, the leader of the White Lotus gave them specific instructions. The Order of the White Lotus, since the opening of various portals after the Harmonic Convergence, made a series of talks to specific group of mortals. Well, they are simply called Hunters, where they hunt different entities, bad entities, like vampires as such and many more. Their kind, was also included in those different entities due to their natural control of the elements. So, pacts between Benders and Mortal Hunters are very important to avoid the confrontations. Also, the White Lotus sent representatives to different governments of countries where the portal had so to avoid disasters and such for Mortals and those who are living in the bending world alike.

Øyvind remembered what the White Lotus leader said to him and Keon two days ago.

 

 

 

 

 

> _"Øyvind and Keon, I personally requested you here because you will be having a mission to the Mortal World." said the leader. Keon is not a sentry of the White Lotus, but one of the trusted guards of Zaofu and the Earth Kingdom, so the leader prefers him to join the latter in this mission._
> 
> _"Excuse me, sir," Keon said. "I am aware that this mission is only intended for White Lotus sentries, but why choose me instead of any other senior sentries there?"_
> 
> _"That's a good question. The reason is that, you are regarded as one of the most trusted in your Kingdom, so I have a faith on you for this mission."_
> 
> _"Oh.. Okay," he said, blushing due to the compliment that the Leader of the White Lotus said him. He is used to receive compliments from his superiors and peers from the Earth Kingdom, including the Earth KIng himself, but from the White Lotus? It's different._
> 
> _"Now, let's get straight to the point." the leader said and both of them became attentive to what he will announce._ _"First things first, I need you to find these persons."_
> 
> _The leader gestured his hands to the sentry that is controlling the monitors in the White Lotus headquarters and it shows a photo of three persons, all males. The control monitors in the headquarters are recently new to determine the portal openings in both worlds or dimensions, it is a collaboration between the White Lotus, Future Industries and the Governments of all the nations, including the Air Nation. A new technology though. Very futuristic._
> 
> _"These two, are hunters" said the leader, pointing on their photo in the screen. Øyvind sweared that he heard Keon mouthing the words 'Ooh. Hot.'  when they shown those photos. "They are brother's in particular," the leader points out the first photo, a man whose hair is short, dark blonde in color and had green eyes as well as freckles on his face. "This is the eldest of the two, his name is Dean Winchester," then the leader points out another photo, a man whose hair is longer than the other one, had brown hair and had sport an eye color with a combination of blue, green and gold, which _Øyvind thinks, it's amber. "_ And this is the youngest, and his name is Sam, Sam Winchester."_
> 
> _Before Øyvind or Keon, asked whose the other person in the third photo, the leader speaks._
> 
> _"And, last but not the least," pointing to the third photo. "Well, he is a spirit.. an angel in particular, and his name is Castiel."_
> 
> _"So, if he's an angel, why he doesn't have wings?" Keon asks. Keon saw the real form of the spirits as he always visiting the spirit world through meditation._
> 
> _"Because, he used a vessel. And this man, is his vessel."_
> 
> _"So, okay."_
> 
> _"And I want the both of you, to warn them the impending attack from the Black Rose. As usual, every new portal, a warning for Hunters is required, in order to avoid conflicts," the leader said and then continued. "Since it is the first time that you will be delivering the news to hunrers, I must remind you of their tools in hunting, please avoid them." A set of things appeared on the screen and Øyvind knew them all. "These contraptions are called guns, it shoots bullets and they are made of metal which can harm the both of you."_
> 
> _"Very easy. Metalbender here." Keon blurted._
> 
> _"I see right then. So to speak, I wished to remind you that you will not tell these to the Descendants, instead you will be giving them a training off." the leader said. "And by the way, you may use these," the leader gave them specific tools, hi-tech ones that they don't know how to use and then he demonstrates in how to use. "You will be using them to detect whether that it is them or not, since they are dealing with entities, some might follow them. Just for your safety, there will be two of these. One for the both of you and one for them to use to detect our men. So, you will be venturing in two days then with twenty other agent type sentries and guards."_

"Come on, Keon, let's go to the town and find those three. According to this thing, they must be near here, I think they sensed the portal or someone reports it to them to you know, investigate." Øyvind said and he hoped that they can find those three easily.

* * *

 

_Auditions This Way for the Romantic Detectives: Ember Island Mover_

Thats the sign that Calle was anticipating, pointing to the left side. After almost thirty or based on his calculation, about fourty minutes of finding that damn building in the area that will he will supposed to have the audition. He found himself and his friends in the New Dragon Flats Borough of the city. The part of this city is called the EntertainPlex, by locals due to various establishments that cater the entertainment industry. Various stages, sets and offices are all over the place. It's like the counterpart of the Mortal World's Hollywood district in California. So, they approached the building and a woman around the age of Magnus greets them ay the lobby.

"Welcome, auditionees I presume?" the woman asked. She had a beautiful black hair that was donned in two buns at the sides and dressed in an elegant red office dress. 'Chun-li in an office suit', Calle mused to himself.

"Uhmm. We're not auditioning," said Magnu, then points to Calle. "My friend here is going to audition to snag the coveted role."

"Oh, I see," said the woman. "By the way, I'm Leema, one of the mover's casting assistants, so, do you have your form with you? If not, I can provide you some."

"Nice to meet you Leema," said Calle. "And yes, I have my form with me." Calle opened his very beautiful sling bag and handles the form to Ms. Leema, the gorgeous chun li like casting assistant."

Leema checks his form and she seems to be impressed at it based on her expressions.

"So, you're audition for the lead role. Your details stated in this form was impressive," she said and then she noticed Calle once again. "I think I saw you somewhere," she thinks for a moment then continued. "Oh my god, you're him right?"

"What?"

"One of the descendants," she said nervously. "It is an honor to meet you. Uhm.. Well, I am really honored and pleasured."

"Yeah, but how did you knew I was one?" Calle asks her.

"You didn't watch the news don't you?" she said. "All of us knows you, not only the United Republic but all the nations," then she points the group in excitement, well except for Magnus. "And these two are Descendant as well. Truly this day was one of my luckiest."

"Well, Yeah it seems," said Anders in which Bård only replied in agreement.

"Okay, enough with the meet and greet part and back to the topic." Calle said annoyed. "Leema, how many of us we were trying to audition for the role and how long does it take?"

"Now, you're on 19th spot and auditions takes only for about 15 to 20 minutes each. So the queue now is on number eight and you should wait for a while and I suggest that you rehearse though. A sample script that you will using for the audition is waiting on auditionee's room. Its better to prep up so that the director and the producer will be impressed."

"Okay. Yes that's really great, practicing for the role," Calle said in anticipation and amusement then asks Leema again "Can you please usher me to one of the auditionee's room so that I can prepare?"

"Yes sure," she said then faced Calle's companions and gave them an apologetic look. "Uhm. I regret to say this but only the auditionee can enter the auditionee's room and the audition room itself. You may stay at the waiting area if you want and there's no monitor there that you may saw the audition itself. The mover is very sophisticated on getting the lead roles and it is highly anticipated throughout the world."

"Alright. We understand that," said Bård. "So bro, just call us if you're done. Maybe we should go out and have some sightseeing throughout the city area. I wish you the best of luck."

"Follow me Calle," said Leema.

Calle just only nods at her and he let Leema to usher him to the auditionee's area in one of the building's higher floors.

* * *

 

It's almost two hours since Keon and Øyvind wandering the city of Cheyenne. It's already nighttime and they will expect that they will be stumbling upon that said two hunters and the said angel. Keon suggested to his colleague to grab some food in one of the city's diner which the latter agreed. They are walking on an empty alley that leads to the diner when somebody spoke behind their backs.

"Hey, the two of you," said the man in a deep voice. "Stay still, dont move."


	14. The Audition and The Hunters: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the part two of the filler chapter. So what was left on Chapter 12 will be continued on the next chapter. So enjoy. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon, and Supernatural belongs to its creator, Eric Kripke and The CW.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

"Its them," Øyvind whispered, still raising his arms up. "The two hunters, their angel friend was not yet here."

"What are we gonna do?" Keon replied, also raising his arms. "Should we act normal or what?"

"Act normal. Act like a mortal."

"Okay. Let's do this."

"So who exactly are you?" the man said, the voice of this person was deep.  _Ooh. Lovelym_ said Keon's mind then he spoke in reply,

"What are you pertaining to, sir?"

"You're not human are you?" said the other man.

"Were humans, sir." replied Keon. "We are all humans here, of course there are animals but I believe they can hardly speak our language, Is there any problem, gorgeous?"

 _Great job you flirty idiot,_ said Øyvind's mind to Keon,  _first time in this realm and them you can think like that. Well, I'm impressed with you, man._

 _Yeah, I'm awesome you know,_ said Keon's mind.  _You can do telepathy as well. Nice one. We can use this so they can't hear what we are saying._

"No, there is no problem." said the deep voiced man. "But, one things for sure, we know that you are not human, so drop your act now!"

_Oh my, he's good. I like him already._

_You bet. Great, you like the man._

"Okay, fine. We are humans but close to." Øyvind spoke. "So, can we put our hands down?"

"No! Just stay there." the deep voiced man said, he picks up his phone and punched a number. "Hello, Cas, we need your help... we are here at a dark alley, near the diner.... yeah, Cheyenne. We are investigating some sort of light that sprung here miles from the center.. okay.. and Oh! there you are Cas."

 _It's the angel. I used seismic sense, and he appeared out of nowhere, as expected,_ said Keon's mind to Øyvind, in which the latter snorted. 

_Great work, Mr. Metalbender._

"Hey, Cas do you know them?" said the other man. Keon sensed that this man, is Sam and the deep voiced man is Dean.

"Let me check," said Castiel or Cas as Dean named him, the angel.

"Cut the crap, my arms are tingling in tiredness," again Keon speak, already irritated. "No need to check, angel. Let me show you who we really are."

"Hey, hey," Øyvind interfered, putting down his arms from raising, "Stop that, no trouble."

"Øyvind's right, Keon. No trouble." the woman said in which the two benders are surprised.

"Avatar Korra," they said in unison.

Korra nods and approached the two hunters and the angel. Dean and Sam are in position that is ready to attack while Castiel was standing calmly.

"Hello, Castiel," Korra said in a voice that is different to hers and then her whole body glowed in blue with an accompanying symbol in her upper body.

"Raava," said the latter, bowing slightly.

* * *

_Romantic Detectives: Ember Island_

_Audition Piece, Casting for Muki_

_Scene 10: Ember Island Theater_

_(Muki walks through the ceiling of the theater. Muki groans and inspects the ceiling for any hidden things. Actor express investigating stance.)._

_Muki: Hmm, let's see what you got in here. There's something wrong in this area._

_(Muki found a loose part of the ceiling. Pushed it, gets the flashlight, inspects, and found something inside.Actor express investigating stance.)_

_Muki: What's that thing. I should go inside to find that out._

_(Muko entered the loose ceiling. Ceiling was big as him. Manages to enter. Crouches until get the mysterious item. Actor express neutrality.)_

_Muki: Alright, lets see. Hmmm. A parchment. Interesting._

_(Thing was a piece of paper. Rolled. Muki opened the old parchment. Actor express interested face.)_

_Muki: (while reading the parchment loud) Sokka, my only brother! We constantly roam this icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling!_

_(After reading, Muki thinks for a while_  
_Actor express thinking face.)_

_Muki: What is this? Some kind of a script? On a play. Geez, no sense. (Actor express nonsense face)_

_(Muki, about to throw the piece of script when he noticed something written. Actor express curious face.)_

_Muki: (Reads again.) The Boy in the Iceberg, Pu-on Tim, 100 AG._

_(Realization stucks into Muki's mind. Actor express delight and intelligent stance.)_

_Muki: Pu-on Tim. Hmm. This man was related to this case. Super related. (Actor grinned)_

_End of Scene 10._

"Pft. This scene is boring. Wished they included a scene that is good not this thing," he said to himself. Calle has been practicing the scene for almost two hours. Mastering all the emotions. But he felt the nervousness that he didn't encounter in his whole friggin career. Auditions like this in Norway are very easy to him, especially in Comedy and Drama and Theater plays but here, it is very different.

He sighed and drank the remaining bottle of water that was left inside the room. Calle decided to call Anders to ease his nervousness for a moment.

"Hello, Anders." said Calle.

 _Oh hey._ Anders said on the other line. _How are you doing? Are you done? Did you get casted?_

"Here. I'm fine, practicing these lines. And no, I'm not yet called and casted. I'm starting to regret this audition thing," he said, pouting.

 _And why is that?,_ the other man said. Calle heard Magnus said,  _Is that Calle?_ on the other line. 

"Because.. this is the first time that I felt very nervous and in not so confident stance of my behavior."

Anders only laugh at him for his reply.

"And why are you laughing?!" said Calle shouting.

_Hey easy there. I know that you are nervous but, don't be. Okay. If you get casted, we'll celebrate, but if not, it's fine, and we will still celebrate._

"Geez, thanks," said Calle. "May I ask, what are you doing right now?"

_Ahh. Well, we were just exploring the area. Know what? There are many things here that you might be interested._

Then he heard someone knocks the door. 

"Okay let's talk about that later, so there's someone who knocks at the door. I think its my turn now. Well, I got to go."

_Okay, man. Good Luck. Just message us if you are done._

"Sure, bye," and Calle hangs up then shouted. "Come in."

"Calle, are you ready?" it was Leema, one of the mover's casting assistants. "The producers and the director are super ready for you at the casting hall."

"Yeah, I'm ready just a moment. I'll fixed myself," Calle replied. 'Well, this is it", he said to himself as he opened the door and a smiling Leema was standing outside of his room. He wished that the nervousness that he felt wont fucked him up.

* * *

 

"So, what are you really?" said Dean while munching a sandwich that according to Øyvind it was made of pork hind leg, or ham. They are in a small motel not far from the city center and not too near from the abandoned area in which the portal was situated.

Øyvind was about to answer the man's question when Keon interrupts him and instead answered the question.

"We're benders," Keon simply said. 

Dean seems suprised because he choked after hearing the answer from Keon, in which Keon again said:

"Is there any problem?" Keon asks. "With us being benders?"

"No, no, not really?" said Dean's brother, Sam. "But seriously you're benders?"

This time, Øyvind knew what the brothers understanding of the term, benders. He remembered that Vegard, Bård, Calle and Anders asked him and Magnus if it is the term 'benders' are really called in a person that had a kinetic ability to manipulate a certain element. So, he decided to step in and explain to them, from the start of what they are.

"Yes. But different from what you understand," he said. "In our world, we use the term 'benders' as a name for a person who can kinetically manipulate an element." Øyvind paused for a moment to think of what he will say next, then continued. "This man," pointing to Keon, "had the ability to control earth and metal. And I on the other hand, had the ability to control fire and can generate and redirect lightning. In short, I am a firebender, and Keon, was an earthbender slash metalbender."

"Well, that makes sense," said Dean still eating while Sam only nods. "And what about the woman who is talking to Cas."

"I can explain that question Dean." said Cas, or Castiel, the angel who appeared behind the back of Sam.

"Woah," said Keon, Øyvind and Sam while Dean only sniggered. 

"This woman, is called the Avatar. Currently she is the human embodiment of the spirit of peace and light, Raava. Raava fused with a human in their world and created the Avatar Spirit, unlike I that used a vessel, the Avatar Spirit is reincarnated for more than ten thousand years. The Avatar is also a person who can manipuate the elements, but unlike the others, the Avatar can control and manipulate, Fire, Air, Earth and Water. But that's for later, we should now commence on their plans."

"And what is their plan?" said Sam curious.

"This," said Keon, holding a piece of paper and gives it to Sam. "Go read it handsome," then seductively winked at him in which Sam winced at the flirting.

"Keon, shut with the flirting, we're serious here," said Korra.

"Sorry, Avatar Korra," Keon replied. "I just can't help it."

Sam read the letter while Korra gave Keon an evil stare.

"So do you mean that there is another threat? With this certain group called Black Rose."

"Yes. You were not the ones that we give that message, every hunter in this world. In Norway, Iceland, Australia.."

"Why us?," asked Dean. "There are plenty of other hunters out there, and we had a threat to resolve by ourselves, but why us?"

"Because, you were been recommended, by our leader in which my older sister said she knew you well," said Keon. 

"Are you kidding? We didn't know your sister, and this is the first time we encountered your kind here," said Dean annoyed.

"I'm sure you encountered her. She's on a mission on another dimension before, and she lived here for about three or four years. And since there are no portals here, she's powerless. Don't worry, she's here and you will meet her."

"Okay that's really nice, but we don't remember who she is," said Sam. "We encountered many people. I'm not sure."

The door widely opened and a woman entered and said,

"My, my, do I look forgettable?" said the woman, smirking, whose hair is red and short and wearing a indigo army like uniform with a lotus patch on both shoulder part, with a diagonal green and silver sash in front body. There is a surprised look on Dean, Sam and even Cas. "I'm back, bitches."

"Charlie?!," the two of them gasped and Dean spoke up. "We thought that you were.. were.."

"Let me introduce again myself bitches, you can still call me Charlie, and I'm a senior sentry of the Order of the White Lotus, member of the Metal Clan, an earthbender and a metalbender, and Dean, if that's you are talking about, I'm not. I faked it," Charlie said. "My mission with Avalon, or Oz, is over. Dorothy, however, knew who I really was and I told her not to tell you guys everything. And voila! This is the right time that I tell you who I really am, thanks to this Black Rose threat."

"So, who is the person on that, tub?" said Sam.

"That's an illusion, from Oz," said Charlie. "But now, you knew that I'm alive and helped you. I think this is the time that I will help you again against the Black Rose, and Crowley's forces if they form an alliance."

"Okay, fantastic," said Sam. "Thanks for that, Charlie."

"And by the way brother," said Charlie not minding Sam's words, to Keon, flickering her hands. "We manage to subdue a couple of trolls near the Norwegian portal, hours earlier. Just so you know, firebending, metalbending and with the help of some nearby Norwegian hunters, they're pretty skilled and _very_ strong." Charlie put an emphasis on that word and looked at the two hunters then grinned. "And then the portals are sprouting like a mushroom, we can now use our bending in every part of this world, even if we are far from the portals."Dean's bullets who was placed neatly on the table were floating. His eyes widen in surprise. At least he knew the hidden abilities of Charlie and made himself a mental note not to pissed her off. Pissing her off now that she had her powers will be a really bad idea.

"Good job with the trolls, and bad news with this one, now it is hard to stop the Black Rose."

"So," Charlie faced the brothers and the angel. "About this Black Rose thing, they might become allied with Crowley's forces, so again, you must be ready. Some of it's members have special abilities, especially the bloodbenders."

"Bloodbenders?" asked Dean. "What the heck is that?"

"It is a special form of waterbending. They can control the bodily fluids of a person, including you, Cas, they can control your vessel. And they can remove you on your vessel permanently if some of them used spiritbending."

Castiel the angel doesn't speak in reply.

"And I repeat, we need your help to defeat the Black Rose, especially they can easily cross between worlds," Charlie seriously said. "Before I forgot, we will give you something, Øyvind present them our gifts."

"Yes, ma'am." Øyvind replied and puts out new gadgets that was very new to the three. "You can use that to contact us if you need help. It's like a normal phone but it has a very special ability to detect entities, even us. There is a manual on the box, make sure you read it," then Øyvind sniggered. 

"Oh, okay," replied Sam. "That's it?"

"Yes," said Korra. "We should go now, and remember if you need help from us, use that thing. We will see you again soon."

The two hunter brothers only nods and the angel bowed at the Avatar. All of them left the motel and resume their daily routines.

* * *

 Calle was done with the audition, and didn't went as planned. First off, when he was called on the audition room, he can barely say his name. He was nervous, as in 'nervous' nervous. He was asked to say the lines that was stated on the paper. The scene 10, and it was not good. He is stammering on all the lines. The dialogues are barely understandable, he knocks off one of the stage set because he was not on his senses. The producer and the director was mad at him because of what he had done. All in all, and in short, he fucked up his own audition, really bad.

Leema was very sad when she said that he didn't pass through the audition because of what happened. But she encouraged him to try again once more, on the next installment of Romantic Detectives. Calle nods and thanks her for her time that she had given to him during the audition process. So he went out and called Anders and the rest of his friend which he thinks are now enjoying their own little tour.

"Hello, Anders."

_Hey what's up._

"I'm done with the audition, pick me up."

_What happened, did you pass or what?_

"No, I'm not."

_Oh that was sad. Details?_

"No, I'm not giving the details. I'm tired. Can you just go here fast. We have training tomorrow."

_Whatever. Wait for us there, and just keep yourself cool, man._

"Whatever. I'll wait here, and again faster."

* * *

 

A man in a black hooded robe, with red trimmings and sporting a blue belt emerged from the American portal, he walks around he seems to be waiting. Waiting for someone to arrive. Then a short man with short cropped black hair, with somewhat hazel to brown eyes in a black suit appeared out of nowhere, the other man look behind to see the newly arrived person.

"You must be Crowley," the man in the robe said.

"Yes, it's me," said Crowley. "Are you here to make a deal with me?"

"Sort of," said the man in the robe.

"You aren't a normal human dealing with us, are you?"

"Kind of."

"And then what are you?"

"Let me show you," the man controlled or bent the water from his belt and it glowed white. Crowley's face is on somewhat suprised and afraid.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you need of our assistance?" said Crowley. There is a small hint of nervousness on his voice, but still his posture was firm.

"I'm here to make an alliance," said Kito with a grin on his face.


	15. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegard and Bård's mother gave a sort of surprise, surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be remindful that the passages of the journal is in English, Norwegian and Icelandic. Since I don't speak both Norwegian and Icelandic at all, I use Translate for that. I include the Icelandic language since it is somewhat near to the Old Norse language. I sincerely apologize if the Norwegian and the Icelandic is somewhat out of context or not understandable.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

"Mom?" said both Vegard and his brother. "How do you know?"

Their mother was holding an old book, it is thin and worn out. Edges are rough, and covers are dark. Vegard thinks that pages are worn out as well.

"I read it on this old journal," their mother said. "At first, I didn't believe that this is not real. But under circumstances that you had been lost for almost three weeks, and I started to believe what is written here."

"So you're not freaking out?"

"No, I'm not." 

"Here read this," their mom said to them. "I think this will help."

Their mother handed the book to them, Vegard accepted it and his brother called Anders and Calle. Their families are present with them as well as some agents and sentries from the White Lotus. Vegard opened the journal and eyed it. It was written in  _Runic,_ the written standard of Norsemen before. If he was a normal person, he cannot read it, but suddenly, he can, much to his surprise.

"Hey, can you read this?" Vegard asks.

The three of them nodded. Vegard opened a page where it was all began and started to read it aloud.

 

 

 

 

> _Ever since that Vaatu opened the spirit portals, we seek refuge to the ancient one. Creating cities._ _Time goes by, and our cities at the back of the ancient one flourished._
> 
> _(Helt siden den Vaatu åpnet ånd portaler, vi søker tilflukt til den gamle en. Opprette byer. Tiden går, og våre byer på baksiden av den gamle ene blomstret.)_
> 
> _(Allt frá því að Vaatu opnaði anda gáttir, leitum við skjóls til forna einn. Búa borgir. Tími goes við, og borgir okkar á bak við forna einn blómstraði.)_

Vegard continued reading, flipping to a random page.

 

 

 

 

> _This time I learned that there are other cities aside from us. We are many. But we are also isolated._
> 
> _(Denne gangen jeg lært at det er andre byer bortsett fra oss. Vi er mange. Men, vi er også isolert.)_
> 
> _(Þessi skipti sem ég komst að því að það eru aðrar borgir hliðar frá okkur. Við erum margir. En við erum líka einangruð.)_

"It says here, that they are isolated since Vaatu opened the spirit portals and created an imbalance between worlds."

"Go on then, Vegard," said Calle. "We might discover something."

So, he again, flipped to a random page. His brother scowls at him, and eyes him. His eyes tell him that why is he flipping random pages, not one by one. He only responded with his eyes that tells, it's his heart tells him, to flip it randomly. Vegard felt connected. Even though he thought that he is not. This is from Yumi, a waterbender. It should be his brother that connects to her, not him. He's a firebender, not a waterbender.

 

 

 

 

> _I met a person, he's name was Wan, he controls fire, and I control water, temporarily, but his power was his, permanently._
> 
> _(Jeg møtte en person, han het Wan, styrer han ild, og jeg kontrollere vann, midlertidig, men hans makt var hans, permanent.)_
> 
> _(Ég hitti mann, nafn hann var Wan, stýrir hann eld, og ég stjórna vatn, tímabundið, en máttur hans var hans, varanlega.)_

"This is the time that Yumi, met and befriended Wan, the first Avatar," said Anders. "Interesting. I wonder on what point of time they met my ancestor."

Vegard only grinned and flipped the journal again at random.

 

 

 

 

> _The powers that was granted to us by the ancient one is permanent. To help our Wan, and Raava, the spirit of peace and light._
> 
> _(Kreftene som ble gitt til oss av den gamle man er permanent. For å hjelpe våre Wan, og Raava, en ånd av fred og lys.)_
> 
> _(Völd sem var veitt okkur frá fornu einn er varanleg. Til að hjálpa okkar Wan og Raava, anda friðar og ljóss.)_

"Gah," again its Anders. "We didn't know how they met my ancestor."

"Is that really important, Anders?" said Calle.

"Well, yes of course. It is important."

"Don't listen to them Vegard," said Keon. "Just continue and what you need to do. If they scowl at you, I'm going to kick them out."

Then Vegard flipped it again. Randomly.

 

 

 

> _Now that Wan is fused with Raava, created the Avatar Spirit, and imprisoned Vaatu on the Tree of Time. The lion turtles announced that they will never bestowing the power to control the elements to humans anymore. For now, the five of us is the only people that had this enormous power._
> 
> _(Nå som Wan er smeltet sammen med Raava, skapte Avatar Ånd, og fengslet Vaatu på Tree of Time. Løven skilpadder annonsert at de aldri vil skjenke makt til å kontrollere elementene til mennesker lenger. For nå, fem av oss er de eneste menneskene som hadde denne enorme makt.)_
> 
> _(Nú þegar Wan er ar með Raava, skapaði Avatar anda, og fangelsaður Vaatu á tré Time. The ljón skjaldbökur tilkynnt að þeir muni aldrei bestowing vald til að stjórna þætti fyrir menn lengur. Fyrir nú, fimm af okkur er eina fólkið sem hafði þessa rammur að afli.)_

"We missed the important part," Vegard blurted.

"You mean, the Harmonic Convergence part where the Avatar Spirit was created?" asked Magnus.

"Yeah."

"We can go back a few pages to know what really happened," said his brother, Bård. "That part is really important to us. They fought with Wan to defeat that army of dark spirits that Vaatu formed. Lets-"

"Uhm, Dad? Uncle Vegard?" Bård's daughter Sofie interjects. "I might tell you something."

Bård approaches his twelve year nearly thirteen year old daughter. Then asks her: "What is it honey?"

"This was happened to me, about a week ago," she said nervous. "You just revealed that you had the ability to control the elements, right? You and Uncle Vegard, Calle and Anders?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Uhm.. No, not really. I was in the bathroom that time. And try to wash my hands. My hands are full of color from markers that time, helping Jens with his homework. But it resorts to playtime. But when I opened the faucet, the water flows and then freezes. Then, I blink my eyes in confusion, I am so confused. Then I saw the water flowed again as if its not frozen. So, I tried to put my hands on the water, and then when it was near, it freezes again. So, I freaked out for a minute or two. Then told myself not to tell my siblings and to mom, because they might not believe me and tell me I was lying. There. I said it, so its really true and I'm not hallucinating or whatsoever."

"Really, dear?" his father said. Excited. "I can't believe this, can you do it again?" Bård gives her his own water skin.

Sofie just nod. "I think I can't do that Dad. I tried it so many times but it was out of luck."

"Oh."

"Your daughter just not used to bending as much as the children from the Water Tribes or from the United Republic," explained Keon. "It may take a while for her to get use to it and can manipulate it with ease," then Keon faced Bård's daughter. "Don't worry honey, I bet that you will be as strong and powerful as your father. After all, you are the next generation," then winks at her which his daughter only chuckled happily.

"What about the other children?" Calle asked curiously. "My child."

"Don't worry, Calle," Magnus spoke. "Ability to bend surfaces before the child reach teenage years or puberty, of course, there are some exemptions. But usually, that's the case."

"Okay, We understand enough with that can we continue," said Vegard. "So, can we go back on some pages where the Harmonic Convergence occurs?"

"Yeah, go ahead. There's nothing to worry about," Keon replied. "I think."

"Okay," when Vegard was about to flip to the previous page and check the happenings during the Harmonic Convergence, a voice faltered in his head.  _Don't turn to the previous pages. Open the page randomly. It doesn't matter what happened during that time._ It was a womans voice, a soft voice that asks him not to turn to the previous page of Yumi's journal. It was the voice of Yumi. Telling him, instructing him, ordering him. "I can't turn the pages."

"Why?" Keon frets and glanced at his brother, Calle, Anders, Øyvind and Magnus in which their eyes asks the same question.

"Yumi spoke to me. She said that it doesn't matter what happened during the Harmonic Convergence. It implied that, we shouldn't really know what really happened. Maybe it is some a secret, I think? I don't know."

"Maybe, we can go back and read it again, one by one." Calle suggested. "Maybe we can learn something. What do you think?"

"I don't think thats a good idea, Calle" said Øyvind in his authoritative voice.

"And how is that not a good idea?" Calle mocks.

"Because, if Yumi spoke to Vegard not to, it is probably the best that not to read it, unless it was really needed."

"Alright."

"So, let's continue."

Vegard nods, and flipped the page randomly.

 

 

 

 

> _It is time for us to flee our home. To venture ourselves in the human realm, a realm of no element manipulators, no spiritual entities, that our powers will be diminished to nothingness._ _Wan understands that we want to flee and start anew. He understand that he is on responsiblity in maintaining balance in our world._
> 
> _(Det er på tide for oss å flykte vårt hjem. Å våge oss selv i den menneskelige verden, en verden av ingen element manipulatorer, ingen åndelige vesener, at våre krefter vil bli redusert til intet. Wan forstår at vi ønsker å flykte og begynne på nytt. Han forstår at han er på ansvaret med å opprettholde balansen i vår verden.)_
> 
> _(Það er kominn tími fyrir okkur að flýja heimili okkar. Til hættuspil okkur í mönnum ríki, a ríki engin þáttur manipulators, engin andleg aðilar, sem knýr okkar verður minnkað að tómi. Wan skilur að við viljum að flýja og byrja að nýju. Hann skilur að hann er á allri ábyrgð í að viðhalda jafnvægi í okkar heimi.)_

Vegard and the others doesn't say a word. They understood their reason on why they want to flee. He had a doubt on himself that if they regret the thing or not. He hoped that the outcome of this is very positive. Again, he flipped the journal to another random page.

 

 

 

> _The spirit portal has been closed, and our powers are gone._
> 
> _(Ånden portalen har blitt stengt, og våre krefter er borte.)_
> 
> _(Andinn vefsíðunni hefur verið lokað, og völd okkar eru farin.)_

Vegard is flipping the page again in random.

 

 

> _We can still meditate, our spirituality is still with us. Our world is filled with element manipulators again, this time they learned it on their own. They are now called 'benders'._
> 
> _(Vi kan fortsatt meditere, vår åndelighet er fortsatt med oss. Vår verden er fylt med element manipulatorer igjen, denne gangen de har lært det på egenhånd. De er nå kalt 'Benders'.)_
> 
> _(Við getum samt hugleiða, andleg okkar er enn með okkur. Heimur okkar er fyllt með staka manipulators aftur, í þetta sinn sem þeir lærðu það á eigin spýtur. Þeir eru nú kallaðir 'Benders'.)_

"Still, they discovered that the human population in the 'bending' world, learn how to manipulate the elements on their own. Interesting," said Calle, then faced the sentries and asked, "But how?"

"Watebenders, learned to control water by observing the ocean then Earthbenders learn it through the badgermoles. Firebenders learn in through dragons, and Airbenders learn it from the Flying Bisons." Magnus said without breathing.

"Oh, okay." Calle blurted, "flip it out Veg."

Vegard nods.

 

 

> _In time, we will be integrated with these people, these normal humans, and start a family with them._
> 
> _(Med tiden vil vi bli integrert med disse menneskene, disse normale mennesker, og starte en familie med dem.)_
> 
> _(Með tímanum munum við vera samlaga með þessu fólki, þessum venjulegum mönnum, og stofna fjölskyldu með þeim.)_

 Then flipped it again.

 

 

> _Me and Omko parted ways, I wished that he was the one._
> 
> _(Meg og Omko skiltes måter, jeg ønsket at det var han.)_
> 
> _(Ég og Omko skildu leiðir, ég vildi að hann væri einn.)_

"Oh, Yumi and Omko, broke up." said Bård then glanced at their parents. "She didn't know that in this very day, descendants of both her and Omko, end up being married."

Their parents smiled at him and his brother.

"Yeah, right." Vegard spoke then flipped the page again.

 

 

> _I married a man, his name was Erik, a tribesman from this world. His hair was light and his eyes are sparkling blue, like from home. He's strong and full of willpower. He is a warrior, and I fell in love with him. He's the one._
> 
> _(Jeg giftet meg med en mann, hans navn var Erik, en tribesman fra denne verden. Håret hans var lys og øynene hans er glitrende blå, som hjemmefra. Han er sterk og full av viljestyrke. Han er en kriger, og jeg ble forelsket i ham. Han er den ene.)_
> 
> _(Ég giftist manni, nafn hans var Erik, a tribesman úr þessum heimi. Hár hans var ljós og augu hans eru glitrandi blár, eins og frá heimili. Hann er sterkur og fullur af viljastyrk. Hann er stríðsmaður, og ég féll í ást með honum. Hann er einn.)_
> 
> _I told Erik, who I really am. I know that it is a mistake. I thought that it will be my demise, but I was wrong. He really loves me and he's keeping me safe. He admits that he saw me and my friends appeared out of nowhere. He really saw me gone through the portal. The portal is invisible to this world's inhabitants with some exceptions. I think he was one of those. He said that he was gathering wood by himself by that time. It was winter. He told me that he was in love with me at first sight._
> 
> _(Jeg fortalte Erik, hvem jeg egentlig er. Jeg vet at det er en feil. Jeg trodde at det vil være min bortgang, men jeg tok feil. Han virkelig elsker meg, og han holder meg trygg. Han innrømmer at han så meg og mine venner dukket opp ut av ingenting. Han virkelig så meg gått gjennom portalen. Portalen er usynlig for denne verdens innbyggere med noen unntak. Jeg tror han var en av dem. Han sa at han var å samle tre av seg selv innen den tid. Det var vinter. Han fortalte meg at han var forelsket i meg ved første blikk.)_
> 
> _(Ég sagði Erik, sem ég er í raun. Ég veit að það er rangt. Ég hélt að það verði endalok mín, en ég var rangt. Hann elskar mig í raun og hann er að halda mér öruggt. Hann viðurkennir að hann sá mig og vinir mínir birtist út af hvergi. Hann virkilega sá mig farið í gegnum gáttina. Vefgáttin er ósýnilegt íbúa þessa heims með nokkrum undantekningum. Ég held að hann var einn af þeim. Hann sagði að hann var að safna saman viðinn með sér fyrir þann tíma. Það var vetur. Hann sagði mér að hann væri ástfanginn af mér við fyrstu sýn.)_
> 
> _I have my own family now, I had a loving husband that I share my secret with, and my children and that will bore my descendants._
> 
> _(Jeg har min egen familie nå, jeg hadde en kjærlig ektemann som jeg dele min hemmelighet med, og mine barn, og som vil kjede mine etterkommere.)_
> 
> _(Ég hef mína eigin fjölskyldu, ég hafði elskandi eiginmann sem ég deila leyndarmálum mínum með og börn mín og vilji ól afkomendur mína.)_

"Talking about family life here." said Anders. "Can I flip the page for you?"

"No," said Vegard then flipped a random page.

 

> _My descendants will know nothing of my abilities._
> 
> _(Mine etterkommere skal vite noe om mine evner.)_
> 
> _(Afkomendur mínir vilja vita ekkert um getu mína.)_

"Now, I knew what she meant here." said Calle. "You know the old days, norsemen or whatever."

Vegard flipped the page again.

 

> _The abilities will be re-acquired by our descendants if the portals will be opened again for good, after another ten thousand years, during the Harmonic Convergence, were Raava and Vaatu will clash again for the fate of our world, the spirit world and this world.  _
> 
> _(De evner vil bli gjentatt av våre etterkommere hvis portalene vil bli åpnet igjen for godt, etter ytterligere ti tusen år, i løpet av Harmonic Convergence, var Raava og Vaatu Kampen igjen for skjebnen til vår verden, den åndelige verden, og dette verden.)_
> 
> _(Hæfileikar verður aftur keypt af afkomendum okkar ef gáttir verður opnuð aftur fyrir góða, eftir aðrar tíu þúsund ár, á harmonic samleitni, voru Raava og Vaatu verður skellur aftur fyrir örlög okkar heimi, andaheiminum og þetta heimurinn.)_
> 
> _I know that someday that our people will need our help again, not directly us, but our descendants, an open spirit portal will give challenges and threats for all. Including those who are living in this land._
> 
> _(Jeg vet at en dag at våre folk vil trenge vår hjelp igjen, ikke direkte oss, men våre etterkommere, en åpen ånd portal vil gi utfordringer og trusler for alle. Inkludert de som bor i dette landet.)_
> 
> _(Ég veit að einn góðan veðurdag að okkar fólk mun þurfa hjálp okkar aftur, ekki beint okkur en niðja vorra, opinn andi vefsíðunni mun gefa áskoranir og ógnir fyrir alla. Að meðtöldum þeim sem lifa í þessu landi.)_
> 
> _I hope that this journal of mine will be discovered by my descendant in time._
> 
> _(Jeg håper at dette tidsskriftet av meg Vil bli oppdaget av min kommer i tid.)_
> 
> _(Ég vona thatthis Stjórnartíðindi minn mun vera uppgötvað af afkomanda minn í tíma.)_

"Great! She is talking about us here," said Vegard, and flipped the journal to another random page.

 

> _I think it will be destined that all our descendants will meet again in the future, for a mission that will test them._
> 
> _(Jeg tror det vil være skjebnebestemt at alle våre etterkommere skal møtes igjen i fremtiden, for et oppdrag som vil teste dem.)_
> 
> _(Ég held að það verði víst að allir afkomendur okkar munu hittast aftur í framtíðinni, fyrir verkefni sem mun prófa þá.)_

"And now, what she predicted was true." said Vegard grinning, "How lucky I am that we met you guys," nodding at Anders, Calle.

"Well, it is destined," a smirking Calle replied.

"Okay," said Vegard and flipped a random page again.

> _,,,,,,,and they will failed or succeed in their endeavors. Who knows? But still, I'm betting on them._
> 
> _(........og de vil feilet eller lykkes i sine bestrebelser. Hvem vet? Men likevel, jeg satser på dem.)_
> 
> _(........og þeir munu ekki eða ná árangri í viðleitni þeirra. Hver veit? En samt, ég veðja á þá.)_

Vegard doesn't speak on what he saw and flipped the next page by himself and not in random, Yumi's voiced didn't spoke to his mind and he guessed that it was okay with her. But, when he flipped it, he saw nothing. No entries, no words, as in nothing written on the journal. He think that it was the last entry.

"Guys, there was nothing written anymore." Vegard said, "the final random page, was the last one, and it said that we might succeed or be failed on our endeavors."

"So, what's the meaning of that?" said his brother.

"Well, you will have to find about that," said Keon. "Now, try to flipped back the to the previous page before that."

"Okay," so Vegard was about to flip back to the previous page, no voices heard and he think that it was okay with her again. And much to his surprised, he can't flip the page back, as if it was stuck. He tried to flip in random, but the one that he opened earlier was the only one that he can open.

"Guys, I can't flip it out back."

"Now, that's a challenge," Magnus said. "You will _really_ have to find out about that."


	16. The Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to dealing with their mortal world errands as a celebrity, by having a press conference and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remind you, this chapter will be short and a narrative one. I apologize for that. And none of this happened, except for some facts. This is only fiction. Anyhow, enjoy! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fiction and this story is not affiliated to the real Ylvis and Raske Menn or their management. Also, The Legend of Korra belongs to its creators, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, their production team and Nickelodeon.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :D

Ahh, the wonders of press conferences. Celebrities are used to this. From movie and television announcements, scandals and apologies, victories and defeat, and whatsoever. In instance, it became a celebrity protocol, and brothers, Bård, Vegard together with Calle, Magnus, Anders and Øyvind are no exception.

With reports of them missing from the past three weeks, no, four weeks to be exact. Their management called the various press all over Scandinavia for a conference. About their status and such. In this conference, they don't want to divulge the truth. Their stay in the bending world, in the Air Temple Island, in the United Republic and in the Northern Water Tribe to be exact. They don't want to tell that Magnus and Øyvind are sentries, and the rest of them are Descendants, that they have the bending abilities, the ability to manipulate an element through kinetic movements of their bodies. 

In order to do that, they had a plan.

Plan Number 1: Tell that they are planning something big for the next season of _I Kveld med Ylvis._

Yes, that's what they thought at first. So that's the first plan. Whenever they are asked a question regarding their disappearance, they should tell that they are planning something big for the season 5 of the show, or probably not.

Plan Number 2: Calle and his group are back with a new show.

Obviously, their management agreed to announced it on the presscon. Theater show in Bergen and Olso, but some details such as the ticketing will be announced soon.

Plan Number 3: Magnus will have his own show, which was true.

New show that is showing before Season 5 starts. Only announcement, details will be coming in a couple of months to come.

Plan Number 4: Suprises for the fans!

Again, Yes. Surprises for them. For the sake of covering up on what happened for the past three weeks of them, missing in action. Thanks to their wives police report. Although, they don't blame them. They're just concerned about them. How sweet.

* * *

The anticipating press conference will start at exactly 10:00 AM at the Concorde offices which is by now. Various media companies are invited of course, local and international, to much surprise, several North American, European such as British, French, Spanish, German, Polish, Greek and Russian and then the Asian press members from Hong Kong, South Korea, Japan, Singapore, Malaysia, and the Philippines and lastly, press members from Australia and New Zealand are here too, they cannot believe that the news of them spread throughout the world. Surely, they didn't think that this press conference will be televised live, or they will be featured on the celebrity news in _NRK's Dagsrevyen_ , or _TV2's Nyhetene,_ or in Sweden's _Rapport and Aktuellt on SVT1 and SVT2_ , respectively. They don't know. But the sure thing is they will be gonna featured on the front page of several gossip magazines. 

The conference start as peaceful, well, not so peaceful as they entered the floor panel. There are several questions are heard from the press. Like,  _What happened? or Are you been abducted,_ and then,  _Do you have a plan for your show's new season,_ and the most intriguing question was,  _Do you have some sort of secret to keep and need to finish?_

And many more.

One by one, they answered all the questions by the press. They answered the usual. They are planning for the new season of the show, so they brainstormed in the wilderness of Finland for new ideas. They didn't tell their wives about it because it might distract them. Some press members didn't believe that answer, they think so they asked more serious questions, like  _Why you didn't tell them? Do you guys cheat on your wives?_. Magnus laughs it off and the others, instead of being offended by the question of that douche reporter from whatever country she's originate. They don't care. Vegard wanted to answer it but he was cut offed by their manager and answered it himself. He said that it is impossible for them to cheat because the crew is there with them, which is not entirely true. The brothers only stared at their manager and muttered a silent thank you for the back up. Someday, the two of them will tell the manager what really happened. But for now, is not the right time. He might freaked out. 

So, for everyone's convenience, they announce that they will be continuing their concert tour in various cities in the country on the succeeding months which positively agreed by the Norwegian press. They gave also free tickets for the concert in consolation, for all the participants of the press conference. 

The press conference ended and for them, there are many things that they will do for that day and the next. Such as TV and Radio appearances.

* * *

Television and radio appearances flow as almost as normal. They answered the questions that was usually asked during the presscon last month. One month had passed since that presscon and the very issue of them missing is almost forgotten and they're back with their usual mortal world errands, but not as same as before. Bård's daughter is starting to have her abilities opened up. Waterbending, he presumed and he himself starts to train her with some of the knowledge that he learned from his mentor from the Southern tribe. Right, the one with the smooth and stress free face according to his brother. He is surprised that they don't hear about the Black Rose yet, as they have received an intel that Dan and his companions or servants or minions planned to attack the Air Temple Island, and them weeks ago but thwarted or should they say delayed because of an unknown reasons which for them is luck. But, they said that they should not be laid back too much. The Black Rose loves to give surprises. And the latest one from them is to have an alliance with some beings in the Americas.

They also met Emerald, a captain from the Republic City Police and Mako's right hand. She is very beautiful, had a long black hair with matching hazel to green eyes. She is an earthbender and a metalbender as well and she leads the Metalbending Police Force, the elite force of the Police. She is also Opal's cousin and Keon's some sort of best friend. Had a laidback and goofy attitude for a girl, but fierce and brave in their police operations in the city. Being a right hand person of the chief of police is not an easy job. She had crossed the portal to help Keon's sister in assisting and helping their American allies. They cannot believe it. They have allies from the Americas, all they knew that there are allies in most European countries and in Asia, but they didn't heard from the Americas. Emerald said that it is when the time that they audition for that famous mover is the same time that an portal was accidentally or forcefully opened in the United States. Vegard stated once that now it is easy to travel between the continent without worrying the fares. The expensive amount of fares from Norway to the United States, which confused Emerald and the others. 

Emerald also introduced them to some of their Norwegian allies, such as the hunters, which surprisingly they knew who they are, because they are freaking celebrities, just like them. Some of them deal with entities such as trolls, vampires, werewolves and etc. But some are dealing with such strong entities as well. They are skilled and fierce, and they knew about them being a bender or an element manipulator, as the hunters used to call them when the hunters first deal with almost eighteen years ago, when the portals reopened and made an alliance the benefit of the both of them. Mutual alliance in short.

And for the very very very mean time, all they have to do is to focus more on their task which is to knew the secrets of that journal which may help them save the world from the threat of the Black Rose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Succeeding chapters will not regularly updated as the usual weekly. I apologize for that.


End file.
